A New Path for a Saiyan Prince
by FicWriter54
Summary: Vegeta's life suddenly changes after a simple argument makes him realise how outclassed he is. This doubt causes the prince to deviate from the set path of his life and sends him on a new one which is both blurry and unclear.
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome readers, this is my first fanficton and Dragon Ball Z story I've properly written, it's going to follow Vegeta in an alternate universe and how one argument can change the story of Dragon Ball Z I've got an overall plan of the story but I may plan to make this a long story and I may create a few polls to give you guys some control in the story. If you have questions as the story goes along by all means ask, I just want to help your understanding of the story and the characters. Now that I've rambled on for a while, let the story begin!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

* * *

It was a bright beautiful sunny day in West City, the sun was shimmering and the birds were tweeting but none of this mundane Earthly nature mattered to the lone Saiyan prince who was pushing his body to the absolute limit and beyond at 400 times normal gravity.

The Saiyan prince landed from doing a backflip to avoid one of his own KI blast that one of the gravity rooms drones deflected back at him. His body was exhausted and on the verge of collapsing. It was taking every fibre of his being not to collapse. The one thing driving him was his determination to become the strongest in the entire universe. Damn Kakarot would pay for constantly mocking his birth right! He had to become a Super Saiyan! Had to!

He prepared another KI blast in his hand to fire a drone but was cut off with surprise when he saw the drone shut down and the gravity returned too normal. Vegeta looking around in confusion to find the source that disturbed his training. There. His eyes locked on the open door. Well his eyes were locked on the figure standing on the loading ramp. The blue haired woman. Vegeta scowled at her, why was she interrupting his training again, she had been doing it a lot and hindering his progress.

"Woman, what do you think you are doing?" Vegeta demanded an answer and balled his hand into a fist to intimidate her. A pointless gesture. She would argue back she being as stuck up at him but he didn't see the point in moving their relationship past the housemates.

Bulma had attempted to tempt him on multiple occasions and get close to him because she knew Vegeta was not cold hearted like his rough exterior and attitude implied. She had seen few moments where he showed emotion even though it was very little but Bulma knew there was something more to Vegeta.

"Well sorry Vegeta!" Bulma shouted back. "I thought it would be nice if you would stop training for five minutes because I'm trying to have a meeting and all they can focus on is the firework show going on in my backyward" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs, wearing some of the planets formal attire; Vegeta could never understand the planets obscure fashion sense. Her feelings for Vegeta were clear but she had enough of Vegeta training twenty-four hours a day.

"Well how about I come up there and pulverise them for having such a weak attention span that they have to get your stupid ass to come down here and interrupt my training" Vegeta argued back as he stormed past her and entering the Capsule Corp building his upper body naked revealing his well sculpted body and blue training bottoms with boots.

"What are you talking about? It almost killed you! " Bulma said referring to the time when Vegeta's energy caused the gravity chamber to explode. "Need I remind you who saved your worthless ass" Bulma said making sure he knew she was not going to be walked all over.

"I am a Saiyan I would have survived" Vegeta stated his back turned to her as he continued his walk through her home.

"What like all the Saiyans that got blown up with your stupid planet" Bulma yelled releasing all her pent-up anger. Vegeta stopped and a soon as the words laid their ground Bulma knew it was a low blow and she covered her mouth.

"Yeah like your stupid race that would have been wiped out by a low-level clown who couldn't even kill one of your weakest human" Vegeta retorted.

"What the low-level clown who has surpassed you in every way?" Bulma snapped again. She thought Vegeta had been hurt by her comment…how dare he! So, she put salt on his wound.

He starred at her back as she made her way back to the building. This was the last straw! No more thinking Kakarot was superior! He was going to finish this once and for all. He refused to believe that Kakarot was naturally stronger than him! It was just fate mocking him and when he became a Super Saiyan he would prove it wrong!

He marched up the stairs and into his room slamming the door behind him loudly so the woman heard it. His thoughts were running ramped in his head about her words and about Kakarot and their rivalry.

Screw it! He didn't need the transformation! He was the Prince of all Saiyan and he was going to prove that meant something. He could feel his power off in the distance. He knew what he had to do to get his throne back. Nothing was going to stop him. He was Vegeta, the strongest Saiyan who ever lived, and it was time to prove that he was the best.

He grabbed a blue tank top and flared up his KI and at top speed raced towards his rival.


	2. Rivals Meet in Combat

_**Chapter 2: Rivals Meet in Combat**_

* * *

_**Ice Mountains (South) a Few Minutes Before Vegeta's Departure**_

* * *

Goku was on alert. Waiting. Waiting for an incoming attack…

His spar with Piccolo had led to Piccolo dropping his KI so it was undetectable. Gohan had followed his lead. They were going to try and jump him but he would be prepared for them! He knew he would his senses were ready for when they made their move.

A sudden rise in Gohan's KI gave them. He saw them dash towards him, quickly he launched himself upwards so their attacks would miss. However, he had a counter attack, he spun quickly down with his legs outwards, kicking both of them but they just blocked his attack and jumped back to return to a defensive stance.

Gohan's stance was his way out. It had a glaring weakness, hey would have to work on, he could use. He tripped the boy up and threw him into some nearby snow. The boy dodged behind some rocks to plan a strategy of attack.

'Gohan is improving so much, but will it be enough to stand up to monsters like the androids?' Goku was worried about his son and the hardships that he could possibly face if they failed.

Piccolo rushed at Goku ready to deal a deadly kick to the side of his head which was blocked with a simple raise of the arm. The two smirked at one another and they began exchanging blows. A nostalgic feel overwhelmed Goku as he thought back to his match against the Namekian in 23rd World Tournament.

Piccolo breathed heavily. He stared over at his former rival and was amazed how he could keep his focus on the fight while clearly in deep thought. Piccolo knew Goku could pulverise him at any second, he could feel the power Goku was holding back. Turning into a Super Saiyan gave scary power. Piccolo regained his composure and prepared to charge once again. Goku was already in a fighting stance ready to counter whatever the Namekian threw at him, when an all too familiar power spiked and caught their attention.

"Oh great, what does he want?" Piccolo mumbled.

The prince's flying figure got increasingly closer until finally he came to a halt in front of Goku. His eyes were intense with rage and were glaring at the younger Saiyan. The type of stare that could kill you.

"Hey Vegeta" Goku said with a big grin on his face and a big wave.

"Don't talk Kakarot" Vegeta said abruptly cutting off the Saiyan's cheerfulness.

"Huh?" Goku rubbed the back of his head with a confused face.

Vegeta growled. "You idiot! Do you know what you have taken from me? My pride! You had to take my birth right and make me look like a pathetic lower class. It should be the other way around! Now I have a stupid woman questioning me and today I set the record straight!" Vegeta spat at the lower-class warrior.

"Bulma didn't mean whatever she said. She was probably just having a light jab at ya!" Goku laughed lightly.

"Shut up fool! This idiotic change of topics will not spare your life" Vegeta continued to challenge. His mind was focused on fighting Kakarot and that is what he'd do.

Piccolo watched the commotion between the two Saiyans transpire deciding whether to step in or not. If he was honest though he wouldn't like to see how much Vegeta progressed in the last year and few months.

"Vegeta look..." Goku was cut of midsentence as Vegeta rushed at him and struck him across the face knocking him back slightly. Goku was amazed at Vegeta's new speed, he saw it barley, it was impressive.

"Quiet and fight fool!" Vegeta challenged. Goku stared at Vegeta crossing his arms signalling to Vegeta he would not fight him. This gesture only aggravated the prince.

"Fine then if you won't fight shall we test your brats training instead!" He declared launching a massive KI ball towards Gohan.

"No Vegeta!" Goku rushed as the attack flew towards his son at unbelievable speeds he was holding nothing back and quickly smacked the attack off into a nearby mountain where a massive explosion appeared seconds after. Goku rose back up slowly till he locked eyes with Vegeta, the two rivals locking eyes each waiting for the other to strike.

"Vegeta I don't want to fight you, please we can handle this another time but we need to focus on the real threat! The androids! We can train but no fight to the finish!" Goku said trying to convince the other Saiyan to back off. Vegeta stood there silent for a few seconds, each man trying to stare the other down.

"Show me your maximum" Vegeta growled

The two rushed each other. Their fists collided as they reached each other. Vegeta dodged the next one and jabbed Goku in the stomach making the lower class Saiyan flinch slightly. The Saiyan recovered quickly and began to strike back at Vegeta and grazed the prince's face who managed to dodge a mighty swipe. Dust shot up from the ground as their blows created shockwaves across the land.

This continued until Goku threw an uppercut at the Saiyan's jaw making him fly into the sky. The younger Saiyan followed him and slammed both his arms down on the elite's back sending him hurling towards the ground. Vegeta landed in a crouched position as he regained his balance at the last moment.

Goku bent down into a charging pose and gathered energy.

"KAMMEEE…HAAMMMEEE"

Vegeta looked up to see the blinding blue light in his enemy's hands it wasn't enough to kill him but it would do some damage if it hit him. Vegeta quickly gathered his own energy into his hands and fired a golden barrage of blasts at the Earth raised warrior causing the other Saiyan to lose his energy and surrounded him in a dust cloud.

Vegeta's eyes were fixed on the dust cloud searching for his foe. Suddenly Vegeta's thoughts were cut off when he felt a kick pull his legs from underneath him. He never hit the ground however as a fist slammed into his body and caused it to crash into the nearby snowy mountain.

The fist that was still outstretched belonged to his rival, there standing in the snow was Goku who fashioned a few scratches and burns from Vegeta's barrage of energy bolts. Vegeta stepped out of the cavern with an equal amount of bruises and scratches.

"Stop giving me pity" Vegeta yelled towards his rival, who just stared back at the prince not wanting to give into his demands. "Transform!"

Piccolo watched the exchange once again, he glanced to his side when he heard his student walk up beside him also fixated on the fight between his father and the man who once attacked the Earth.

"Mr Piccolo why doesn't my dad just turn into a Super Saiyan and end this now?" Gohan asked his master who didn't look at him but kept his eyes on the two Saiyans who were now exchanging blows once again.

"Because Gohan, every fighter has their pride it is what pushes them in battle, your dad being a Saiyan fights for it in battle but to Vegeta it is one of the most important characteristics of a warrior, you will never meet someone with as much as him. Now could you imagine what he would do if he realised how outclassed he truly was? He could destroy the planet and kill everyone on. Or just train his body and risk death till he reaches the title of strongest. The second one has been in motion ever since he was defeated and the first one is becoming increasingly likely. Your father is trying to protect the prince's pride. I would end the battle as quickly as possible but your father knows how important that pride is because he too has that pride" Piccolo finished his eyes still locked on the battle at hand, Gohan's mouth hung open in shock of the words of his mentor is that why Vegeta was so determined his pride? Is that what his father fought for? To be the best?

The two separated from their last clash. However, Vegeta did not take a moment to breathe and instead rushed once again swinging his leg for his rival's head who ducked. He tried again with a jab but the younger Saiyan caught his fist and countered with an elbow to the elite's head.

Vegeta's head hung low but he gathered his hands together below his head and outstretched his hands to his rivals below him raising his head as he did so to see the look of pain as his blast carried his rival a short distance away.

"Do it!"

Goku sighed, he had hoped the Saiyan would see the error of his ways and hoped one day they could be friends even though Vegeta attacked Gohan and almost killed him, he knew it was out of anger and knew there was a soft side to the Saiyan. It seemed the prince would not stop till he got his way and he could hurt Gohan! Goku reluctantly clenched his fists letting a golden aura surround him his hair following and stood tall as the spikes grew a long with his muscles. The Earth's hero let out a mighty scream, the Super Saiyan power had awoken.

"Let's finish this Kakarot unless you want somebody to die" Vegeta stated getting into a fighting stance.

"Looks like it's all over now, the real battle begins and Vegeta has no chance of winning." Piccolo stated off from the battleground as the golden aura of his friend spread like a net across the land.

Vegeta kept an emotionless face but deep down he was amazed at the legendary warrior. He stared directly into the disappointed sad emerald eyes of his opponent that showed little emotion. He bent down into a fighting stance for the fight of his life.


	3. Outclassed

_**Chapter 3: Outclassed**_

The two rivals stood like statues for the longest while. Vegeta was on his guard as he knew and felt the intimidating legendary force flowing towards him. He trembled slightly at the thought of it…NO! He couldn't be a coward…he was Vegeta!

Vegeta forced himself to strike first at the Saiyan with multiple blows it was pointless however as the Super Saiyan just swayed his head to dodge the jabs with ease. This pointless continued for a while tiring Vegeta slowly but just making Goku feel more pity. Vegeta seeing this prepared a KI blast in his hand and extended it with his fist as Goku but Super Saiyan just disappeared and reappeared above.

Vegeta growled in frustration and hurled golden rockets towards the Saiyan who simply hovered away from them. Goku stopped in his tracks as one KI blast had such speed and engulfed him in a giant dust cloud as it imploded.

Vegeta smirked until the dust settled. Empty. The Super Saiyan had disappeared again.

"Where did he go" Vegeta was lost for words but his surprise was replaced with pain as it shot down his back. A chop had caused it.

The Super Saiyan knew he had to end this quickly as the longer it was prolonged the more Vegeta's pride was damaged. Might as well save as much as he could.

He powered down and turned towards his son and Piccolo stood watching. The Namek nodded to Goku signalling they would remain where they are till his return. Goku now in his base form descended into the dark caverns to follow the prince.

The cavern was cold. it had patches snow inside and had tall icy rocky structures that supported the cavern and kept it standing.

Goku looked around his icy surroundings. The temperature didn't bother him as he was trying to maintain focus on finding Vegeta. He must have been concealing his power so he couldn't find him.

"Vegeta? " Goku called concerned. He thought Vegeta would be able to handle the chop, had he injured him? Had he got carried away with his power? Had he not learnt to control the Super Saiyan state yet?

Suddenly a purple energy wave impacted and burnt the back of his GI. The Earth Saiyan turned to see the figure of Vegeta with his hands outstretched from firing the laser. The prince attempted to follow up with a rush but Goku disappeared behind one of the icy structures in the cavern.

"Vegeta stop I don't want to fight" Goku's voice echoing around the cavern. He concealed his power level he had to try and reason with the older Saiyan. It was not the time for fighting.

"Stop trying to negotiate your way out of this fight. You had your chance to kill me but you made that bald idiot spare me and said you'd be ready for me next time! Well prove that readiness" Vegeta was not listening to reason. Goku did not want to do it but he revealed himself realising there was only way this would end.

Vegeta began to fire rapid KI blasts that struck at that caverns.

"Vegeta stop!" Goku yelled as the cave began to shake and rumble.

The rocks fell one by one in little pieces towards the men. The whole place was going to cave in on top of them. Within a heart beat Goku KI surrounded him and he charged Vegeta placed his two fingers on his head readying the instant transmission. Vegeta saw his rival approaching and got ready to defend himself from the attack he was preparing only to have the lower class grab his hand.

"What are you...? " Vegeta was cut off as he realised they were no longer in an icy cavern but on top of the snowy mountain where Piccolo and Gohan they immediately were on guard with the instant appearance of Goku and Vegeta.

"How dare you save my life" Vegeta yelled. "I didn't need your help"

"Vegeta you would have had a whole mountain collapse on top of you and if one of them hit you on the head you would have been smothered under the rocks." Goku stuttered with concern.

"I don't care Kakarot, I'd rather die than live in a shadow for the rest of my life" Vegeta sighed, "I've saw all I need to see here. I realise your power and realise how I'm so outcla…" Vegeta paused and his mouth froze with the words that almost left them. The prince flew away just as fast as the words left his mouth. Goku knew he could catch him easily but the prince clearly needed to be alone. His pride was broken and it was all his fault.

Vegeta travelled miles everything a blur as he passed until out the corner of his eye he spotted a giant cave in the side of the mountain.

The cave was cold, dark and as dry as a bone. He lay against the wall pondering his life that led him to be below a low-class clown, about a power he reached before him, a thought he never thought he would ponder. He was a failure…

The woman. Bulma was her name; she was tough and whined about his training. She had moments where she wasn't infuriatingly annoying he admitted. Her attractive nature intrigued him and share passion and a bed… He quickly shook his head at that thought.

"It was a moment of weakness," A true loyal woman wouldn't mock his race. His power. His pride.

'What like all the Saiyans that got blown up with your planet'?

'What the low level clown that has surpassed you in every way'

It was almost like those insults echoed the cave despite them only being in his head. He closed his eyes to ignore them and everything turned dark and silent once again as drifted away.

His eyes shot open. A bed, the very same bed he slept in that woman's house, why was he in it was the better question? He jumped out and saw he wore the battle armour he used against Frieza. How did he get here? He ventured out of the room and approached the woman's laboratory. It was empty. A few moments later he realised the whole building was as barren. He couldn't sense any power levels outside either.

He marched and opened the front door of Capsule Corp about to approach outside. What? He was at a loss for words. The outside world was nothing but an abyss of darkness. No beginning, no end, nothing but a floating in the sea of darkness.

"You, stupid pathetic monkey" That dark chuckle. He turned in horror to see…Frieza. "You actually thought you were the legendary Super Saiyan? Your too weak to attain such power! A lower-class warrior pulverised you, he is the legend and his name will be remembered for centuries while you will be forgotten, who's going to want to remember you?" Frieza cackled at the prince and slowly became louder.

"I'll show you!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up only to fall on to one knee as he felt his power leave him and his body shut down. "What… what is happening?" Vegeta said confused.

What was even more baffling being they were now on Namek. The oceans shook violently and the green sky now black. The planet looked exactly like when Frieza destroyed it.

"Your just too weak" Another voice appeared in the form of Kakarot.

"What I…" Vegeta coughed up blood and looked down to a see a hole straight through his body above his heart.

"You think you can compete with me? You're not even close to my level Vegeta" The lower class had a cocky smirk on his face. Which was alien to his face.

Before Vegeta could sum up the strength to force words out of his mouth, the sky turned pitch black, he thought death had consumed him. He was cold and his body numb. He closed his eyes embraced death as he felt a cold breath shiver down his neck.

Darkness, he embraced it…

A bright golden light erupted violently inside the darkness. Vegeta squinted at it as it glowed filling up the darkness that surrounded him and the abyss that was planet Namek. The Saiyan squinted inside of the light looking for the source of it, however, the heavenly light masked them. He knew deep down who had such power. It tormented him every day.

"Kakarot" He called out weakly.

Vegeta heard no reply. Like a moth to a flame Vegeta crawled slowly, his pride and anger fuelling him, despite the numbing. Vegeta was unfazed as golden lightning struck around him. The lightning showed flashes of his battles with Kakarot.

"Stop mocking me" Vegeta demanded weakly.

The light grew closer and closer. He could feel the intensity and heat from the powerful aura. It aggravated Vegeta until he came face to face with the individual and surprise took over instead. It was not Kakarot but another. A boy. A boy he thought he was rid of a year ago.

The boy was tall, almost as tall as his rival, he was dressed the way he was when he fought Frieza. This time the sheaf empty as the sword was now held in the boy's hand. The boy's hair was golden and his clothes had the same golden hue. The boy's face had a smirk but it was the eyes that mocked him the most the emotionless emerald eyes they were the same as…as… Kakarot's he was mocking him once again.

The boy raised his sword making Vegeta flinch and put his hands above head in a weak effort to defend himself. Never had Vegeta looked so cowardly even when on death's door step. He waited for the strike. He waited for death. He waited but it never came. He slowly raised his head to see the boy's sword held back by hand he followed the hand…Kakarot!

"No… let him go" The younger Saiyan said in a cold voice. "He's not worth it. A house fly is more of a challenge" The two broke out into a fit of evil laughter which became louder and louder and it roared in Vegeta's ears.

No more! Summoning all his strength he pushed himself up slowly despite trembling like an earthquake. The pain! He felt like his whole body would collapse at any second. No! He had to win…even if it killed him. Now pushing past what he thought possible he raised his other leg and slowly put the weight into both of them. He grunted as the pain got worse but eventually Vegeta stood tall and stared at the two Super Saiyans but this action only amused them further.

"Look at him, he can barely stand, he'll never be a challenge"

Vegeta was amazed at the sudden speed as they zoomed away. He began to make to limb and make chase to prove he was no weakling! The chase soon ended as Vegeta legs gave way and he collapsed on to his face. He looked up only having a moment to see the two lights to disappear in the distance and leaving him alone in the darkness.

'I'll never be able to catch up to them'

Vegeta's snapped open again. He was sweating and panting heavily. He scanned his surroundings. He was now back in the cave there was a thunderstorm outside almost representing the storm inside of him. This nightmare was a reoccurring one and each time. Why? Was it destiny? Or was there a physical reason holding him back. He pondered long and hard until it him. He knew what led him to be weaker than the clown…

The woman. it's her fault constantly disturbing my training and mocking my race that's superior to the whole generation of hers!.

He had enough of this pathetic rock. He had to get away, get off this planet and continue his training in isolation where he wouldn't have such distractions. It was time he left…

Bulma sat at the sofa in her living room drinking a hot espresso with a worried expression as the thunderstorm roared outside.

Vegeta had not come home last night and she was worried about the man since he left yesterday to go find Goku. It was her fault. He was gone… she didn't mean what she said but she couldn't help it she was so frustrated with that meeting they were doubting her and her families whole scientific breakthroughs and bringing out some delicate history as a way of blackmail and all she needed was flashes of lights and sounds of explosions going off in the background. Then he had to just be himself and…and…she snapped.

She had felt awful nonetheless. Shen was disgusted with what she said but… she knew it was the stress but did she really have to use sensitive topics like his race and Goku?

Vegeta probably hated her! He most likely would never look at her or… she quickly shook those thoughts from her head. She had to stay positive. She should make him a feast as an apology. They had been getting really close recently and his dark mysterious nature could be so…attractive… he had such charm under that dark demeaner.

'Could there be a possible future with Vegeta?' She pondered, he is a strong man, I guess he could be a supportive husband but how would he settle into the fact of not training twenty-four-seven. She knew that was impossible but she wished he could relax and see a life outside of fighting.

She headed in to the kitchen and began to pick out some food to cook for Vegeta. A noise…from the balcony followed by the thunderstorm echoing behind it. She ran back into the living room to see in the balcony doorway was Vegeta completely soaked from head to toe still in his training clothes. Bulma's expression was shocked. How long had he been in this storm?

"Vegeta come here put this on you'll catch cold" Bulma offered her jacket and wrapped it around him. An angry expression appeared on his face he threw the jacket at Bulma's feet.

"Vegeta don't be silly you'll catch cold" Bulma said in a motherly picking up the jacket and embracing him but he stood there silent with the same expression.

"Let go of me woman!" Vegeta demanded "You have no right touch the prince of all Saiyans after all you've done!

"Vegeta no…I didn't mean what I said, it was a hard day for me…I was just making you a big feast as you entered"

"Quiet! Not only do you mock my mighty race but you disturb my training with your mediocre pathetic romantic pursuits" Vegeta growled. "I am a warrior and my only purpose is to become a Super Saiyan and make that clown fall at my feet. A goal which you and Kakarot hinder out of fear of my potential" Vegeta accused.

"No Vegeta, you're not thinking straight…

"Oh, now I'm incapable to think now?" Vegeta asked her harshly taking her words out of context.

"No Vegeta I would never do that to you. I know how much beating Goku means to you and you'll do it I know you can but Vegeta I can't help the way I feel … I thought you felt the same way" Bulma said upset by how Vegeta has reacted. She had tears in her eyes and despite an unknown urge to comfort Vegeta kept his arms folded and kept a cold expression.

"It was a moment of weakness," Vegeta lied. Deep, deep down beneath all his pride something was there for Bulma but his birth right was more important. "Besides I thought I was not as great Kakarot? so he's clear better than me?" Vegeta referenced her support of Kakarot to contradict her.

Bulma was shocked she had no words to describe how she was feeling. She was hoping Vegeta would come back like any of the other times they have argued. This was the complete opposite like something had traumatised him…made him a cold emotionless brick wall.

"You fought Goku didn't you" Bulma felt a swell of sympathy wash over when she came to the realisation what she had pushed him to do.

"Well done! You were right he does outclass me" Vegeta admitted. Bulma froze only moved to give chase when he'd left the room to his own. The room had few pictures one on the desk of Bulma and Vegeta, of course she had to take it when he was no ready because he thought they were pointless but he had knocked them over like they were nothing but pain. He entered and picked up a set of capsules from his desk and marched passed her and marched towards outside. He put the capsule inside of their case and carried it with him out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"He's stronger than me but not for long" Vegeta answered ambiguously.

"No why are you packing up your equipment from your room? I thought you liked to train as soon as you woke up" She knew his daily schedule by now with how long they'd lived together.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vegeta said coldly knowing he had left away presents of affection of the Bulma behind.

"Vegeta please something amazing has happened" She begged.

"What? You found a way to stop being so needy?" Vegeta's were as sharp as a knife.

"I'm…" Bulma began but was cut off by Vegeta

"Don't waste your breath" Vegeta cut her off his already weak patience gone. She brought it upon herself when she mocked him. How could he have been so weak to let the words of a measly woman control his actions. how could he have been so foolish.

He stomped into the garden. The rain had stopped but the clouds were still dark and the lightning and thunder echoing in the distance. He marched towards the gravity chamber and up the loading ramp. He was stopped when Bulma grabbed his arm. He turned slightly to face her their eyes locking.

"Vegeta just let me talk to you." Bulma pleaded. His eyes softened and he turned causing her to smile and gave her chance. "Vegeta…I'm pre…" She said happiness filling her voice that was spilt when Vegeta pushed her of the ramp and on to the damp grass. The ramp was raised in her face. He was going?

A few moments after there was a rumble and the thrusters ignited and before she knew it the ship was in the air and becoming smaller and smaller.

Tears rolled down her face as the ship rocketed into the darkness above. She put her hands on her stomach and the sobbing became heavier. He wouldn't be there to comfort them. He wouldn't be there to protect them. He would never know how sorry and how much she loved him deep down.

He would never know about their son.


	4. A New Challenge

_**Chapter 4: A New Challenge**_

* * *

**I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or the Battle of Gods movies: Battle of Gods and Revival of F or any of the characters!**

**Hey guys thanks for the follows, didn't expect to get ANY in the first few days till I started updating more, how about that! I hope you are enjoying the story**

* * *

_**Vegeta's Gravity Room- Earth's Outer atmosphere**_

* * *

Vegeta gazed at the blue gem known as the Earth as he rocketed further and further away from it.

'I'll back for you Kakarot!" Vegeta declared.

He looked at Earth one last time and turned his back on it. The air around him seemed tighter for some unknown reason. He shook the hesitation away and walked over to the control panel. His mind too distracted from all the events that have transpired on that eventful day he needed training. He needed something to keep his training interesting…A smirk grew when an idea hit him…

'Heh heh maybe I should visit one of Frieza's old stations" Vegeta chuckled. he knew there were still remnants of Frieza's old army trying to piece together the broken empire. Perfect. He punched in the coordinates and his ship started flying towards the station. He activated the gravity also the room turned crimson and he began his training session while his ship rocketed through space.

* * *

**_Earth- Capsule Cooperation_**

* * *

Why? This question kept coming into Bulma's head but she already knew the answer to the question that plagued her mind. Her. He might not have left if not for her. They could have had something! Well, what was she thinking he would have never have been interested in someone like her, yes, she was considered perfect here, she was probably wasn't that exciting when you can go toe to toe with demons and monsters.

Bulma continued to sob alone in her back garden. Alone…until she felt a warm strong friendly hand place itself on her shoulder. Her tear-filled eyes were met with the kind dark orbs of Goku.

"Damn! I just missed him!" Bulma's eyes widened at the Saiyan's appearance now she thought about it. She stood and began to beat the Saiyan's chest. If it wasn't for Goku her son would still have a father. "Why'd you have to fight him Goku? Why do you have to torment him? Why? Why?" The blue haired woman repeatedly asked.

"Bulma? I'm sorry I tried!" Goku apologised.

Great! Did he think this was something small? How could she tell him she was pregnant with Vegeta's child and he had forced him away?

While she was distracted the Saiyan placed his hand on her stomach…he had to make sure. He had to make sure the future was safe! There! It was small but there was a power there. He wiped the sweat from his forehead knowing Trunk's existence was secure. He feared the worst when Vegeta left and he missed him…but luckily the child was safe and sound growing inside of his mother's body.

"Bulma… you must make sure this child is safe" Goku told her throwing her off balance. How did he know? Did he detect him? How would he even know to check? She was stunned and silent

"Bulma, your child will grow up into a young man, and he will come from a chaotic future ruled by chaos and death he came back so I live…so we all do…your boy was that Super Saiyan who killed Frieza" Goku revealed to the boy's mother.

Bulma was speechless. Her boy would be a Super Saiyan! One that killed Frieza she might add. Her boy would save the world just by warning the Z fighters of the androids! He saved Goku! Goku! But…she would have to raise him on her own. A Saiyan!

"But Goku can I look after him on my own" Bulma confessed her fear. How would she raise such a hero? Without Vegeta…

"Bulma, Trunks said Vegeta died when he was only a year old, I know you can do it! Goku encouraged his friend and smiled confidently at her.

"But…"

"But nothing!" Goku cut her off. "I believe in you and you can count on us to support you along the way" Goku smiled and wiped the woman's tears.

Bulma however couldn't shake her doubt as she looked up to the sky once.

"What do you think will happen to him Goku?" Bulma asked concerned for the prince.

"He'll be back, he wouldn't miss the opportunity to prove his strength to the world" Goku smirked. He knew Vegeta would want to prove his strength against him. Vegeta would do anything to become a Super Saiyan! Goku was excited and looked forward for the day Vegeta returned but hid his excitement for the time being. Soon!

* * *

Vegeta's ship rocketed through space he was nearing the end of his journey and soon his journey would be nearing its end. His training was pushing him to his max now without any distraction! He rested was when his body couldn't physically train anymore.

He lay on the bed that came from the floor. His eyes blinked multiple times each time when he blinked his eyes were closed longer until his eyes stopped blinking and the prince had passed out on the bed.

Vegeta's eyes opened he looked around only to see an abyss of darkness in which he stood, he was wearing his Saiyan armour which was damaged and his body had multiple cuts in it.

"Kakarot come out I know your there" Vegeta yelled but there was no reply just the echo of his voice sounded through the abyss. "Coward come out and fight me" Vegeta yelled the challenge again again nothing but silence. The prince snarled in annoyance and ran into the spiralling abyss in search of his rival.

"Heh heh look at the poor little prince of a dead race!" Frieza chuckled in his first form but for some reason the tyrant was much taller than him. This was wrong!

"Don't you dare mock my race you are nothing compared to a Super Saiyan" Vegeta yelled his voice was…high pitched? Vegeta looked down he was a child again! What?

"You little pest that legend is just a stupid myth created by your dirty monkey ancestors" Frieza voice became more serious but had a hint of fear inside of it. All those years he denied it but the legend frightened him.

"I'll show you Frieza" Vegeta started to power up but when he reached a certain level it was rising anymore, what had happened?

"Silly child I must discipline you know" Frieza threatened walking towards Vegeta. The threw a KI blast directly at the tyrant before he got closer. Smoke engulfing him

"I told you I was a Super Saiyan" Vegeta laughed.

Frieza stepped out of the smoke screen and slapped Vegeta across the face causing the young boy to fly into the wall; Frieza strolled over to the boy's spread body and kicked him in the side.

"You're lucky I'm a merciful leader Vegeta and I see your potential" Frieza smirked that one sentence was full of lies. He only kept him around to mock him and no way was he a merciful leader!

The prince evolved into an adult but Frieza was still in his first form. He placed his foot on Vegeta's head and pushed it down.

"Bow before your lord, Vegeta" Frieza chuckled applying pressure.

"Kakarot" Vegeta yelled out of desperation. They were on never had he pleaded for help since Namek when Frieza had him on death's door and now he had found himself in the same predicament that he found himself in on Namek.

Vegeta thought death was here till a flash…the Super Saiyan had arrived.

"Kakarot… I knew you would come to save me… I knew you would" Vegeta said a genuine smile of relief appearing on his face.

Vegeta starred at Goku his expression of murderous intent aimed at…him!

He heard a sob pierce the intense silence.

He looked over at Goku and saw the woman was the source, he ignored her and reached out in a plea for help.

"Kakarot please…. help me" Vegeta's head grew tighter and the veins were clear due to the pressure.

"No Vegeta nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it" The low class warrior refused his plea. Vegeta was petrified, this wasn't Kakarot. How could he just watch. He would never do this. He was too soft to watch somebody suffer.

Goku raised his hand and a KI blast formed in his hand. Mercy?

"Goodbye Vegeta"

"No!" Vegeta screamed in agony as the golden light created nothing but darkness.

Vegeta awoken panting heavily his body sweating. Why couldn't he just be left alone and rest? He sat there for what felt like forever till an alarm sounded and a voice spoke from the panel.

"Unknown ship identify yourself or we will be forced to shoot you down" A crackly voice came on the other side from the other side of the radio communication. Vegeta limped over to the main console of the ship and pressed the button to allow him to respond to the warning.

"This is the captain Atsuo of the planet 219 we were on one of our many trading routes when we were under attack by a group of space pirates and we had to take over an enemy ship just to escape, we have wounded aboard we need to dock immediately" Vegeta disguised his voice to convince those on the station to let him land. He'd actually killed the captain thinking back to it.

There was silence on the other end

"You have permission to dock in dock 16 captain we will pull you in with the tractor beam" The voice replied, Vegeta smirked as he felt the ship being pulled into the hanger.

Time to prepare for his 'visit'.

* * *

The ship had been docked and he was ready. The next sight that Vegeta saw made an evil smirk curl up on his mouth. The sight of a dozen soldiers and doctors standing by the ship in shock of the man who stood in the loading ramp of the ship. Glad to see they remembered him.

Vegeta slowly walked down the ramp of the ship and towards the door until…an idiot blocked it, it must have been his first day on the job because he clearly was not in fear like all the others, with a blink of an eye leaving nothing but a pile of ashes was in his way. Vegeta heard the gasps of shock behind him and continued to walk through the station

He passed multiple soldiers who all gasped when they saw him past. A sense of nostalgia hit him as he thought back to the days when those above him were Frieza and his personal body guards, who knew he'd surpassed them, but the commoners? Easy.

First things first…healing. He turned into one of the many medical rooms to get healed so that he could train again almost immediately.

A bald reptilian doctor shook in fear when he saw Vegeta. The reptile tried to slip out thinking the man had not seen him. He had a chance of survival and by the gods he would survive he only had to slip past the Saiyan. He only had a little further to go…

"I don't know where you think you're going" The warrior spoke leaving his trance and stared at the reptile who's back was to a wall. The Saiyan got closer and the reptile could feel the fear coursing through his veins.

"Put me in the pod" Vegeta demanded his eyes not leaving the sweating reptile.

"Yes…yes sir" The lizard swallowed and walked over to the healing pod and opened the door allowing the prince to step inside, he attached all the pieces slowly his hands were shaking like he was diffusing a bomb he jumped when the Saiyan prince yelled at him:

"Get on with it!" His patience getting thinner, the reptile finished putting the necessary machinery and closed the tank at the flick of a few switches.

The reptile set it to an automatic opening. He had the opportunity to escape and he would take it leaving the room in a frantic escape. Vegeta felt this and didn't care. He got what he wanted.

He closed his eyes and rested until he was fully healed.

* * *

**_Capsule Corporation- Bulma's Room_**

* * *

Bulma was sitting on her bed and touching her belly sure it wasn't too big yet but Goku felt her child's power. Was he that strong? She closed her eyes. Knowing his potential was like a spoiler. He was handsome and intelligent and by Kami a Super Saiyan! He had a dead ringer resemblance to Vegeta. The scowl he made when he first laid eyes on them after powering down made that clear now looking back and yet he had a kind heart. Vegeta had clearly not influenced the child's personality but…he should still have his father…

Bulma could feel the tears ready to escape as she thought of Vegeta once more until the door creaked revealing none other than…Yamcha.

"Hey Yamcha" Bulma smiled removing her hands from her belly she wasn't ready to announce that she was pregnant with Vegeta's child yet especially to Yamcha, he may not want to admit it but he still loved Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, I heard about Vegeta leaving and I just wanted to check if you were affected!" Yamcha's tone had a hint of annoyance as he knew the two had grown close.

"Yeah I'm fine Yamcha I don't really care if he wants to be alone then he'll be alone" Bulma gave a not caring type of smile but deep down she was just hiding her true emotion.

Yamcha was was amazed how Bulma really didn't care about Vegeta like she had suggested over the last year maybe she was just trying to be a good host? He felt like an idiot he had been jealous for no reason.

"Huh I thought you'd be bothered by it a little Bulma" Yamcha rubbed his head as he questioned the woman's uncaring nature. Nonetheless Yamcha smiled he was happy to see that his friend was okay he thought he'd have to cheer up an emotional wreck but it wasn't the case.

"You want to go into town and hang out for a bit then?"

Bulma didn't really want to but maybe it would be good to get her mind of her worry of the future of her child and Vegeta if she just relaxed and maybe have a little fun.

"Yeah okay just give me half an hour to clean up and get ready," Bulma said a genuine smile appearing on her face this time.

Yamcha smiled and left the room he was happy this could be his and his only chance to win Bulma back but he had to be there for her and cheer her up then he can test the water and see if their bond was still there.

Planet Trade Organisation Station 55

Vegeta made his way into the library to see nothing had changed, there were still hundreds of high tech computers that held the public knowledge of planets conquered by The Planet Trade Organisation. He knew what he was looking for…well more specifically who.

Vegeta smirked at the soldiers who threatened the prince but the sweat could clearly be seen. In one quick movement Vegeta had broken both their necks. One for each hand.

He searched through log after log until finally he found the one he was looking for. He quickly noted down the coordinates and an excited smirk appeared on his face for what was to come. A worthy battle.

He made his way to exit the vault with excitement but was paused by a slender grey alien and a fat blue toddler sized, they looked like a disgraceful sight.

"Tagoma and Sorbet nice to see that the fat oaf and the twig are still friends" Vegeta mocked them and processed slowly towards them.

"Vegeta I'm surprised to see that you've returned monkey, You're under arrest" The weak emotionless voice of Tagoma spoke and pulled out a pair of energy shackles and approached the Saiyan

"Haha once a caged monkey always a caged monkey" The childish voice of Sorbet spoke mocking Vegeta on how he used to live in fear of many of Frieza's higher tier soldiers Tagoma and he being one of them.

"Shame that you don't have the power to place me under arrest" Vegeta sighed mockingly.

Tagoma grunted "We challenge both Zarbon and Dodoria with our power" He reminded. He would not be mocked by a dirty Saiyan

"Last time I checked I killed both of them on planet Namek" Vegeta announced proudly a smirk firm on his face.

Sorbet was shocked this couldn't be true Vegeta couldn't have surpassed Dodoria and Zarbon. He couldn't have raised his power. Well after Earth was it? Both Vegeta and Nappa both went dark and then Namek went dark a few weeks later after they went for the Dragon Balls the Saiyan's had unconsciously revealed.

"You're lying" Tagoma refused to believe the Saiyan's strength.

Vegeta walked forward and Tagoma and placed the energy shackles on him but before they latched his wrists he moved so quick he pushed the slender soldier to the floor and placed the shackles on him instead. He moved and jabbed Sorbets stomach so hard he became unconscious. Vegeta smirked seeing his opportunity to leave and took it.

"D…amn you …Vegeta you'll pay for this" Tagoma struggled for words his eyes not being removed from Vegeta.

"You and what army" Vegeta smirked "Oh wait there all weaklings!" Vegeta cackled.

"No… This has bee…n broadcasted to Lord Cooler…. Who will deal with you after he handles with an uprising on planet 216" Tagoma grunted, Vegeta turned he was a bit shocked that

"Well good" Vegeta retorted confident and with no fear what so ever.

"What?" He couldn't believe that. He wasn't shaking in his boots over the thought of fighting Cooler.

"I'm going to kill him!" Vegeta declared. "I am a Super Saiyan.

* * *

**Will Vegeta be able to defeat Cooler and transform to a Super Saiyan find out on the next exciting chapter of A New Path! :D Always wanted to do that! **


	5. Planet 216

_**Chapter 5: Planet 216**_

* * *

_**The Outer Atmosphere of Planet 216**_

* * *

Vegeta gazed out the window at Planet 216. What an eyesore! A desert planet. He wondered what was the intrigue in such an eyesore.

'Looks like the actions already started' Vegeta smirked as he saw lights flash in the distance.

Vegeta ship entered the atmosphere and rocketed to the surface, speeding up faster and faster until it contacted the surface of the planet causing a huge crater in one of the mountains of the desert planet.

Vegeta's aura surrounded him as he stood on the ramp of his ship and took to the skies. Where was his prey?

He could see the city ahead it seemed that they have mined inside of a rocky area and their houses were inside the mountains like the prehistoric Saiyans. Most of the house were crumbled and the only few surviving and the people looked were pale skinned with giant heads. What freaks!

He scanned the battle and locked eyes with the leader of Coolers armed squadron, Salza, the man held one of the races people by the throat and was interrogating him for information about what they were looking for. Vegea formed a KI blast in his hand and threw it and it flew like a missile towards Salza but the captain jumped out of the way and instead it disintegrated the interrogation victim.

"Very bold Vegeta, you would never make such a cowardly move when you were younger" The blue skinned alien commented in his light French sounding accent. Vegeta pointed his finger out moving it left to right with confidence. He beat Ginyu so he knew he'd win.

"Oh, I don't feel like fighting such a weakling! It's kind of boring." Vegeta created a fake yawn in order to mock and challenge the leader.

"Well Vegeta your confident now but you won't be after you fight me" Salza challenged.

"Oh stop being fake look at how blue you are I'll make your death as painless as possible" Vegeta mocked using Salza's natural skin tone to insult him. "Please the first ones on me" Vegetz pointed to his cheek. Salza snarled again how dare he mock him, he swung at Vegeta and hit him directly in the cheek but the prince did not flinch nor had his cocky smirk.

"I'll wipe that cocky smirk off your face, you filthy monkey!" Salza declared and let out an onslaught of punches and kicks that Vegeta dodged with ease. Salza prepared one giant punch and it seemed to be on target and neared Vegeta's nose but it seemed Vegeta did this to lure him and proved this by catching his fist.

"Come, wipe this smirk off my face" Vegeta chuckled which caused Salza to growl at him like a cornered animal applied pressure to the alien's arm that caused him to let out a cry of pain. Eventually Vegeta let him go. The blue skinned alien backed up and created his energy sword on his hand began swiping at Vegeta causing the prince to start moving backwards to avoid the energy swipes. Vegeta ducked one of the strikes and instead cut through the building. That would have taken his head off! Salza attempted another strike for the head but this time Saiyan caught in his hand and crushing it causing the energy sword to disappear.

"Come on! A toddler is more likely to hit me" Vegeta enthused sarcastically. In one quick movement, he extended his leg and Salza's body disappeared into a nearby building and collapsed on top of the captain.

Salza crawled out of the rubble but there was nothing but darkness that surrounded him, it seems that the rubble he had crawled out of had even more ruins and collapsed rock surrounded him. He took a moment to breath and to plan his next plan of attack. He prepped an energy sword in his hand it suddenly vanished out of fear when a cackle sounded from outside the rubble and surrounded him. Salza jumped when he thought he saw a shadow move. he held his sword near the source of sound but nothing was there. He jumped out and looked for Vegeta but…he was gone. How? He scanned his surroundings but still nothing.

"I'm behind you"

Salza turned and slashed but it was caught by Vegeta who squeezed the captain's hand , the sword still ignited, and used it to cause Salza to stab himself in the ribs. Salza screamed in agony. Vegeta released his arm and moved away cackling mockingly.

"I'm not done yet" Vegeta said as he grabbed Salza by his hair and slammed him into the ground twice and turned during the second slam and hurled the broken body towards the ruins of buildings.

"You… filthy ape" Salza's blood forced itself out as he screamed at the Saiyan. How had Vegeta gotten so powerful to the point where he couldn't even lay a finger on him? A monkey being stronger than him was just impossible!

Salza tried to crawl away from the man who towered above him now that he was collapsed on the floor despite his small height.

"Hey where do you think you're going" Vegeta called out to the crawling body. Vegeta kicked his Salza in the ribs creating the sound of breaking bones but also causing Salza to cough up more blood and grunt in pain. The prince made his way in front of the body to cut off its foetal attempts to escape.

"You…" Salza was cut off as Vegeta kicked some dust in his face causing his face to become dirty. "Who's filthy now?" Vegeta sent the question back towards the soldier.

"Please… Mercy" Salza coughed weakly. The prince who looked down at the alien with a serious face that transformed into a face of arrogance. Vegeta smirked as he suddenly felt the others growing closer to him.

"Mercy? Let's see if death gives you any" Vegeta said outstretching his hand and forming a giant KI beam that engulfed Salza and wiped him away to nothing.

The fellow armed squadron were a hundred of meters away when a blue blast erupted.

"Salza" Dore screamed in his brutish voice as his power vanished from his scouter. The energy blast had faded leaving a cloud of dust that hid their captain's killer. It slowly faded showing the Saiyan prince by the name of Vegeta with a huge smirk on his face.

"How dare you!"

Dore rushed the prince and tried to grab him his arms extending forward ready to avenge the life of his fallen captain however it was futile because as the man as he was meters away from him.

Vegeta floated above him. Dore didn't realise where he was. However, Vegeta on the other hand had Neiz sneaking up behind him for a sneak attack. Dore saw this and smirked when he saw this. They would be able to fight this guy together.

"Hey Neiz!" Dore shouted with relief.

Neiz who didn't know what to do and panicked and began shooting KI blasts at the man who had now noticed his presence.

Vegeta began to dodge by simply kept moving to the side to dodge them but, how could he? They were going at lightning speeds and he dodged them with ease.

"You know you should aim where I'm going to be rather than where I am" A dark voice came behind the red alien. Within a flash, pain appeared in his side in the form of a fist. Seeing this and hearing his team mates cry Dore fired KI blasts to try and save him.

Vegeta disappeared and moved out the way but Neiz was still crippled with pain like. Luckily, he flew up in the air just in time as the KI blasts exploded only having a few moments to look at Dore and protest however his attempted cries soon were cut off as two gloved hands placed themselves on the alien's neck and snapped it with mighty strength and leaving the body it belonged to drop out of the sky.

"Oh, no he's dead, guess my chiropractic skills need someone work" Vegeta chuckled evilly.

"You bastard, you think… you think you can just come and kill us, Lord Cooler will make sure you six feet!" Dore yelled at the top of his lungs still trying to process the information that his team were dead like that.

"Oh snap!" Vegeta purposely added that dark joke to make the idiotic thug towards him so that he was able to finish him off with one simple chop to the necks pressure point and once again gravity wrapped the lifeless corpse into its arms and threw it down to the ground.

"Well that was easy" Vegeta sighed with disappointment "If Coolers anything like his men then this journeys is sure going to be one of the boring ones"

Vegeta flew into the air.

* * *

_**Coolers Spaceship- Other Side of the Planet**_

* * *

Cooler sat back and watched the extermination of this planets natives and watched the extermination of this race with glee. As the bodies of the natives piled up one by one as his men slaughtered them in a numberous ways. It was a glorious sight to behold. His men were laying down the law. Sadly, these people weren't worth his time but it was entertainment to watch nonetheless.

A blue blast erupted wiping out his men. He gritted and looked for the source who dared to have the nerve to perform such an act as well as the power.

Vegeta?

The Saiyan hovered down into the crater where half a dozen soldiers used to be, only to be replaced by a huge dust cloud with a hole in the ground. The dust settled and disappeared revealing Vegeta strolling out of the crate very smug and arrogantly. Cooler grinned as he saw Vegeta.

'Looks like the monkey had grown too big for his boots' Cooler thought to himself. He rose out of his chair and hovered over to meet the prince eye to eye. Many of the remaining soldiers were surprised to see Cooler meet the new threat. Was he that dangerous?

"Nice to see you again Vegeta" Cooler greeted the prince "I admit it's weird not to see you under my brother's foot" He mocked causing Vegeta to snarl.

"Well I can't be under a corpses foot now can I" Vegeta retorted "Don't worry you'll join him soon"

Cooler smirked at the monkey's wit. He already knew about Frieza's defeat on Namek against a golden warrior of legend. Now everybody was revolting against the Planet Trade Organisation because of his brother and father's absence. They forgot that he was the most powerful of the three.

"Oh don't worry, I know about my brother and fathers defeat at the hand of the golden warrior and it wouldn't surprise me if it is the Super Saiyan you bragged about for all those years when we had you on a leash" Cooler pushed at the Saiyan's buttons out of spite.

Vegeta smirked "Would it surprise you if I had become a Super Saiyan?"

Coolers eyes widened "But you're not the Saiyan who killed my brother! Last transmission said Frieza hunted a dirty monkey called Goku and now he's dead, wonder who did that? Certainly, not you" Cooler revealed the information to Vegeta who just scowled at the mention of the clown! "I was going to go to Earth after him soon" Cooler admitted the intrigue of Goku which only aggravated Vegeta even further and it was apparent.

Vegeta grunted, "That clown is beneath me and I am the true Super Saiyan" Vegeta roared a battle cry and charged Cooler head on. He struck a right jab at Coolers face that was stopped with a simple raise of his hand. Vegeta pulled his fist away and continued to swat at Cooler who dodged all of them by simple moves of his head.

"Just because my brother was defeated so easily, don't think I will fall" The Frost Demon warned.

Vegeta outstretched his hands and fired a giant energy blast that engulfed Cooler from head to toe. However, despite the successful hit he dropped into a battle stance, ready for the fight that was clearly not over.

Before the dust even cleared Cooler rushed through preparing a massive strike. Vegeta dodged out the way just in time. Cooler pursued him though and his onslaught showed the speed he used to catch him. Vegeta started to dodge but one of them grazed his face causing him to lose balance and get caught with the continued onslaught. Cooler wraped his tail around the prince's neck quickly and threw him down a large purple blast following him short after.

Unbeknownst to Cooler Vegeta had managed to dodge out of the way just in time and was now safely floating in the air looking at the giant blast that could have finished the battle then and there. Vegeta hid his KI signature as he rushed behind Cooler who was just considering the mushroom cloud and planted his knee in the back of his neck causing him to go spiralling off into the sky. Not giving the tyrant a moment to recover he surrounded himself in his KI and pursued Cooler with a barrage of attacks.

Suddenly his deadly onslaught was cut off a blast sent him flying off. Vegeta looked at his opponent, a sparkle appeared in his eye, the expression he had was so taunting and proved to be a useful distraction. As he could get close to Vegeta and swing. The Saiyan threw his arms quickly to defend his face and let out a surge of energy to give him some space. The two rushed each other again this time their arms locked trying to overpower the other. They both flared their aura's and muscles and screamed to build their power but again they were equally matched and digging a crater into the ground with their struggle.

It seemed the power struggle was going to last an eternity until Cooler's tail snuck under Vegeta's foot again taking the Saiyan's balance giving Cooler the opportunity to deliver a blow that sent Vegeta through the dirt.

The prince slowly got back up to his feet with multiple scratches from all the strikes he had from exchanging blows with Cooler, who had a couple himself. Vegeta was struggling to keep up with Coolers full power but he was not out of the fight yet. Suddenly an idea to give the edge appeared in his mind.

Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Cooler with a prepared KI blast and fired it towards the back of the head but the tyrant turned to meet it and in the process became blind. Now hiding his KI he then appeared behind Cooler yet again and yanked the tyrants tail and began to swing him round, in the air and finally released him sending him flying through his ship. Vegeta began outstretched his arm and began to charge his attack, he was putting all his energy into this one, a blue energy ball began to form in front of his hand it was small but deadly.

"Super Galick Gun!" Vegeta screamed as he released the blast, the blast became bigger as it flew towards its target and faster until it moved at lightning speed until it impacted it's target and hurled towards the ship causing a towering deadly explosion.

Cooler was just standing there. The blast had created multiple scratches on him and blood poured from his cheek. He reached up and touched his cheek and looked at the purple liquid. He snorted lightly at this sight…the snort became heavier until it was a loud cackle.

"Nice attack Vegeta it seems that you are a threat! Still alive though" Cooler sarcastically expressed disappointment. Vegeta's hands clenched into the fists, how dared he talk to him like that he deserved respect! The Saiyan charged.

Cooler turned and Vegeta's strike missed and he retaliated with his own in his lower back causing him to fall forwards in pain.

Vegeta pushed himself up only to be met with two giant energy beam flying towards him. He didn't have enough time to dodge so put his arms in front of his face in an attempt to block the attack. The attack's explosion lasted a few moments and the dust cloud that followed lasted even longer.

Vegeta had successfully survived. His armour now had a crack in it and his battle suit had multiple holes in it but Vegeta was still able to stand.

He waited no time in rushing back to the fight. He dodged one right hook from Cooler and delivered a strong jab to his stomach, making the alien choke for a moment, but a back hand knocked the Saiyan back a little. The prince was not stunned for long and delivered a boot in Coolers cheek knocking the tyrant into the sky. Vegeta held out his hands to the sky where Cooler was flying and fired a giant beam towards the Arcozian who disappeared into the beam.

Vegeta got in a battle stance as he felt the energy getting closer and closer until the purple figure come into view once again and he looked angry and this turned into a smug smirk of confidence.

"Well Vegeta who knew you had it in you, that actually hurt" Cooler was still smirking. "It's been a while since I had a battle like this. The last one being against my father when I was a child!" Cooler confessed.

"You won't win, I am a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta declared, he tried to not sound like he was out of breath. Cooler evilly grinned despite his best attempts to hide it he could see the Saiyan's exhaustion.

"I can understand how my brother would struggle against you Saiyans, if this Goku is a Super Saiyan my brother wouldn't have stood a chance! I however am on a whole new level" Cooler arrogant tone made it clear that he had an ace up his sleeve.

"Frieza was a weakling and you'll meet him in the other world" Vegeta threatened.

"I doubt that Vegeta, as you know Frieza could transform three times after his first form, well after years of training I have found another! A fourth form!" Cooler revealed, Vegeta was speechless it couldn't be possible. "I take your silence as a sign that you know how screwed you are right now" Cooler laughed "Don't thing like that, feel honoured, you're the first one to feel this power" His laughter turned into grunting. Coolers veins began to appear on his skin as the grunt turned into a scream, then his muscles expanded almost instantaneously, spikes began to grow out of his arms and his head as his size grew to the point where he was a giant until he could grow no more. He was a monster. Cooler would make sure Vegeta would beg for his life at the feet at the terror of his monstrous form.


	6. A Terrifying Transformation

_**Chapter 6: A Terrifying Transformation**_

* * *

Vegeta was at a loss for words at the new terrible sight that was Cooler's new form. His whole body had changed and become larger but his power had grown along with it. Deep down Vegeta knew how outclassed he was but he didn't want to admit it. He was the Saiyan prince, a Super Saiyan.

Cooler however was having the opposite reaction to his new power, he was quite proud of the results, he will admit Vegeta was beginning to take the upper hand but not now his final ultimate transformation would allow give him domination.

His crimson eyes pierced into Vegeta's very soul. Vegeta's mouth was agape. He could feel the immense power coming from Cooler it was monstrous he had never felt anything like it! Cooler snickered at the prince's surprise; he knew he was trembling at the power he possessed.

"Vegeta, close your mouth you're going to catch fly's, I'd say that's cannibalism but I won't hold that against you" Cooler laughed at how pathetic Vegeta looked.

"I will not be beaten. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. The one who will bring about your demise" Vegeta's voice trembled as he tried to act brave in the face of such immense power. He clenched his fist trying to stop his body shaking but the fear was too strong.

Vegeta charged Cooler his clenched fist and put all his strength into that attack and pushed it into the tyrant's face.

"Good hit I think that tickled"

Vegeta growled and continued his barrage of attacks, every attack connected and Cooler didn't even try to counter or block any of the hits but just took it. Vegeta swung his leg at Cooler's face at lightning speed but he stopped it with a simple raise of his arm. Vegeta was amazed at the strength of this new foe.

"No this can't be…Not again…I…I shall… not be outclassed by easily by you" Vegeta stuttered. He jumped back away from the monster that was pitying him for not being able to match his strength.

Vegeta rose to the sky with a plan. Cooler would just stand there he seemed so confident with his power that he wouldn't even move but little would he know that death would be approaching him at a rapid speed this attack was the attack that would finish him off and would send him to the otherworld.

He stopped so he was just a tiny dot to Cooler and outstretched his hands in front of him,a purple aura and lightning cackled around him and his hands as he began to charge his new technique. He then turned his body at an angle and a purple ball of energy began to form in between his hands. The sky became dark and Vegeta was the only light in the sky that radiated for miles. He was going to prove he was finally the strongest in all the universe.

Cooler grinned as he starred up at Vegeta, confidant that his power would be able to stand up to the attack that lay before him. The ground collapsed around him leaving only a small piece of land for him to stand on but he floated there confident.

Vegeta power continued to grow and he held on to his attack to make sure he had enough power to wipe out Cooler; he began to put some of his life energy into the attack to make his attack more and more devastating. He began to breath heavy and sweat poured from his brow.

Cooler's eyes grew wide as the power grew stronger an unexpected turn of events. It was not possible for it to get this strong, he stood shocked that Vegeta's attack had so much energy behind it.

Vegeta's attack was ready!

He was going to wipe out the last of the Cold Demons that had plagued his nightmares but why… Vegeta raised the energy above his head in between his two hands, the energy cackling like the lightning that surrounded his aura. He looked down at his target seeing he had twitched slightly, well, he could feel his greatness and he was afraid.

"GET READY TO DISAPPEAR DEMON!" Vegeta yelled down at Cooler who couldn't move. He then pushed his hands forward flat in forward him. "SUPER GALICK FLASH!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs as a gigantic energy beam shot forward, the beam was big enough to engulf a mountain, and flew towards Cooler at lightning speed.

Cooler held out his one hand to block the beam and screamed as he could barely hold it off until it engulfed him fully and an agonising scream sounded until it faded to nothing and a giant explosion that engulfed him.

The dust cloud took a moment to settle until it finally cleared. Vegeta slowly descend to the ground. He couldn't see his opponent from high up and began to walk over to the crater that now took up most of the landscape. He finally reached the crater and there lying there in the middle of the crater was a heap of rocks. Vegeta without hesitation disintegrated the rocks with ease to reveal that no broken battered body lay beneath. He looked around to see no sign of the Arcosian lord, no sign of his power signature. Vegeta suddenly fell back on to his back and began to laugh hysterically.

"Haha… I did it he's dead!"

Vegeta stopped laughing. He could see in the distance on the cliff there standing on top of the adjacent mountain was Lord Cooler himself and he was angry! The leader of the Planet Trade Organisation now had a few scratches on his chest and his arm was oozing with blood, the same arm that he used to try and stop the attack. The crimson eyes narrowed on Vegeta. He had actually hurt him!

Vegeta suddenly stood back up to his feet and got into a defensive position ready for the next attack that he expected to arrive at any moment but to the Saiyans surprise his opponent started to slowly applaud him.

"Well done Vegeta…I didn't expect you to finally man up and wear daddy's shoes, but keep in mind your father was killed by one punch from Frieza in our weakest form, and now it's time for you to receive similar treatment." Cooler threatened.

Vegeta starred down his opponent, he was trembling!'Damn it not now'

Cooler floated slowly towards Vegeta in front of him but a hit came from behind the Saiyan in his lower back causing a cry of pain to escape the prince's mouth. Cooler held the Saiyan back with his tail to make sure he did not fly away. He began to beat him while chocking him with his tail. He eventually had enough fun and spun Vegeta around with his tail and threw him into the mountainside and followed him into the centre of the cliff.

Vegeta's body lay there broken. Cooler grinned and punched the ceiling of the cavern to cause it to collapse and smoother the prince. Cooler however made his escape to the outside as they mountain caved in.

Cooler stood on top of the sea of rocks. After moments of nothing he reached deep inside and pulled Vegeta out like a vegetable.

"Wow look at the legendary Super Saiyan beaten and bloodied" Cooler announced sarcastically. While looking down at the prince who was trying to stop his eyes from shutting.

Vegeta looked up at the distracted tyrant and clenched his fists and fired at the lord at point blank range forcing the demon to release his grasp on his hair however the blast was not intense enough to cause much damage and only left scratches and burns around the son of Cold's face and only angered him.

"You know Saiyan I was going to grant mercy by a quick death but now you've forced my hand. Now your death will be painful and I will enjoy each second of your long death" Cooler 's eyes narrowed on Vegeta who was crouched on one knee. Vegeta finally stood and prepared for the onslaught of attacks.

The cold demon rushed Vegeta who tried to block the punch but failed and was knocked back. As he flew back Cooler appeared in front of him and slammed him down into the ground. Vegeta tried to get up but instead Cooler slammed his knee into the prince's abdomen and then slammed him back down to the ground. Vegeta tried yet again to get up but this time heard a battle roar.

"Death Flash" The golden beam flew towards Vegeta who just managed to jump out of the narrow beam. Seeing he failed Cooler allowed gravity to act on his body bringing him down to the ground and planted his foot into Vegeta's back pushing him into the ground.

"Is that all you got Super Saiyan prince?" Cooler asked lifting his foot off the prince.

Vegeta stood up gritting his teeth. the pain was trying to push him down but he wouldn't allow it, he stood and attempted another assault. The prince swiped and swung for Cooler multiple times each was dodged with ease until he landed a blow to the demon's abdomen making him flinch for a slight second. Vegeta did not stop to witness his reaction and continued by placing a kick to his jaw and went on to strike multiple times but before he knew it he was slammed into the ground yet again.

"Come on young prince you were getting some good hits in there" Cooler looked down pitying the almost lifeless Saiyan. "I'm impressed that you lasted this long but still this results was inevitable for a monkey. Who knows I might go to Earth after this and face the real Super Saiyan it might even be a challenge" Cooler added salt to the wound of the prince's defeat.

Vegeta's vision was blurry. The pain was unbelievable. Through his hazy vision saw Cooler but he couldn't hear him and could barely see him but he heard the dark laugh mocking him. He could pick out in his fuzzy vision that the lord of the universe was charging an attack and Vegeta couldn't do anything to stop him, he tried to stand but he wasn't strong enough. He couldn't rebel against the certain death that was coming towards him, he had failed, he was going to die to the hand of another cold brother. He struggled to stand letting out a roar of pain, it was no use his body had given up, his eyes widened and his body trembled, he was going to die for good. He closed his eyes for inevitability. He waited a few moments and waited and waited and waited yet nothing happened. Slowly opened his eyes after what had seemed an eternity. What had exactly stopped the lord from turning Vegeta to ash? In front of him stood a tall man stood there with spiky hair and an orange GI. This figure was a man, Vegeta knew all too well and he was infuriated, Kakarot had come to save him.

"Stay back Vegeta your too weak, you can't even reach Super Saiyan, I am the only one strong enough to fight him, you'll just get hurt" The low class finally spoke out towards the prince and he had that to say!

"H…How… dare you I am… the prince of all Saiyans, I have royal blood coursing through my veins…. I… demand res…respect! You clown" Vegeta spat as he slowly stood up from the ground forcing each word out as he was trying not to become unconscious.

"Turn…and look…when the prince speaks to you" Vegeta demanded, he was struggling to keep his eyes open, every fibre in his being trying to make sure he did not pass out from the pain he was feeling.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta's mouth went a gap when the Super Saiyan was knocked to the side with a backhand from Cooler and a lifeless corpse now lay on the side of a cliff, not moving bloodied, dead.

He couldn't believe what he just saw it was not possible! The Super Saiyan of legend beaten so easily! This must be some type of trickery…an illusion. He looked up at Cooler who was cackling at the lifeless corpse. His anger had no limit, he didn't care about his honour, he didn't care about his race, and he didn't care if he lived! He was going to make Cooler pay, he had taken his one opportunity in life to reclaim his pride. He punched the ground and lightning fell from the sky.

"You're going to pay for that! Vegeta muttered with murderous intent. "He was mine, I was supposed to be the one to kill him and now I'll rip you apart." Vegeta threatened, his teeth gritted, veins appeared on his head and his aura flared around him and once again the sky became dark. He punched the ground causing it to shake again. Cooler watched amazed as his power began to grow at an unstoppable rate. His muscles expanded and he let out a roar of anger and his hair flashed gold. His eyes turned to glass orb. His aura became a blinding flash of golden light. With one finally roar of anger, Vegeta and all the surroundings were engulfed in a flash of light.

Cooler eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

There in front of him was the Prince of all Saiyans still bloodied and battered, his armour still torn but now his muscles were expanded and his fist clenched to the point where he was drawing blood from his own hand. The most distinguished different feature of the Saiyan however was the golden hair and a gold aura that surrounded his body. It had finally happened the sleeper had awoken; the Prince of all Saiyans had reclaimed his birth right!

The legendary Super Saiyan transformation was his…

* * *

**Soooo…. Vegeta's a Super Saiyan, that's neat hahaha. I hoped you enjoyed and like the way I handled it. See you guys next time on the next exciting chapter of "A New Path For A Saiyan Prince"! **


	7. The Sleeper Has Awakened

_**Chapter 7: The Sleeper Has Awakened**_

* * *

Vegeta glared at Lord Cooler with the only emotion communicated from his body was rage. Pure rage. He had taken the one thing he lived for. He had taken the one thing that could have restored his pride. He had taken his chance! He looked over the body of his fallen rival once more to pay his respects to such a worthy rival, a great warrior, a great challenge. Kakarot was one of the best.

What?

The body of his rival was not there instead it was one of the planet's inhabitants? How could he be so foolish? His mind had been able to trick him like a child at a magician show. A Super Saiyan could not fall to a mundane fighter! Despite knowing his rival was still on Earth alive Vegeta still had the anger boiling in his veins at least he could still use it to rip Cooler to shreds with his own two hands.

The power he now possessed was unbelievable. He could feel the power coursing through his veins like water down the channels of a river, so natural. The feeling was exhilarating! He felt invincible. He could accomplish any goal with the power he now possessed. Right now the one goal he had in mind was wiping the worthless frost demon before him off this boring heap of rock and into the other world.

Vegeta looked up to see the horror on the face of his opponent. Vegeta smirked at the terrified expression and began to laugh at the Frost Demon as he could just feel the fear radiating from him.

"Look at you tremble! Amazed? Surprised? You should be as the legendary warrior stands before you and you get the honour of being nothing but ash that will be on the bottom of my shoe" Vegeta threatened maintain the amused tone in his voice. Cooler had had enough of the prince's mockery of him and began to form a KI blast in his hand behind his back while Vegeta boasted and fired it at the prince and while he was still off guard. Dust engulfed the prince instantly as it made impact.

"How did you like that Super Saiyan" Cooler called out. The dust began to settle and clear showing the Saiyan there unscathed and amused by the effort of attack made by the frost demon.

Vegeta began to walk towards the giant alien out of the dust cloud. The Frost Demon just froze in place at the sight of this. Suddenly the golden warrior vanished in a blink.

Cooler was astonished by the new monstrous speed of the prince. He felt a tap on the shoulder that caused him to jump out of his skin. Damn Vegeta! Cooler attempted a punch for his ghost but the Saiyan caught it with a tightened grip. The sound of bones breaking echoed throughout the land. Cooler fell to his knees due to the pain hoping it would. He couldn't hold back! Cooler quickly flared his aura in an attempt and his power grew. Vegeta saw this escape attempt and placed his foot on his head as he tried to escape.

"Aw isn't that cute your bowing" Vegeta remarked, keeping his foot rested on top of Coolers head between the antlers or whatever they were.

The demon grunted and flared his aura even hard and violently and the ground crumbled beneath his feet with his efforts until he shot up knocking Vegeta off balance and took off to the sky. The prince regained his balance quickly and looked up to see and starred at the Arcosian who was flying lightning speeds towards Vegeta who had little time to duck an elbow to the head but he did just in time and countered with a fierce punch to Coolers ribs and continued the assault on his opponent. Every punch and kick made impact each causing pain to Cooler until he finally regained his composure and began to block these kicks and punches with his arms. The two became nothing but a blur as they battled it out in the deserts sky.

The two jumped away from each other and starred for a moment. This hatred for one another had been was genetic. Ever since the Saiyans were oppressed and the Arcosians feared the Saiyan's power. This hatred for one another was as natural as breathing.

The two let out a battle cry as they charged each other once again and thunder cracked and cackled and the two began to exchange blows yet again.

"So, Cooler how does it feel to be the last of your family? Well doesn't really matter! The only thing your family will be remembered for is being the ants the mighty Super Saiyans crushed" Vegeta boasted as a punch as it almost contacted his face and cut off his claims.

Cooler growled in anger and attempted a solid kick to the prince's side, only for the prince to arc his body and the attack. Cooler was slowly getting more infuriated as the battle was prolonged. Sweat fell from his temple as he continued with this pointless blows with the prince who was barley breaking one. He was tiring. Vegeta's blows gradually got closer as his exhaustion grew. This was shown when Vegeta delivered a mighty headbutt that knocked the tyrant back in the sky.

"Well look who won that little exchange," Vegeta boasted.

Cooler clenched his fists in anger his aura surrounding him as he powered up his muscle size becoming bigger as he maintained his full power. The planet shook in fear and the rocks fell before the monster's feet. Vegeta smirked as he saw that Cooler was holding nothing back and he had a challenge ahead of him.

"You done throwing a hissy fit" Cooler threw a KI blast towards the prince. The confidence in his tone backing his blast as he had such confidence in his power.

Vegeta saw this and deflected the KI and Vegeta back flipped off and looked at the demons body. His hand reached out to Cooler's tail and grasped it with a good grip adding his other hand as well as a devilish idea appeared in his mind. Cooler gasped as he felt the Saiyans gloved hands wrap around his tail. In an impressive display of strength Vegeta lifted the demon from his tail and slammed him into the ground multiple times. Each slam broken the demon's body more and more body breaking from the impact. After a game of ball slam, he decided to try the hammer throw and hurled the Arcosian into a nearby rock. The rocks collapsed on top of him as he made impact.

"Hey looks like you just hit rock bottom" Vegeta projected so he knew he was definitely pushing the strings of the short-tempered aliens so.

The rocks began to move until they were obliterated by Cooler's aura surrounded him. He pulled his arm behind his back, his hand gathering energy and became a purple ball however as Cooler outstretched his hand it erected into a long wide beam that flew towards Vegeta cutting into the ground as it rocketed towards the prince.

Vegeta stood there confident he could take it on. His eyes widened as it grew closer and he realised the attack was more powerful than he predicted. No. He didn't have enough time to counter or dodge out of the way and with only one option left, crossed his arms and placed them in front of him, prepared to block the attack. The attack engulfed the prince who stood his ground.

Cooler watched as the explosion engulfed the prince and his figure disappeared into the blinding violet light. He turned satisfied that ended it and began to limb away.

"You think this is over Frost Demon" He called out his tone angry. "I'll wipe you from this plain not the other way around" Vegeta threatened.

Vegeta was angry he had been damaged! As a Super Saiyan! It was unthinkable. He was the legendary warrior but he was hurt? Impossible!

Using the pain and rage to fuel him, he soared towards Cooler at lightning speeds delivering a right hook to his face, and delivered compensation for the pain. Vegeta didn't stop there and delivered a blow to the stomach. Twisting the fist in its impact zone to twist the knife in the wound. Cooler was crippled by the pain in his abdomen and allowed Vegeta to suplex him into the red ground.

Vegeta stood from his move and placed his foot on top of the Arcosian's back so he couldn't dodge what was about to come. Vegeta began to fire multiple KI blasts into his back creating yet another dust cloud but he didn't care he was pissed he had felt pain as a Super Saiyan!

The demon pushed his hands against the ground and pushed Vegeta off him. His whole body was in agony and scorched from the shots it had just received. He could still sense the Saiyan behind him despite his success in pushing him off. So, without looking threw a well- aimed KI blast at him knocking him back and giving him so breathing space.

The prince recovered from the blast he was unprepared for and clenched his fists. Vegeta was already injured due to the battle pre-Super Saiyan and now the battle had be prolonged to the point where either could collapse at any moment.

"Your becoming really reliant on the sneak attacks for somebody who was so confident of their new transformation" Vegeta tutted the Demon for his overconfidence despite having his own in his own power. "Is it because you are scared? can you feel it the nightmare passed down through your family? the thing that makes you quiver as you rule over weaklings?" Vegeta continued his rhetorical line of question and smirked at the sight of the frozen ruler. "The golden warrior of the Saiyan race with the power to kill you is not a dream anymore! The sleeper has awakened, I the prince of all Saiyans have become a Super Saiyan and your end!" Vegeta warned becoming confident once again as he regained his composure. He clenched his fists and prepared for another bout.

"No no no no!" Cooler screamed, "You are not stronger than me! You can't be, you are just a monkey, no I will prove I am stronger even if I have to destroy the whole planet!"

"Oh, wow is that like a thing with your people? Seriously your race does that a lot when they cower" Vegeta retorted not really taking the threat seriously confident he had the power to stop anything Cooler threw at him.

The Frost Demon rose into the red crimson sky slowly. His body was hunched over due to the exhaustion and was showing clear fatigue as it had many cuts and scratches and he was bleeding profusely.

"You'll be dead soon and I will be the strongest in the entire universe" Cooler declared raising his hands in the air and ready to end it all.

"Oh, so you are second to me!" Vegeta laughed as the Frost Demon had unknowingly admitted the prince as a threat. This only caused more anger in the tyrant.

Vegeta looked up as an orange ball began to be formed in the hands of the tyrant and it became bigger and bigger at a rapid rate. Vegeta was confident; he pulled his arms back as he began to charge his own attack, he had to stop it, he was not letting this bastard win this battle.

The planet began to shake intensely due to these two gods gathering energy into planet destroying attacks. The sky changing into a dark shade of red as they did so and the structures of the planets collapsed as their power shook them to the ground. The aura of the two became so large only a purple and golden light lit up the dim sky. They both glowed out of control with lightning striking down due to their sheer power.

Cooler could feel all his power in this one attack it was enough! He would survive easily but the dirty Saiyan wouldn't that was for sure. He grinned evilly at the idea.

Vegeta looked up as he saw the orange ball. He put more and more power into his attack to be sure he could stop an attack that strong, he could do it he was a Super Saiyan. His attack was a golden ball at the moment it sparked golden electricity just waiting to be released, his attack was immense and had much of his power in. It was his destiny to win. Vegeta's aura grew and grew, his hand steady as he held his attack, he was ready to counter the death ball that would attempt to claim his and the planets life.

"Goodbye monkey" He heard Cooler called one final remark as he threw the giant orange sun resembling attack towards the Saiyan below.

Vegeta looked up his eyes trained on the attack flying towards him. He grit his teeth, the power coming towards him was immense but not for a second did he hesitate, he would stop it he would!

"Galick Flash" Vegeta screamed as the the golden ball of energy erupted from his hands to meet the orange ball.

A white flash struck the land as these two attacks impacted one another. Vegeta held his arm out attempting to push his attack through the Frost Demons, Cooler doing the same with both of his, their energy spiking against one another as each attack tried to overpower the other. The planet was shaking like it was about to split into two from the immense beam struggle. Vegeta grunted as he could feel Cooler's planet breaking attack slightly edge his. He pushed harder and harder putting more power into the beam. Cooler on the other hand, was focused on keeping up once again. His arms outstretched as far as they go as he tried to push this gigantic ball of death on top of the prince, sweat pouring from his brow as he tried to keep up. Vegeta felt the opportune moment coming. Cooler slowly decreased as he exerted himself to match the might of a Super Saiyan. Vegeta hands was outstretched and with a mighty battle cry he pushed more power into his attack making the beam wider and wider which had successfully begun to push Cooler's attack back. Cooler's eyes widened as he saw the energy attacks flying towards him. He fired multiple KI blasts to try and push it back at the prince but it was to no avail as in no time the Frost Demon felt the warmth of the attack engulf his body and began to scorch him and push him far away. Oblivion.

Vegeta watched as the Frost Demon disappear into the beam as it dissipated off into the distance. The battle was over and he had come out triumphant. He had proven the might of the Super Saiyan. The Saiyan prince had reclaimed his birth-right. Vegeta stood his head up high the wind of the desert blowing through his golden locks as he tasted victory in the air the Saiyan cackled at his victory for a few moments until he felt something. Cooler was still alive…weak but still breathing…No he would not survive!

Vegeta hovered until he saw the lifeless body fall from the sky and crash into the red rocks below. Vegeta hovered slowly over being on his guard for another sneak attack like he had tried to previously. Vegeta saw the demon laying their breathing slow but barley. He strolled over to the tyrant but never dropped his guard.

"Well look what we have here. How does it feel to be beaten?"

Cooler grunted as he tried to move. He didn't have enough energy to even move. The prince had humiliated him beyond belief and he would make him pay if it was the last thing he did.

"Don't worry we will fix that" Vegeta continued. He walked slowly over, his face smug, it was all too easy. Cooler saw this and knew his moment had come. A purple beam was fired at Vegeta piercing the Saiyan's aura…death was coming to him now but to Cooler's surprise it did not cut through the Saiyans body. His shocked expression clearly shown on his face. Vegeta saw this and glared wickedly.

"You see I knew you'd try that and now you've used up the last on your strength on a barrier…what a stupid mistake to make" Vegeta mocked his tone becoming more serious towards the end of the sentence. Vegeta produced a yellow ball in his hand and slowly walked towards Cooler who couldn't do anything but just watch as his death approached. Vegeta smirked and laughed as Cooler attempted to move but to no avail he had truly used up all his energy. "You should have bowed why you had the chance" Vegeta told him "But now you get the honour of being obliterated by the prince of all Saiyans" Vegeta boasted. He brought the yellow ball in his hand towards Cooler's face and released wiping the tyrant from the plain of existence.

Vegeta smirked as he had finally won and murdered his opponent, the Saiyan prince had won and his victory would echo for generations. This would be the day known as the day the prince became a Super Saiyan!


	8. Realised Legend!

**Chapter 8: Realised Legend**

* * *

Vegeta smirked as he looked down at the lifeless corpse of the now dead Frost Demon and his hand that had the blood of his enemy splattered across his gloved hand. He turned the battle was his and now the universe was his oyster as he had all the power he had ever dreamed of to do whatever he wanted with it and his first intention was to complete his training and head back to that worthless rock of planet and flaunt his power.

His thoughts of training and beating his kind-hearted rival delighted the Saiyan. He took off to the sky to escape this irritation and began to search the planet for a place to rest. Vegeta flew high in the crimson sky the world around him becoming a blur until he came to a sudden halt in the sky of a canyon. The canyon was as tanned as the rest of the planet however was not dull and had some interesting formations in rocks. A rare sight however was a flowing river that split up the. A cool breeze swept the scorching desert cooling down the new prince who hovered in the air inspecting the land below him. He slowly descended to the massive shadow cast in the middle of the valley and landed to the river and looked around until his eyes made contact with a cave with a palm tree for shade above it. The hollow hole in the mountain was barren and empty but had many rocks sticking out that he could lie on.

He lay back allowing his hair colour to return to normal. A calm relaxed feeling of fulfilment washed over him. He had finally achieved his goal of becoming the legendary warrior, a Super Saiyan, a warrior able to wipe one of the demons that enslaved him and made every day of his life a living nightmare! He had got the closure he had needed and his pride slightly restored. Vegeta closed his eyes, Kakarot's apparent death in his mind had caused him to gain unbelievable power, and did he care? He thought long and hard but it was not that. It was because it was not by his hand it was because the fool had not humiliated at his feet. Vegeta realised his one purpose in life was to become stronger than Kakarot and beat him in one on one combat! It's all he lived for. he thought as he slowly closed his eyes as he drifted off exhausted from the battle that had demonstrated his Saiyan might.

* * *

**Earth**

* * *

Bulma gazed out the window and up to the deep blue sky, the sky was empty without a single cloud in it and she wouldn't admit it but she was looking up at the sky seeing if there was any trace for the gravity chamber with the Prince of all Saiyans inside safe. It had been a while since he had left her and their son. He didn't know and he deserved to. The only people who knew were the Son family and her family. How would she explain this to Yamcha who had done nothing but be there for her making sure she was okay and safe? She looked down at her stomach. She had no increase in her size that was noticeable just yet but she felt full and had been needing the bathroom a lot more. She would most likely have worst symptoms due to this child she was carrying being half Saiyan. A half Saiyan that would become a Super Saiyan! Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She looked down to see that it was Yamcha calling. Kami knew how she would be able to tell him she was pregnant with Vegeta's child.

"Hey Bulma where are you I'm waiting here for you you know at Capsulebucks" Yamcha reminded her as she answered the phone. Bulma gasped as she heard this, she was so distracted thinking about her unborn child that she had forgotten that she had arranged to get coffee with Yamcha.

"I'm so sorry Yamcha, I'll get there as soon as I can!" Bulma replied quickly "I'll see you soon" They both said their goodbyes. As soon as the conversation was over Bulma got up as she quick as she could, she felt slight discomfort for some reason, grabbed a nearby leather jacket and throwing it over her casual white shirt and jeans and made her way out of Capsule Corp getting into her portable helicopter to save time and took off to the sky.

She reached the Capsule coffee shop in no time some of their departments had become ridiculous over the years but kept them as the richest family in the world.

She landed the helicopter and returned it to its capsule and walked into the coffee shop and walked over to Yamcha that was sitting at a nearby table. She looked at him with a bewildered look he had two cups, she could see he had a black coffee but in front of him was iced hazelnut macchiato.

"Your favourite am I right? Yamcha asked even though he knew the answer. "With chocolate syrup?" He continued to question a confident smirk appearing on his face. She gave him a smile that went from ear to ear, she took her seat and began to drink the delicious drink that she would have believed that was made by the eternal dragon himself. Yamcha smiled at Bulma and reached out for her hand that rested on the table.

"How have you been Bulma, I hope you're okay" Yamcha expressed.

"I told you I'm fine, I don't care" Bulma retorted quickly, she still would not admit to the ex-desert bandit that she was upset by Vegeta's departure; she couldn't show weakness especially with a child on the way! She looked up and she could feel her eyes burning, hot wet tears were forming, she quickly faked a yawn and wiped them from her eyes.

"Look Bulma I can tell when your upset! You know I can just don't hold back you know I'm here for you I always have" Yamcha said who had risen from his chair to kneel down in front of Bulma who had become stone silent.

"Look I am slightly bothered by Vegeta leaving" Bulma admitted still upholding the stubborn brick wall hiding her emotion. Yamcha looked at her with sympathetic eyes, he hated Vegeta if he had the power the Saiyan would be dead but Bulma cared for him and could see good in the heartless monster so the bandit did not show sign of anger.

"You don't need him Bulma you are a strong independent woman and you can do a lot better than that monster," Yamcha said in an attempt to cheer her up.

" But…. You; don't understand Yamcha"

"What don't I understand?" Yamcha asked after Bulma's comment however at the sound of the reply Bulma began to panic, her mind raced for an excuse to tell Yamcha she couldn't tell him not yet. What could she say, if she told him the truth she'd put him into cardiac arrest, if she told him a lie he might catch on, she could mess everything up and end up alone again!

"I loved him" Bulma told partial truth but it worked because as the water works fell from her eyes and she went to wipe them she felt the strong muscular arms of the earth warrior wrapped around her and holding her close in a tender embrace, for the first time since Vegeta had left even though it was such a short time ago, Bulma felt a warm sensation overwhelm her and she felt safe in Yamcha's arms he would protect her no matter what and he would always be there, she smiled and closed her eyes. Yamcha had always been there for her and he was the sweetest guy and they never really had much time to catch up ever since he died. She continued to sob her mind returning to Vegeta, she thought about the galaxy and wondered where the Saiyan Prince had disappeared to and prayed to Kami that he was somewhere safe so that he could come back to Earth one day and see their son.

* * *

**Planet 216**

* * *

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry as he had just awakened, he stretched his arms out and grunted as he stretched.

Time to leave!

The Saiyan got up quickly and returned to where he had parked his ship. When he got inside, Vegeta smirked to himself he arrived on this planet as an inferior warrior he didn't know what power was but now on his departure he knew. It was found in the legendary transformation that he now obtained, his birth right was once again his and he was the prince of all Saiyans once again.


	9. A Saiyan and His Food

**Hey guys no funny snarky stuff let's get right into this chapter! I can't wait!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Saiyan and His Food **

* * *

Vegeta sat down exhausted from his recent training session. It had been a long time since Cooler fell at his feet and he had come a long way since finding ways to rejuvenate his way by 'borrowing' others resources.

He sat in the chair, his chest moving rapidly and sweat dripped from his head. His training was increasing his power immensely, his base form increased in power due to his recently acquired Super Saiyan transformation but also due to his training.

He sat there breathing and realised how silent it was, how empty the ship was, how alone he was. Nothing penetrated the silence for the longest while until a loud growl interrupted that silence, his eyes snapped to the source of the growl. His stomach. He had been so engrossed by his training that he had forgotten to eat.

He stood up and walked over to the fridge opening the door full of hope only for those hopes to be shot down as fast as an energy blast. Nothing. He must have run out of food because every shelf only full with disappointment and this only caused his stomach to growl louder than a great beast.

'I could eat a whole race right now' Vegeta thought holding his stomach.

There should be a rest stop nearby where he can refuel as well as refuel himself. He would only have to travel for a few hours with the annoyance of his stomach but then again, he had gone weeks without food. So, he decided to continue with his training that he had been so actively engaged in.

He clenched his fists and the golden aura he had worked so hard to achieve surrounded him and bathed him in its golden light. This cue caused the bots to appear around him at their most intense difficultly but at his level it was child's play. The challenge was measly but it would keep him distracted until he reached the fuelling station.

* * *

_**Earth**_

* * *

Bulma walked into the kitchen through the backdoor with two bags of shopping on both of her arms, she placed them down and turned to see Yamcha entering the door at an awkward angle due to trying to juggle ten bags which caused her to giggle.

"Hey Yamcha, you alright with that stuff hon'?" Bulma asked jokingly as she saw the fighter struggling to carry for the blue haired woman. She however was only carrying two due to Yamcha being a gentleman and offering to carry all of them even though the task to balance all of the ridiculous amounts of shopping was near impossible.

"Yeah, I got it BULM…AHHH, I got it don't worry" Yamcha panicked as he almost dropped all the shopping but he quickly regained his balance and continued to move very slow so it wouldn't happen again.

"Thanks so much Yamcha! You've been a big help as always" Bulma praised the man who had walked around with her all day probably bored out of his mind but yet he helped her.

"Ha you best remember it. So does that mean I can get a free discount on capsules?" Yamcha chuckled as he placed the last of the shopping down in the kitchen and sat down on a nearby stool.

" No but I can think of some perks" Bulma smirked at Yamcha and he smirked back however she realised what she had said and what it suggested and began to panic. "I mean…like we could get you a new car, your last one was destroyed after all, well then again I guess you don't need one when you can fly because you know you can get around…" Bulma had begun to bumble and it made Yamcha smile. He felt special it was rarer than Goku not being hungry. Yamcha simply raised his finger and put it on her soft lips a small smile on his face as he did so.

"A car sounds nice Bulma" The bandit said in a hushed tone.

"Oh, great that's just great that is Yamcha, would you like some coffee, I'll make us some coffee" Bulma stated as she turned to the coffee machine to recompose herself.

Yamcha glanced at Bulma as she went to make the coffee and smiled despite their breakup he had missed her and he was glad he could spend time with her once again. Hopefully deep down he would be able to win his girl back and get her away from that killer…Vegeta.

Bulma sipped her coffee as she brought Yamcha's over to him placing it down on the table. She had felt so bad she had meant to tell Yamcha that she was pregnant for so long but she just didn't have the nerve. She feared he would completely freak out and hate her and she didn't want that. She looked out the window and up to the sky where was Vegeta? Was he safe?

"Oh boy I better get back to training" Yamcha stated "I might not be a Saiyan but every bit of help helps right" Yamcha laughed.

"Well why don't you stay here and we could help you with your training? It may take a while to build again since Vegeta took the last model but it would give you a boost" Bulma offered Yamcha she did like having him around and maybe this would help her gain the confidence to tell him the truth.

"Really?" Yamcha asked "That sounds awesome Bulma give me no time and I'll be able to match even Goku" they both laughed at Yamcha's unrealistic goal that was said as a joke. They both continued to laugh, Yamcha had a feeling of joy overwhelm him as it was so good to see her happy again.

* * *

_**Space – A Few Hours Later**_

* * *

The ship circled the station for the second time and the prince was becoming impatient as it seemed there was no way for him to land without crashing into the landing zone.

'Come on…need somewhere to land' Vegeta scanned as he hovered above the station. After he saw a ship take a space he spotted he lost it.. 'You know what screw it' Vegeta then procced to turn off the flight controls and the ship started to fall faster and faster and faster until it was rocketing towards the landing zone. The ship crushed two ships but nonetheless he landed now food!

He walked down briefly gazing at the dust from his crash just started to settle and he gazed at his crash site and chuckled at what he had done.

"They should clean this place up its bad for business" Vegeta said smugly with a curve in his lips. He continued to walk down the ramp and through the damaged ships and rocks that were now sticking out the ground thanks to his ship. One ship blocked his way but he was too hungry to do the longer process of going around. He could go over it. Na! Vegeta put his hand up and fired a pulse that caused the ship to break into smaller pieces. It didn't matter he could take on anyone who had a problem now that he had the ultimate power nothing could stop him.

He looked at the establishment as he approached it looking at the neon that read "Dice's" at the top, that was the best feature of this place, the rest of the small building was run down and decorated with cracks and sot. Even the plant life was starting to taking over and starting to run the place. He heard the loud music playing on the inside it was loud and high pitched and was sung in an alien language, he had heard this type of music all his life, but music never fazed him. He finally reached the door and it opened for him as journeyed inside he got a whiff of the food that was cooking.

'By the sky of Arcose what a scent' Vegeta thought as the smell reached his nose and caused him to speed up the pace passing a brawl and sat at the counter. The room was full with different alien races, some rough looking, socialising and drunk at their tables. He waited and waited but it was to no avail nobody had come to take his order and he was in no mood to be patient and that was him on a good day.

"What is with this lousy service? I demand my order be taken right now" Vegeta voicing his annoyance to get some service. He looked around and he took in the atmosphere of the stop and it was quite busy, on his right all thirty seats were taken yet again by yet again a variety of races and they either had intoxicating beverages in their hand or foods to fill their appetite. Why did he have to wait then? Vegeta only thing that was on his mind was the smell of the food that led him here quickly.

"Sowwy bud joint is a bit hot" A woman with blue skin laughed next to him clearly under the influence he glanced at her in disgust at her state. "Hey wa was dat look abo…" Vegeta looked to see why she had fallen silent but she had disappeared. Disappeared out of the chair that was. Vegeta looked down to see the woman face first in the tiled floor of the counter, her hair a mess, he rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the counter.

"Does anybody work he…." Vegeta was cut off when a waitress walked in front of him with an innocent smile on her face waiting to be of use. She was aging aas shown by the wrinkles in her pale pink skin and greying hair.

"What can I get for you dear?" She asked causing Vegeta to smirk.

"Well finally hmmm" Vegeta pondered, it had been so long since he had eaten the meals of space and weren't missed, the food was not as good as Earth's but he grew up eating these dishes. "I request to see a menu" Vegeta asked folding his arms. This time he did not have to wait long as she simply just turned around and grabbed him a little grey menu which had clear signs of use. 'This fuelling stations resting stop is quite old fashioned' Vegeta thought to himself as he read the choices on the menu in front of his eyes. "I'm ready to order" Vegeta announced closing the menu that the waitress had handed him and handed it back to her.

"What would you like hon'" The waitress asked eager to please her customer. Vegeta smirked, eager to give his order.

* * *

The waitress struggled as she carried 4 plates somehow with her staff behind carrying more of the massive order out. She had lost count after 100 dishes.

Vegeta didn't care however he was enjoying his meal. He ripped into the meat of the purple bug type creature in front of him the prince did not forget his manners and made sure no pieces of food hung from his mouth and didn't eat too quickly and messy unlike some idiotic buffoon. He wondered how far that fool had progressed in his training, the clown was next on his list. He then procced to break open a fish from another planet imagining it was his foes spine that he was breaking with his hands.

"Servant woman I demand some more Elvish fried wings" He yelled after swallowing his latest food. The woman wiped sweat from her brow as she placed a big plate of Kuin monster breast on the table and went to fetch the man's most recent request.

"Right dear on the double. You are a hungry one." She finished as she disappeared back into the kitchen. The moment she disappeared the doors opened with a loud bang causing everyone to turn to see who had entered except for Vegeta who was too focused on his food.

It was a tall Dorian, the race was of Dadoria, but unlike Dadoria he was a darker shade of pink which was more intimidating well to those easily intimidated. His spots were as black as the darkness of space and he had multiple scars all over his body signifying he had been in a lot battles. His armour was a dark black and gold model, the shoulders decorated with spikes.

"Hey pipsqueak do y'u think you smashing my ship makes ya all high and mighty?" The tall large alien shouted in Vegeta's direction however his loud aggressive attempt to get the small man's attention fell on deaf ears as he did not even turn to give the oaf attention.

Everyone was shocked that this man did not even turn at this threat how did he not care at all?

The pink alien to growled in anger and he marched right up to the prince however he still did not get any attention. "Y'u got some 'earing problem buddy?" He shouted again right in his face, his spit hitting Vegeta's face, however once again he got no response. Instead Vegeta just wiped the spit and continued eating. He slammed his fist on the table causing everyone to jump except for Vegeta yet again who simply picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth thoroughly. He placed the napkin down and shifted in his chair slightly. Silence. Silence had taken over the stop and tension started to rise to see the response of the mysterious man who they had never seen before. Everyone was on the edge of the chairs careful not to break the silence as it could cause them to get caught in this dangerous act. Silence. What was going to happen? Everyone's eyes were fixed upon this event even though they knew it was dangerous yet they could not turn away because they did not want to miss what could happen next. Would he beat the snot out of him? Would he beat him to a pulp? Would he break all his bones? They had to wait and find out which of these he would do. Finally, the silence was broken by the man who let out a sound of annoyance.

"Servant woman! Bring me some more egg rolls" The prince demanded at the top of his lungs causing people in the bar to fall back out of shock. He was being challenged and was more interested in food. Vegeta looked evilly delighted when she very quickly placed a bowl of egg rolls next to his big dish of Kuin which was practically finished except for half an ounce that the prince was still finishing. The Dorian had veins clearly showing on his head out of anger due to being ignored by the man who was more interested in stuffing his face than answering what he had done and he would not put up with this bastard's attitude.

"HEY BUDDY!" The Dorian said smacking his hand down on the plate and Vegeta's plate and then time seemed to slow down…the egg rolls flew all over the place in multiple directions. Vegeta moved faster than he ever had before, jumping over furniture, to catch the egg rolls in one fail swoop. He turned his head to the left to see two more egg rolls getting closer to the ground at an alarming rate using all his speed he turned into a dash of light and caught the last two egg rolls by jumping and catching them with his empty hand and stuffed them in his place.

"Hey buddy do y'u wanna 'xplain why y'u smashed my ship?" The Dorian asked yet again anger covered his face and he wanted an explanation. However, he did not get the response he wanted instead he just got a smirk and the man in front of him devour another two egg rolls.

"Oh, please you're not worth my words or my time, you big tub of lard" Vegeta made reference to the size of the fat alien in front of him and walked past him back to the counter. "I wouldn't aggravate me further however… you've already come between me and my food" Vegeta warned. Vegeta turned and ignored him he would obliterate this mass of fat when he finished his food and luckily, he didn't drop any of his food and he would be able to enjoy the rest of his meal.

"Ewwww an egg roll is in my drink"

That voice pierced the room and everyone looked at the man who had flinched and turned into stone at that announcement. Vegeta just stood still contemplating how he had just realised he had lost the delicious egg roll and he would not be able to enjoy its deliciousness now.

"Man y'u gonna be like that egg roll in a bit… broken" He chuckled. That was the final straw. Slam. The giant alien found himself flying through the door from the fist of the Saiyan who had moved like a flash of lightning. In another quick burst Vegeta followed his prey leaving a hurricane of wind left behind it.

Vegeta flew through the now broken doors and slammed his fist down on his prey who was now lying behind a ship, which he had made a hole in on the ground a mile away. Vegeta slammed the alien into the ground over and over and over. The Dorian was now bloody and beaten with cuts and bruises all over him. Vegeta grabbed him by the scruff of his armour.

"Well since I'm down by one egg roll looks like I'm going to have to get something else to eat" Vegeta threatened causing the fat alien to look in horror of this threat that was just spoken to him. Vegeta's eyes were full of rage first his egg roll had been stripped from him by this fat oaf. The disrespect. Vegeta licked his lips "I like my food cooked though" Vegeta let out a small evil chuckle after his sentence.

He tossed the Dorian into the air and despite the tiny gravity on this small rock he still flew fast! Vegeta followed him and slammed him into the ground breaking his armour completely with the force he had put into his attack and he hurled to the ground below. The whole rock also shook due to the force from the last blow and he outstretched his hands and fired a blast towards the rubble in which the fat alien had landed which disintegrated the Dorian.

"Damn it I always over cook" Vegeta evilly chuckled as the small explosion soon disappeared showing nothing remained. Vegeta however was still hungry as shown by his stomach growling as he wanted to get back to his food.

He flew back over to the stop he had dined in and he could see a crowd had gathered outside to see the action unfold but all saw the complete slaughter even if it was from far away.

As soon as Vegeta landed they all moved aside out of fear due to the small amount of godly power he had just displayed for them causing a smirk to appear on his face. He strolled inside feeling everyone follow him with careful eyes.

He walked over the debris that he had created and back to the same chair he had chosen when he first entered. He got comfy in the chair and the waitress looked at him not with fear but with amazement.

"I'm going to need more egg rolls" Vegeta simply stated with a small smirk on his face. The waitress was shocked how could he do something like that without a care in the world?

"Do you know who that was? He was part of a powerful group of bandits who come in here, they are super strong, they are even feared by the planet trade" The waitress exclaimed at the danger of what the Saiyan had just done causing the smirk on the prince's face to grow he seemed quite calm.

"I don't care who or what they are because nobody and I mean NOBODY comes between a Saiyan and his food!"

* * *

**So never come between a Saiyan and his food XD I had a lot of fun writing this chapter XD I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying it. **

**On the next chapter: Will Vegeta get more egg rolls? XD oh well exciting things coming soon! I'm gonna call this side of the story the Space Adventure Arc XD 2Till next time guys. **


	10. Why Do We Fight?

_**Chapter 10: Why Do We Fight?**_

* * *

Vegeta spun around on his chair so that he could lean back and relax on the counter. He had finally finished satisfying his apatite once again, this time without any interruptions from any annoying fat blobs. He picked up a glass of water, he had on the side, to wash down all the food. Over his shoulder, the last of the dishes were being removed from his sight.

He slowly stood up due to feeling bloated and began to make his way to the broken-down doorway and back to his ship until… he was stopped. In front of him was the waitress, she stood there with her arms spread out stopping Vegeta from walking around her. He looked at this pathetic attempt in front of him and cackled.

"You really think you can stop me from leaving?" Vegeta smirked "I'm a little out your league, I'm afraid, the service was good but doesn't mean you tell me what to do! Now move out the way before I disrespect my elders" Vegeta warned her.

"No! You can't leave! Not after what you have done! Not after who you have messed with!" The waitress told the prince holding her ground, not afraid of the scowl he wore on his face.

"What some pathetic bandits" Vegeta laughed pushing past her after his attempts to intimidate her failed, which surprised him, and continued his way back to his ship making his way out the doors and back to his ship.

"They're stronger than you think, they rebelled against the Planet Trade organisation!" She shouted towards his back getting further and further away. Her statement causing the Saiyan to stop, his back still turned, but he did stop moving signifying to her that he would listen. "They are cowards, they will find your ship and blow it up, they don't care for a fight and a warrior like you deserves a better death" She said to appeal to the ego he clearly had. He turned around and looked at her. Did he really listen to her? Was he really going to help her?

"So, they're still no threat to me" Vegeta simply stated and went to go and turn around again. "It's a waste of time". He began to walk away once again. No! He couldn't leave them defenceless, those bandits would destroy them.

"But…what about if they kill us?"

"Not my problem" He calmly shouted back. Was somebody really that heartless?

He began to become smaller and smaller as he walked further and further away. She had to think of a way to get him to stay so he would solve the problem of these bandits. He wasn't listening to the ego, he clearly had. He wasn't listening to her pleas for help either. What would he listen to? What did he enjoy…

"Food" She shouted. "I'll cook you all the food you want and you know what I'll do it for free" She offered but he stopped and he shook his head.

"What's to stop me going somewhere else and you know, simply not pay? I didn't pay you. Do you think there is something that can stop me?" Vegeta laughed. He carried on walking further and further and he walked across the ships that he had destroyed to make his way to the building.

The elderly woman cursed under her breath, she had forgot to ask for money in her shock of his power and his slaughter of the bandit. She only had a few more moments to try and appeal to this man and get him to help her and the clock was ticking. She then thought back to his landing.

"You know what! I'll fix your ship and everything make it more powerful in every way, you'll be able to travel the galaxy faster and unlike other mechanics who charge up front I'll let you use everything here for free and everyone here now works under you and I'll let the fact you didn't pay go only if you help us, we'll give you everything for free and treat you like a king, food, gear, you name it" She threw every offer she could conceive at him in an attempt to get him to help her. Had it worked? He stopped in his tracks once again and turned with a smirk on his face. She smiled as he smirked at her and began to make his way over to her.

"I'll take you up on your offer, I'll destroy those bandits but I want that ship more powerful in every way for when I leave" Vegeta stated pointing at his ship that was crashed in the ground.

"How can we predict when that is?" She asked shocked beyond belief at the high expectations this man had set.

"Well you best get to work then shouldn't you servant" Vegeta smiled evilly and began to make his way back towards the stop.

"My name is Yoalol. Yoalol Vanrest actually" She challenged him who stood there. "Should I call you master?" She asked sarcastically.

"Vegeta. Master Vegeta actually" Vegeta threw her words back at her while turning around and threw a smirk her way and began to make his ship to continue his training. She smirked at his back as he disappeared. He certainly was an interesting fellow.

* * *

**Earth**

* * *

Gohan lay down exhausted now in his pyjamas. He, his dad and his mentor had just finished another day of training. Not only that though he had his studies as well. He was torn between the two. According to his dad he had been getting stronger recently but Gohan was worried. Would he be enough? His dad seemed to think.

His dad was proud of him with how much he had improved in such a short space of time. His mom on the other hand was also proud, as much as his dad. She knew Gohan was going to go on and become a great scholar one day. His studies had not dropped since he started his training but it was leaving him exhausted juggling both. He thought he could handle both but it was pushing him to his limits.

Gohan pondered about his future. What was more important having a strong income or strong fighting capabilities? If he had a career as a scholar or something like that he couldn't be a full time fighter like his dad or Piccolo. That question plagued Gohan's head. He didn't enjoy fighting that much but why did his dad seem so eager to all the time? Was it because of the pride Mr Piccolo spoke of? How come he didn't feel it? Was there something wrong with him?

His thoughts were cut off when the light to his room came on. He rubbed his eyes due to the sudden blinding light, he had been sitting there in the dark for a while, and looked to see who was in his room. His dad stood there leaning on the doorframe wearing his tank top and a pair of boxer shorts, showing he had come to say goodnight.

"Hey Gohan, I didn't wake ya did I?" Goku apologised with a smile as he saw his son's eyes come across him.

"No dad, I was just lying down and get comfortable that's all" Gohan replied, hiding the conflict that had come into his head about his father and why a warrior fights. Gohan always thought it should be to defend the ones you love. Like when his dad fought and defeated those who threaten Earth. He didn't do it for himself, he did it to help others or so he thought. Did he enjoy fighting more than saving people's lives?

Goku made his way over to his son's bed and rustled his hair. "Night son. Make sure you're ready for another day of training tomorrow after you finish studying, your mom wants it done first thing tomorrow and that means it's the law" Goku told as he tucked him in, making sure he was comfortable. He gave one last grin and began to head off for bed and stood by the light switch and smiled at his son about to wish him goodnight one more time.

Gohan had to tell him what was bothering him. He was his dad and a great fighter after all and he would be able to answer these questions running around in his head.

"Dad?" Gohan called to his father cutting of his goodnight wishes.

"Yeah son?" Goku replied making his way back over to his son who sat up in his bed to have a conversation with his dad. Seeing this Goku sat on the end of the bed.

"Why do you fight?" Gohan just spat it out and asked his father straight up. "What's more important? To fight for your loved ones or for the thrill of it? Piccolo said a while back with Vegeta how we fight for our pride especially us Saiyans" Gohan continued his head lowering as he continued this topic.

"Oh boy, Gohan it slips my mind how grown up you can be sometimes" Goku laughed clearly taken aback by the maturity of the question. "Well…Piccolo is sort of right about that. When a warrior goes into battle, like at a tournament or a sparring match it's for competition and we have to prove our skills against our opponent, right?" Goku asked which Gohan answered with a simple nod showing he was on the same page as his him. "Now if you lose it tears you up a little because all that hard work with training and it still ends in defeat. It's the stress I guess. However, we Saiyan's feel it more because we have a natural interest in combat, explains why I've been so eager to always have a good box now and again" Goku laughed once again trying to keep his son as positive as he can. "We have a lot of confidence in our power and its shocking when we have somebody who can challenge it. It's good because things never get boring but it wounds us as it says: at the moment we aren't good enough" Goku explained a more serious tone taking on his voice. "Vegeta has that more than us as he was born and raised with Saiyan's, it's in our blood but he was raised with his pride as foundation so when he is defeated it goes against all he knows and gives him a drive to improve." Goku continued to explain, looking out the window up to space where the prince now roamed the stars. "Does that help son?" Goku suddenly finished with a fatherly smile on his face.

"But what do you fight for?" Gohan asked the same question again.

"Whoops almost forgot" Goku chuckled whole heartedly at how forgetful he could be. "Well you see Gohan as I just explained, pride is important, and fighting for those you care about is too, it's your job to defend them if you can. There is a thrill I get when I fight somebody new and powerful though son" An excited look on the Saiyan's face which morphed into a calm face as he looked down at his son. "I also fight for you and your mother and all our friends, you all push me further as I know if I fail it puts all you at risk. All these things add up and make me the fighter I am. I fight not only to improve myself but so I can help people" Goku stood up smiling at his son. "It's not just one thing. Every fighter has many things that makes them the person they are and as you get older son you'll find yours" Goku told his son kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do you understand son?" Goku asked one final time.

"Yeah I understand now dad" Gohan beaming back at his father. His faith was restored in him, his father's explanation had made him understand but now he had to push himself to figure out why he fought battles.

"Great son, know get some sleep" Goku gently smile, lying his son down and tucking him in one final time and began to walk back towards the door. "I'm gonna have to tell your mom to lay off on the books" Goku laughed. "With how smart you talk we might as well make you the adult of the house" Goku joked with his son and Gohan laughed with his dad louder and louder, it finally died down and the two looked at each with gentle smiles on their faces. "Goodnight son" Goku called.

"Goodnight dad, sweet dreams" Gohan called back as the light was turned off the light. Gohan moved around in bed to get comfortable and with his mind now at rest he slowly started to drift away to have a good night's rest.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the Goku and Gohan scene, tried to make it a good one XD See you next time…**


	11. Signs

_**Chapter 11: Signs**_

* * *

In the parking lot of a buffet restaurant, an air car landed. This car belonged to the Capsule Corporation. People looked at it in shock and shame as they were making their way to get back to their normal plain ancient cars. Out of this car stepped Bulma Brief who was wearing a casual red dress followed by Yamcha who wore a shirt and jeans.

Yamcha had finally persuaded Bulma to let him take her out. He had been constantly asking since Bulma was under a lot of stress recently.

They began to make their way inside of the restaurant. It was very old fashioned but in the middle of the room of table and chairs was buffet of a variety of foods.

"Reservation for Yamcha" Yamcha told the waiter who immediately took them to them to their table. They went through the process of ordering their drinks and they were told they were able to go and pick from a variety of food to treat their appetite. However what shocked Yamcha was what happened as soon as those words left the waiters mouth. Never in his life had he seen Bulma move so fast, hell with how fast she moved she would give the Z fighters a run for their money when it came to speed. He went after her and grabbed a plate of his own. He began to place his food on, a smirk on his face as he placed noodles and a bunch of spices on his plate, proud of his choice of food. He was always good when it came to spices, nobody could beat him, he was like the champ of spices if that was possible.

"Hey Bulmahhhhhhhh" Yamcha screamed as he turned his head. Bulma had a mountain on her plate. Not only that but she also had two bowls full and…another plate! She had emptied nearly all the trays of food, clearly outmatching Yamcha in spice but had also taken all the other delicacies that the place had to offer. He stood there with both his mouth and eyes wide as she made her way back.

As she sat down she began to tear into the food violently like an animal ripping into the prey they had just killed. Yamcha sat down unsettled by this change of character. "Boy Bulma you sure are hungry aren't you" Yamcha commented on her eager and violent attack on her food.

"I haven't eaten all day Yamcha" Bulma snapped suddenly spitting out tiny bits of food she had in her mouth as she scolded the bandit. Yamcha was appalled with Bulma, never had she acted like this before, what had suddenly changed her all of a sudden into this savage? Yamcha just let her continue her meal and tried to block out the slaughter of food in front of him. He tried to at first but it was too distracting. Bite after bite she slowly broke down each piece of food. This wasn't just regular hunger. Yamcha tried to ignore this and get on his food and just finished the first sector of his plates of chicken balls, three in total when he heard a loud sound of a plate hitting the table. He looked up and his eyes went even wider than he thought possible. She had finished that whole plate of food and two bowls and just slurped up the last noodle from the last bowl. If it wasn't for watching Goku for years he could have been sick but luckily, he had learned to endure watching food get devoured like this. She got back up and everyone looked over at Yamcha, their eyes asking him what the heck was going on with his friend.

Some time passed and Yamcha sat back after finishing his two and half plates he couldn't even think about food. It made him shiver just thinking about it. However, on the other side of the Bulma was abusing a turkey leg.

Yamcha just stared at her, he was so shocked at her. Everyone in the room also took small glances at the blue haired woman with disgust. She finally saw this. It caused her to feel so small. Like the whole world was staring at her. She felt so nervous. Hot wet tears fell from her eyes.

Yamcha reached across the table and placed his hands on one of hers that was resting on the table. Bulma's cheeks had turned a hot red. Yamcha glared around the room which sent the signal to everyone to turn around and stop being rude. Bulma's appetite suddenly left her as she looked down and hung her head with shame. Yamcha looked over to her and walked over around to her and took her hand.

"Come on Bulma, let's go" Yamcha offered to Bulma but it was denied as she did not look up and just sat there completely unresponsive just starring down. Yamcha had to make her happy. That's when it hit him.

"Yamcha where are you going?" Bulma called after Yamcha as he walked off, her question practically begging for him to come back but he did not turn. She sat there alone after moments of discomfort, why did he leave? That question immediately left her head when he had returned with another plate of food, she moved over a little when she saw this, she didn't want to be for food right now. "I'm not hungry Yamcha" Bulma sighed as she looked away from the food.

"Oh they're for me!" Yamcha laughed. He then proceeded to pick up the noodles and the other amounts of food on his plate over his head. Bulma's eyes widened at this, what was he doing? His clothes started to change colour as they became wrecked by the food that was now dropping on to him clothes. Everyone looked over in shock and burst out into fits of laughter at the desert bandit. Bulma looked at him with a smile on her face, she could tell what he was doing and she giggled to standing up, stopping him and taking his hand as they walked out of the place, after paying of course. They both left the restaurant in hysterics and back to their transportation. As they sat there they both continued howling with laughter.

"Thanks Yamcha" Bulma thanked as they both started to calm down. "I'd hug you if I didn't mind getting my clothes dirty." She teased, Yamcha laughed and leaned over teased Bulma further, she moved away as Yamcha tried to hug her but she just kept pushing him away like she was a young girl being tickled. He eventually gave up after a few moments when they both started to calm down yet again.

"Man I wish I could have got some desert" Bulma said rubbing her stomach as it rumbled a little.

"Well it's a good thing I picked this up" Yamcha smiled as he pulled out a piece of cake. He passed it over to her and she smiled back and began to eat it. "You know we are going to have to be careful, if I carry on like this we are going to have call me the dessert bandit instead" Which caused both of them to laugh once again. Louder and louder.

Bulma started up the plane. She'd need to visit Goku's later. She had to know what was happening with her sudden need for food and why the pregnancy was causing her body to change like this.

* * *

**Space**

* * *

Vegeta ripped violently into the meat that had just been placed in front of him. He was filling up on food after another successful training session inside the gravity room. He was being served by a member of Cui's race as the waitress who served him when he first arrived was busy. He could see her working on his ship out a window and smirked seeing she was hard at work on improving the ship. The services they had offered had pleased him immensely. They were even preparing new equipment for him so that he could not only further his training.

He pondered for a second about the bandits that and the subsequent fight to come. Which brought up another thought. Why was he helping? Even with all these services he knew these bandits would be a disappointment no matter so what was the point?

Vegeta vanquished all thoughts and approached by the garage of the stop. There was a small boy who had grey scaly skin and a giant head with little horns sticking out of his head, going against his grotesque look was a pair of googles and tool belt. The child looked at him with a smile which Vegeta returned with a glare.

"What are you smiling at?" Vegeta asked glaring at. What was he so happy about? He only ever saw him interact with his 'boss', that didn't give them any relationship.

"Oh I'm sorry master Vegeta" The child looked at the floor while feeling very anxious. "I just wanted to show you these things I made for your training that's all" The child apologised holding out what looked like one of the gravity room's drones. "You see I made some improvements to them all after analysing the data in the computer and made them more difficult so they would challenge you even more" Vegeta laughed at the child's explanation, as if something could challenge him.

"Please as if they could challenge me…start it up if you wish to test them but prepare to be disappointed" Vegeta chuckled and began to walk into an open space where he had plenty of space to train. Just as the drones were about to be activated Yoalol walked over and smiled, her clothes and face dirty from working on the Saiyan's ship.

"So what are you guys doing?" She asked with a smile on her face, curiosity leading her over here.

"Well you all should be honoured to see my power unveiled before you" Vegeta said as he got into a fighting stance. The two looked on interest and Vegeta gave the young boy a nod that showed he was ready to begin. The drones swarmed and circled around him. After a few seconds, mini lasers that were aimed to stun increased their speed of the trainee and were fired towards the prince. Vegeta disappeared as they struck the ground however they fired again but he moved with such speed that he dodged every laser with ease.

Vegeta felt a challenge, he was on defence but he jumped around and dodged quite easily. He lifted his leg as a laser pierced the ground making causing extra caution. The two who were witness to this looked with wide eyes at the speed of the Saiyan.

"Right" The child gulped. "Vegeta, I'm going to increase it to the hardest level of the bat" The child called and warned the man who just smirked in response.

Vegeta was ready, all his senses were alert. They began to fire and he had to pick up his speed even more. All around the grey rocks were damaged as Vegeta jumped out of the way as the drones circled him faster and faster to catch him. However, they soon began to speed up and he had to move even faster yet again. He jumped left and right as they tried to follow him faster and faster causing him to pull his arm back quickly as a laser flew by his arm and cutting the material of his suit. How fast could they get? He carried on dodging for a few more minutes, his whole being alive ducking and jumping and showing his agility to avoid being hit.

Soon they became too fast. He struggled to keep up! His body was starting to break a sweat as it became unrealistic.

A laser fired and headed towards where Vegeta was about to land after he had flipped out of the way from a pervious one. Vegeta's eyes widened! He didn't have enough time to dodge the laser was heading straight for him and he couldn't move out of the way fast enough without turning Super Saiyan. One way. He quickly fired a blast that was intentionally fired to push him away from the laser however this move would cost him, the blast pushed him away for sure but he wasn't safe. It pushed him so hard that he slid through the ground but the lasers still raced towards him and hit! He could feel the heat of them as they encountered his body causing him to flinch and accept his fate.

A few seconds' past...but nothing happened. He did not hear the noises of the otherworld. A heartbeat. He opened his eyes to see he was still alive in the same place and the drones were now shut down. Embarrassment took over and he quickly sat up.

In front of him were the boy who had a worried look on his face as his improved drone system was a success and it had hit the prince. On the other hand, Yoalol was cackling at the prince who was still on the floor. He quickly stood up due to this and glared at her trying too immediate her to stop her laughing but it didn't work.

"Boy I really do feel honoured to have seen this" She laughed so loud causing a small smile on the inventor's face.

"Beat it fossil" Vegeta yelled at the elderly lady clenching his fist but she just got louder.

"Sure, so I can go tell everyone the highlight of the day" She giggled and made her way away.

Vegeta slowly stood up got up, his armour only had scorch marks on it. He wondered why this was. Why was his speed out matched by a speed? Did this mean that the androids would challenge him? He couldn't allow this. This was done by a boy and he was caught. He would use this to his advantage. He had to.

The boy walked over to Vegeta looking down and with an unsure face as he didn't know what to do. How would the man react? Would he go mad? Yell? Hit him? Instead Vegeta smirked at the child's fear. "I'm sorry Master Vegeta I didn't mean for that happen, I know I messed up and…"

"Messed up?" Vegeta questioned the child. "You've done good job child. Such a good job that I want you to make more devices like this to make my training harder. You should be proud you were able to challenge my name child. What is the name of such a good inventor?" Vegeta asked the boy, giving him a little respect for actually inventing something that could challenge the power of Saiyan.

"My name is Scale…I bet you can guess why" The child chuckled lightly.

"It is quite excellent Scale do more for me like this and I will be most pleased with your efforts but how am I still alive if they can cut through the ground and other matter?" Vegeta asked, it was the only thing that had bugged him about the invention.

"I have altered the lasers in the drones so that they do not cut through or damage organic matter, it can be changed to do so but I wouldn't advise it master" Scale was pleased that his master had taken quite an interest in his invention.

"Huh clever, I'd like to see more of this genius challenging my power and pushing me further, if you can!" Vegeta smirked causing the boy to run off excited to brainstorm a bunch of ideas.

* * *

**Son Household**

* * *

Chi-Chi hung up the last of the washing on the clothes line. She smiled as she finished the last of the washing, she would have to go in and put dinner on soon for the boys for when they returned from another day of training. The woman sighed at that thought, she hoped her Gohan was okay. She sighed once again as she picked up the basket while collecting her thoughts and began to make her way inside.

A roar sounded the land and it stopped her in her tracks. She looked up to the origin of the sound and there it was. A Capsule Corp air car. It bolted towards her house but made a swift and delicate land on the grass outside her home.

"Hey Bulma" Chi-Chi called as Bulma stepped out the car. "What brings you here?" She asked.

"Well you know I wanted to visit a good friend and ask a few questions" Bulma told the wife of Goku. She needed to know about the stages in carrying a part Saiyan baby and luckily for Bulma her friend had experienced such a thing. She could help her with the sudden cravings due to the pregnancy.

"Of course, come in I'll make us some tea and we can chit chat" Chi-Chi smiled and led Bulma into the house and into the living room, sitting her down carefully.

Goku had told his wife about Bulma being pregnant with Vegeta's child and when she found out she could not believe it! She never would have imagined Vegeta and Bulma. However, Vegeta had recently left and he wouldn't be back till the androids so she doubted that would happen now. Oh well she continued to go make the tea for her and her friend.

Bulma sat there and watched as the Ox King's daughter disappeared into the kitchen and felt nervous for some reason as she sat there in the living room. She sat there and wondered what she was going to say to her friend, she knew she would understand but… she didn't know why but she had a sudden nervous twisting feeling. She sat there for a few more moments the warm rotten feeling swishing around in her stomach all sudden. Then it raced and twisted up her body, she could do only one thing. She ran. The bathroom. She had to make it. She was going to be sick. She ran into the bathroom, bursting through the door and fell to her knees over the toilet and then and then…choked as a burning liquid came up from her throat and rushed out. She got louder as more vomit left every time it stopped due to her chocking due to the amount that was coming out. Why was so much coming out? More vomit spewed from her mouth flowing, it was a thick yellow colour and it was starting to fill the toilet. After it stopped again she flushed the toilet and it swirled around the toilet. It kept on coming for a few more moments until it eventually it cut off all of a sudden leaving Bulma as pale as a ghost and feeling as a dead as one with a feeling of breathlessness and extreme exhaustion.

Bulma looked over to her side as she felt a presence by the door, Chi-Chi had arrived in the room and started rubbing her friends back making sure she was okay but Bulma wasn't though she had pains in her stomach and she was worrying about her child now because of that fact.

"Oh dear, come on let's get you on the couch" Chi-Chi spoke up after a few moments of Bulma not vomiting and the blue haired woman finally catching her breath once again. She led her into the living room and lay her down on the couch and immediately got some blankets for her. She placed it over her and made sure she was warm and then ran into the kitchen and returned with a cold towel and slowly and gently placed it on the president of Capsule Corp's head so that she did not jump up due to the coldness of the cloth. Bulma closed her eyes and rested slowly drifting off with Chi-Chi looking over the pregnant woman.

* * *

Bulma's eyes slowly opened, blinking a couple of times and they slowly adjusted to the lights in the living room and there on a nearby chair was the son of her oldest friend. Sitting waiting was Gohan. The boys had returned from their training and they must have told Gohan to keep an on her while she rested. He smiled seeing she had awoken and turned to the kitchen and yelled to call his mother into the living room telling her that their guest was no awake.

Bulma slowly sat up and didn't feel much better, she was groggy and felt ill but it was bearable. She looked up she was still in the small living room and towards the kitchen door and in entered Goku and Chi Chi came in. Goku with a blank face and his wife with a concerned one. Chi Chi approached her patient and placed a thermometer in Bulma's mouth and was pleased to see it returned too normal.

"How are you feeling?" Bulma didn't know. How did she feel? She felt back too normal but she was anxious, was this going to get worst as the months went on? Could she handle it?

"I'm fine I guess" Bulma said quietly.

Goku's wife frowned at this response as did the man. They could see that this pregnancy was bringing her down and the absence of the father was not helping. Goku walked over and kneeled by Bulma and placing a hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile, Chi Chi followed example.

"We're here for you remember Bulma" Goku spoke in a gentle tone.

"What happened to cause the vomiting, did you have a big meal?" Bulma's eyes widened as she heard that, a big meal! She had a buffet not wonder she was so bad.

"Oh god I'm such an idiot, of course I had meal I had a buffet" Bulma confessed causing Chi Chi eyes to widen. "I had this primal urge take over and I began to stuff my face like I never normally do at unbelievable speeds. I guess that's what causes it, it got everyone looking that's for sure"

"Hey don't beat yourself I went through a similar thing…I was surprised myself when it happened so drastically. It's what we get for carrying Saiyan children, I guess they need more food than normal children" Chi Chi could remember all the symptoms like it was yesterday and she needed to give advice to her friend.

"1 month and half" Bulma confessed causing Chi Chi's eyes to widen.

"You already got the cravings?" The other woman exclaimed. How could she be having this already? "I didn't have it this soon" Chi Chi was at a loss words for this new realisation, this caused Bulma to hang her head in sadness, this comment did not help her mood anymore.

"Hey" Goku suddenly called out causing both the ladies to look at him. "I know why this is happening" Goku said with his hand on his chin. "It might be worse because of the difference in power, you got to keep in mind yeah giving birth to Gohan was difficult but it could be worse because Vegeta is a lot stronger than I was back then" Goku theorised. All of them in the room thought about this idea for the longest time and all came to the realisation that it was true.

"Will it hurt her worst though dad" Gohan asked finally speaking up on the topic of Bulma's pregnancy.

"Huh? No it shouldn't do Gohan but the raw power that is behind it may make the symptoms worse and may cause Bulma to be more hungry and moody"

"WHAT! YOU SAYING I'M GOING TO BE FAT AND MOODY, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW WHO I AM BY NOW GOKU" Bulma yelled biting Goku's head off causing him to flinch due to this sudden outburst all of sudden and it freightened him. It even gave him flashbacks of when Chi Chi was pregnant. Oh boy he remembered the powered up crankiness.

"No I mean like the pregnancy" Goku apologised.

"WELL ITS STILL THE SAME GOKU" Bulma yelled back not accepting the apology of the Earth's hero.

"Well I tell you this is going to be a new adventure" Gohan laughed causing him and his mother to laugh at loud as the blue haired woman scowled at their hero. It was going to be hard but Bulma Briefs not only had her family, she also had her family with the Son family helping her also.

**How will Bulma cope bearing the child of the Saiyan prince? Will things get better or continue to pain the blue haired woman? Meanwhile out in space Vegeta is intensifying his training and getting stronger as the countdown for the androids continue! All this more will progress on the next exciting chapter of A NEW PATH! **

**Hey guys XD I enjoyed that! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you drop me your thoughts in the review section about the story and we shall meet again NEXT TIME! **


	12. Standing Up! Face your problems!

_**Chapter 12: Standing Up! Face your problems!**_

* * *

Vegeta landed back on his feet, catching his breath and wiping the sweat from his brow. He had just completed another successful training session with his enhanced gravity drones, they were proving to be quite a challenge for him.

The boy's genius would be an asset that he would exploit to its fullest. He strolled behind the resting stop to the boy. Behind the stop was his garage where he worked on all his devices and gadgets even though he was limited by the resources he had. Everything he did, he did by hand as he had no high-tech machines but despite this it did make him a better mechanic as he could do it by himself. The only problem was that it took him longer to be able to make his gadgets. Inside it contained many tool boxes and materials as well as a station for him to hang and support his work.

He approached the boy still pacing himself and taking his time, as he approached though the boy did not look, it wasn't until he was inches away from the boy that he was noticed by him but when he did notice him a huge dopy grin formed across his face which Vegeta returned with a stare but the boy was used to this.

"Hey master Vegeta, how are the drones treating you?" The young boy queried about the functionality of his work.

"It's is sufficient and proves its purpose but what else have you got for me boy?" Vegeta asked he needed something more to boost his training even more.

"Well I'm trying to make a device where you can see your vitals when your training and it will tell you which part of your body seems to be lacking" The boy said as he continued to screw in the screws into the device that he had just told the Saiyan about.

"Do you know about these bandit's boy?" Vegeta asked the boy, the waitress had only warned him about their strength but to the prince this went in one ear and out the other. Nobody would be able to surpass his power as a Super Saiyan.

"Yeah they broke some of my stuff. If it wasn't for Yoalol bargaining and telling them they could use this stuff as a stop, they might have destroyed the whole place. Their leader is terrifying but he normally lets his men do the work so we don't see him that much." The scaly boy confessed to the prince about his bullying. He had been bullied all his life and he was used to but it didn't mean he didn't wish it stopped.

"You're bullied?" Vegeta asked again to confirm that the child was being serious.

"Yeah" The child sighed again.

Vegeta stared at the kid in shock, somebody this smart who could make devices that could challenge a warrior of his calibre was bullied. Vegeta walked up and picked the boy up by the scruff of his shirt and held him there. "Why? With your genius. Do something boy, stand up to your bully" Vegeta said slamming the child into a nearby wall making him cough a little. "You can challenge power like this but you become a coward?" Vegeta said pressuring the boy into doing something. "The waitress is not coming here to save you!"

Scale's eyes were the widest they could possibly go as he was held against his will up the wall. He was starting to feel light headed as the man in front of him pressured him…he felt…he felt like…he was going to pass out! Vegeta continued to scream at him to do something and quickly he discreetly reached a hand into his pocket and from the other side of the lab. It was a large ball with a yellow glow there was no shell just wires and its frame on show. It slowly crept up behind Vegeta and electricity started gushing from a stinger that came out its front. It got closer and closer. Then it one quick fluent movement it jabbed towards Vegeta its goal to electrocute the prince to make it drop its master… the boy. It was inches away and it made contact…it was stuck right in its target or so it thought. Vegeta had quickly moved to the side with a simple step. This attempt pleased he prince.

"Now was that so hard?" Vegeta sarcastically asked. He wasn't going to be this kid's guardian protector, the strongest would survive. The young inventor looked up in realisation of what Vegeta had done, he wanted him to attack him, he was showing him how it was easy to stand up to his bully and he couldn't always be saved so he had to stand up for himself.

Vegeta put him down pleased by the boy's act.

"Nice invention by the way" Vegeta complimented. "What is it?"

"It's a droid that I'm creating to help me around the lab" The boy explained shaking. "It's only on the side but it will help speed up production" The inventor quickly said he did not want to get another beating for not focusing on what the Saiyan wanted.

"Good! You've done good again and the next time you get bullied, you know what to do, yes?" Vegeta asked staring at the boy and the boy returned this question with some slow anxious thumbs up. Satisfied the prince turned and went off to continue his training.

* * *

**Capsule Corporation**

* * *

_Bulma did not come home last night _

Yamcha looked out the window at the evening sky and across to the sun which was slowly starting to disappear into the horizon. As more and more time started to disappear with it. Yamcha was worried but her parents were calm.

She had told Yamcha she was going to see Chi Chi to catch up and they dismissed it as nothing but for some reason Yamcha couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong from his stomach and it was making him panic. Was it because of his hidden feelings for the Capsule Corp president? He didn't know but he needed to make sure she was okay.

He was staring out waiting for the beautiful woman to appear with the beautiful sun set in the background. Why couldn't he tell her how he felt? He needed to tell her soon or… he could lose her forever. It's not like she was involved with anyone.

He had been worrying all day like him. He was tempted to go fly around the planet as soon as the sun disappeared over the horizon and he would not return until he found Bulma Briefs.

Just then his thoughts of looking for his friend were cut off when he saw Bulma's ship pierce through the clouds of West City and come to a quick, swift landing in front of the Capsule Corperation building.

Yamcha hurried through his door and quickly down the stairs of the building and held the door open waiting for Bulma. He waited for her to arrive at the door open waiting for her to enter.

"Bulma is back" Yamcha called out to her parents and he heard them hurry. They were both pleased she was back.

All their faces lit up with delight when they saw the blue haired woman approach the house with a small apologetic smile on her face asking for their forgiveness. "I'm sorry I worried you all but I wasn't feeling very well last night as Chi-Chi told me to stay the night until I was well enough. Guess I ate too much yesterday" Bulma laughed and her parents laughed to as they embraced her and hugged her.

"Oh, my dear I'll have to thank that woman for looking after my little girl" Bulma's mother spoke pinching her little girl's cheeks. "You know what I'll go make you some special tea to make sure you have no nasty stomach bugs" The innocent woman told her daughter as she disappeared of into the kitchen to do as she had just said. Bulma smiled at her gesture she always protective. She was going to make a wonderful grandmother.

"Good honey, I'll be back in the lab, I imagine you'll be in a few moments?" Dr Briefs asked his daughter he was worried about her but he knew she was stronger than people gave her credit for and then like his wife he disappeared of to do what he told his daughter.

Bulma watched her father disappear of into his lab and of to prepare some invention or improve something and she would follow him momentarily but right in front of her through the awkward air was…her Yamcha.

Yamcha stood there his eyes still full with a serious face and crossed his arms as soon as Yamcha felt her eyes fall upon him. He looked very serious like he was going to demand an explanation for why she was so late? Was this the moment to tell him? She would have to tell him eventually, it was going to show eventually and it was about time people knew she was pregnant with Vegeta's child. She didn't care what they thought because her boy came back from the future to save them. She had to tell him…she just…

"Yamcha i…" Bulma spoke up but was cut off by Yamcha simply raising his hand and she stopped straight away to see his response. Was he mad?

"Look Bulma!" Yamcha started looking directly into the blue haired woman's eyes making her feel very intimidated by the Desert Bandit's stare. "You've been gone all night and haven't called to tell me you were okay. I've been up for hours just waiting hoping you would come back but you didn't, imagining the worst. How could you do something like that Bulma? What about your parent? I was the last person to see you alive and do you really think I would want to tell them I let their daughter go away and die. It would be my fault. We can't lose you! Do you know how much you mean to m…us?" Yamcha corrected himself quickly. His lecture made its ground but still Bulma was thinking how what she about to say could crush him but her friend deserved to hear the truth and she needed to get it out…

"Yamcha, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**FINALLY, BULMA! Well guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't expect much of Bulma's mom and dad because they won't add much that's why here they are very quick to leave because they are just holding the scene and we could continue with more AWESOMENESS! XD Till next time guys XD**


	13. Pregnant?

_**Hey guys smaller chapter, just breaking it up, Yamcha knows…**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Pregnant?**_

* * *

Questions. How? Who? When? Why? All these questions were racing through the mind of the desert Bandit Yamcha who was unresponsive. He just stood there. Silent. Empty. Shocked. How was he supposed to react? He always had a love for Bulma and now he realised she was pregnant and it wasn't his. He always thought it would be her and him who end up together but no just like magic it had suddenly vanished into nothing. Gone forever! His mind raced. Who was the father? Who had stolen the blue haired woman away from him. He didn't know what to do. Anger raged through his veins but below all that was heartbreak. He had lost her. His only respose to this news was to stare blankly.

Bulma saw how much this had effected the desert bandit and reached out towards him, slowly reaching up to touch his face to make him look at her in the eyes so that she could reassure him, letting him know everything would be okay. Instead Yamcha flinched and moved a few more meters away from Bulma, his eyes wide and his skin turning a ghostly white.

"Who is it?" Yamcha asked. "It's his isn't it, it's Vegeta's, isn't it Bulma!" Yamcha voice raised as he realised that Saiyan scumbag had stolen this lady from him! The asshole!

Bulma nodded reluctantly in response to the man's angry. He had left because Bulma was pregnant and he broke her heart. Yamcha could feel the rage boiling in his veins and he felt like he was going to explode. Bulma heart sunk, he reacted the way she thought he would, he was furious towards her and the alien who had impregnated her and left the planet. He had to get out. He had to get away, it was killing him being around her when he knew that the bastard had put his hands on her. That…no he had to get away.

"Yamcha I…" Bulma called out to him, trying to hide her downhearted town and fluids in her eyes. He stormed out turning away from her, he was secretly trying to hide how guilty he was for making her cry, he had to get away. He walked outside to the lawn of the Capsule Corporation building, Bulma following behind him and recreating the scene where Vegeta had left her and giving her a serious case of Déjà vu. The man flared up his aura but turned slightly to have one more gaze at the woman he loved so much, he had lost her. He gave a sympathetic look and muttered just two words:

"I'm Sorry" Then he was gone leaving the blue haired woman to sob once again on her own in her yard. He had every right to be angry but with the way life was turning out for the president of Capsule Corp, she was destined to be alone.

'I'm sorry Yamcha'


	14. Mourning the Dead

**Hey guys so this chapter is slightly shorter but longer than the last one XD All I'm doing is just trying to building up the characters until the bandits arrive and the action will pick up a bit more.**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Mourning the dead**_

* * *

Vegeta growled in frustration as he landed from doing a backflip. Something else landed with him though. It was the gravity machine drones, they were now running with the ship once again and the prince was starting to be able to keep up with their lightning fast speeds, but now they had crashed down to the metallic ground when the gravity also shut off. The programming had somehow gone awry and it had completely messed up his training session.

He marched from the position in which he had landed with excellent grace and stormed down the now open loading ramp of his ship and towards the establishment.

The only thing that kept him here was the boy and his inventions. He swore under his breath as he made his way.

He finally reached the building, the doors were now fixed and the neon sign glowed brighter than ever! He stormed past towards the garage that belonged to the boy who had never failed him…until now.

He was disappointed to have found out the boy had failed him and it was only something small but since it was him it meant it was a big deal and a number one priority. The prince must have his wishes met immediately or what was the point of being royalty?

The scaly boy was working on one of his many contraptions that he worked on when the prince was pleased. He strolled up behind the boy who had still not registered the Saiyan. Time for a lesson! However, as he raised his arm it was grabbed by a machine that was built into the ceiling. Clever. It could adjust to any height so the boy had made it to keep up his guard when he had dropped his. Just as these events had ended the young inventor simply turned his back, his goggles were down, looked at the prince with a proud smirk on his face and flicked his goggles up to show that more pride resided in his eyes. The prince returned this smirk and the machine quickly retreated to the ceiling and the boy looked at Vegeta with a look that was asking what he required.

"Why have you failed me?" Vegeta simply stated but this statement had caused a mass panic in the young inventor in front of him. His face had changed in to a look of horror. He had failed at improving or fixing immediately so that his master was pleased and didn't become angry and stop being his friend.

"How? I'm sorry it doesn't matter what is it, I'll get on to it immediately just tell me quickly and I can get going" His voice showing that he was frantic and panicking and racing a dozen thoughts a minute. Vegeta looked at the child giving the boy an odd look and just stood there starring until the boy calmed down finally.

"My gravity chamber shut down and my training was interrupted and just as I was getting adapted to your new invention that pleased me and you mess up?" Vegeta asked annoyance filling his tone as he informed his personal inventor what was wrong with his ship.

Relief washed over the boy when he heard the prince's predicament. This meant he was off the radar but he felt guilt in his gut that it wasn't him when he realised who was on the Saiyan's naughty list and especially on this day of all them. Could he possibly make an excuse for her? "It wasn't me Vegeta… it was mom…" Scale answered quietly with a sympathetic face. "She can't be disturbed today though she doesn't like being seen today" The prince however just saw these as excuses rather than actual reasons.

"Well I don't care, I demand my ship to be fixed immediately"

"But Master Vegeta…"

"No child I have not got the patience tell me now before I get really annoyed and take my annoyance out on you!" Vegeta threatened the child. He wanted his gravity machine fixed! He wanted to train! He wanted them now!

"But Master…"

The child was once again cut off with Vegeta growling and clenching his fist starting to intimidate the child. He was starting to defend himself but he was nowhere near the level that his master was so he had to give up his oldest friend and disturb her…hopeful she would forgive him.

"She's in her room past the kitchen" The boy reluctantly told and as Vegeta went to disappear once again he called out to the man to stop him disturbing his mother in a time like this. He ran at top speeds to stop him, he was hot on his heels, he was only walking so he caught up to him very quickly but could he catch him in time?

The kitchen past in a blur and as he turned the corner to Yoalol room and… he was too late. The prince had opened the door and stepped into a dusky shadowy room. The only light coming from the room was a dim bright yellow and orange flame that was slowly melting the wax of a candle.

Vegeta stood there in the open door with a confused look painted on his face. He had barged into the room expecting the waitress to be lying down or relaxing or whatever but he had barged in without being acknowledged and the only thing that did happen was his curiosity increased. She just kneeled over something that he could not see as she was kneeling over it.

Vegeta stepped carefully as he got closer, the floorboards creaking as he made his approach, she didn't flinch as he got closer. He circled her until he came face to face with her. She had been sitting alone her cheeks were damp with the water that flowed from her eyes and her normal pink skin had turned into a dark red hot pink suggesting she had been letting the tears flow for hours on end. Her eyes were now dry.

His eyes fell on to the object that she had kneeled over. It was an object of great interest. It was a picture frame and it clearly had a picture in it that she was crying over it and he demanded to know why.

"Why are you crying waitress?" Vegeta demanded. She just looked at him silent, she couldn't form words like something had traumatised her. "WAITRESS! Don't ignore me. My machine has gone haywire and I demand you fix it!" Vegeta demanded even louder, he didn't care what she was upset about but he wanted his machine fixed now. She just stared him without a response and just took the abuse that Vegeta yelled. Even the Saiyan was surprised she was so quick to argue back against the prince.

"Vegeta stop. She's mourning" Scale whispered from the doorway. She looked at Scale and acknowledged him but just turned and starred at the floor.

"I don't care. I want my ship fixed now!" Vegeta ignored Scale's plea for the prince to leave the waitress so she could be alone and grieve over the loss that she had felt some time ago. The young inventor's eyes widened as he heard the fighters voice raise at his plea. Did he have to be so heartless?

Yoalol however…snapped.

"How dare you" The woman screamed at the prince taking him off guard, even causing him to turn his head at her sudden outburst. "If you would like to know so much" Her anger suddenly had a hidden sob behind it but she continued. "My husband died less than two years ago. You selfish bastard!" The pink skinned woman bawled at the man before her.

Vegeta was astonished at this sudden outburst they had put up with him so much and with his sudden unknown disrespect to the dead…She looked at him with hot tears in his eyes and he looked at her, his eyes still full of shock. A few moments past and silence had taken over the room. Yoalol had turned back to the picture in silence. Vegeta stood there still unsure what to do next. Scale leaned on the doorway for support of this awkward situation. The soundless room filled the room along with the light from the candle that burnt as bright as ever. It thickened until it was cut through…

"How did he die?" The deep gravelly voice man's interest was piqued. This question caused the widow to look up at the prince with a calmer expression and feeling washing over her, she was sad but she had accepted it in a tiny part of her heart. She had a very sombre face take over as she told the story.

"The bandits. How do you think we know of their strength?" She rhetorically asked. "He made the place what it was. It was cleaner and he got rid of all our problems. One customer stepped out of line. WOOSH" She swung at the air in front of her. "He always put me first, he wanted to give me a good life and get us out of this place. He spent all our money towards one of the best wedding ever…he could have used it on him or towards the business but he only wanted me to be happy. He wanted my joy above anything else and…he was a great father" She paused thinking about her life that could have been…all those moments. They would have grown old together. They were to end up together. "Then…those bastards turned up, they demanded the bar and take over and Aded didn't allow it…he got into a fight with one of them and killed him until that reptile got involved…their leader and and…" She broke off into tears once again. Scale stepped out of the doorway and wrapped his arms around the crying woman comforting her as she started to sob once again.

Vegeta walked forward and kneeled before them giving the tiniest look of sympathy in his regular scowl that was always shown on his face.

Silence fell upon the room as they thought about the dead. The candle flickering and danced along with the thoughts with those who mourned. Where were the dead now and how they had been taken away from them?

"To the dead…where ever they are…let's hope it's better" Scale broke the silence this time and they all had a small beam out of the good memories they had with the dead.

The candle died out.


	15. What Do They Mean?

**Hey guys…I need to confess something. It has been bothering me for the longest while and I need to address these things. THE REVIEWS XD **

**ZekBot: Thanks for your frequent reviews. I'm glad to see you are enjoying the story. Saying a good job keeps me on track and lets me know somebody is enjoying it XD Also Vegeta missing Bulma? ssssshhhhhhhh this is a pretty convenient time for that guess. **

**MisterNero: Thank you MisterNero and I know I've done it before but I apologise again not just to you but to everyone reading this. My love for writing went through a flux last year but I'm rested and already planning future fics. Not all DBZ but I'm slowly forming ideas but at the moment the one story I am focusing on getting this one done first. **

**GUEST: Thank you. You are cool too XD **

**Feel free to comment your thoughts in the future and I will do this process of answering reviews every chapter or two chapters we shall see **** Alright then let's get started!**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: No Going Back**_

* * *

He blinked over and over again awaking from his slumber but…no matter how many times he blinked all he was met with was…darkness. It surrounded him like an abyss. Like the shadows it's self were about to leap out and attack if he dropped his guard even for an inch. What had happened? Why was the outside world gone? Replaced by shadows so dark it would challenge the darkness of space.

His deductions of the darkness had disappeared as a figure appeared in the darkness and seeing this person caused a proud devilish smirk to appear on the Saiyan prince's face. His rival stood before him. Transformed. His golden hue once again the only light in the darkness. The lower class Saiyan was very still, a stern, battle ready face. Vegeta just stared into the emerald orbs of the Super Saiyan.

"Kakarot" Vegeta called out to his rival. "Nice to see you once again you clown. The last time we met you embarrassed me once again and you took a stab at my pride once again! But no more you low class clown! I am finally stronger than you" The prince challenged his rival. His voice getting louder as he was getting more ready for battle. "I know the legendary power and now" Vegeta clenched his fist and he was bathed by the legendary power.

"Wow. This might be harder than I thought" The Earth raised Saiyan spoke slightly surprised by the older Saiyan's transformation.

They both dropped into their fighting stances and they both waited…waiting for the other to strike first. In a flash they rushed and exchanged blows both of them surrounded by their golden auras. They were both equal in power, neither of them could land a firm punch or kick on the other it was a game of who would fall first. Goku disappeared in front of Vegeta. He quickly turned to see the orange GI warrior flying towards him aiming to whack Vegeta's head with a swing. The prince only had a few seconds but he had enough time. He quickly dropped his head ducking the attack that would have knocked him for miles if it had hit but he had dodged just in time. He had succeeded but now it was time to follow it up, he pulled his arm back collecting all its power and it shot forward and a blow was dealt to the younger Saiyan's abdomen…

A scream pierced the air.

It was high pitched and disturbed the prince. He pulled back from his…Kakarot was gone and replaced by…the woman…she vanished as his fist that turned her to ash.

The blue haired woman was kneeled over crying the only light she had was him. The Super Saiyan light being the only light that fought against the gloomy atmosphere. She looked up and at first he thought she was looking at him. No. She was looking through him. She continued to sob and pulled her hand up reaching out towards him. He was baffled. Had she missed him? It had been such a long time since they had met but…no he wasn't good enough for her. She idolised that clown he was the best not him. She had dared mock his race. Damage his pride. He would not allow it. Was his pride worth it? Of course it was. Why did his thoughts have to keep changing their tone so frequently? No, the woman would not be forgiven!

He turned from the woman and began to walk away…he felt his chest tighten as he did this and every step he took it hurt more and more as he got further away. He kept going and every step…it felt like his strength was being sapped.

A cry.

A child's cry.

It called out and pierced him causing his eyes to dilate as he heard this child's weep pierced his heart. This scream felt personal if that made sense. Vegeta felt a connection to that scream like he knew it like it was a part of him. Who was this child? He could hear it screaming out. Waiting for its cry to be soothed. The prince's had to know the identity of the child who was demanding attention. It was irritating and getting on his nerves but still…it felt familiar. He slowly turned ready to face whatever he was to turn and see. His front came face to face with…darkness. There was nothing there and he stood there alone. His power gone. The golden light gone.

A light. A red hot purple light pierced the darkness and flew towards Vegeta. Stabbed. It pierced through his body and flew him off his feet and landed on his back. He coughed up blood as he was pushed through the darkness not to see Frieza but…his rival with the woman looking down in disgust. They cackled as he coughed up even more blood.

'What like all the Saiyans that got blown up with your planet'?

'What the low level clown that has surpassed you in every way'

He knew these taunts he had heard them from the past in his nightmares and from the woman but now there was a new voice a eviller deep voice.

'They don't care'

'You're not good enough'

Those thoughts whirled around in his head as the two turned their backs on them and faded into the shadows…

The darkness consumed him.

He opened his eyes and was blinded by a bright white light. His body was dripping with sweat and he was panting heavily out of fear.

He rubbed his eyes and settled. He was in the gravity room. He was safe. He had sat up in the gravity room's portable bed, the blanket of the bed was lying on the floor of the bed, he must have caused quite the commotion in his sleep. The nightmares they always overpowered him… what did this one mean? Did he feel inferior to the woman? Did he have something that he had never realised about the woman? Who was the child?

Who was the child?

Why did it sound so familiar to him?

Did this child have some connection to him? Was it the past? The future?

No matter who this child was he clearly knew or will know it at some point and he felt his destiny linked somehow with it and he would meet this child soon and he would be prepared no matter what it was…if this child was a future challenger he would put him under his boot and he would be victorious.

Was he good enough? This thought pained his mind as he stood up and felt the need to train take over him. He turned the gravity up and he began another intense training session. Starting with over 9000 push ups. As he began the long winded vigorous workout.

In his nightmares he was always overpowered…but now it was different he was able to exchange blows with Kakarot once again. He was a Super Saiyan. He was able to challenge his rival once again but he fell once again to the woman. Did he feel inferior to the woman or did he have a soft spot…what was it? Frieza had disappeared from the nightmares but…

Frieza was gone…he was a Super Saiyan he was able to overpower Frieza now and he had accepted it that he would be able to crush his tormenter beneath his feet now he would be able to destroy the emperor now without breaking a sweat.

Not Kakarot… he had still not bested his rival and that's why he still plagued his nightmares he had to best him…he had to beat him into a bloody puddle and then his mind would be calm.

After a few hours of training he had moved the session outside and powered up too maximum while trying out a new training prototype training his strength in battle. He wore weights around him but wore his spandex only. He punched a target in front of him and struck it imaging his rival and then another and another letting out all his rage. Screaming after every strike, they took all of his effort and it took even more to stop himself from collapsing.

He panted in the air and looked down at the child inventor who was impressed as ever with Vegeta. They had been good to him and they were tolerable…they had helped him and they had proved there worth and they had problems but endured. The waitress's husband died a warrior's death, the way he wanted to go to otherworld one day, and he had shared a moment for her and felt something for her. Sympathy?

The young inventor stood in place as the prince slowly came down to the ground and began the process of taking off the weighs around his limbs and he smirked at the boy in front of him and the boy smirked back proud to see that his master was once again pleased with him. The prince made his way over free of the weights and went to retrieve his armour from Scale.

Shock. Shock and horror was written all over the boy's face and his eyes which were dead locked on something up in the sky behind the Saiyan. No words were spoken. Curiosity took over and he looked over his shoulder and his eyes fixated on a giant ship.

A grey metallic ship with a green streak going down the middle. The ship was in the shape of a reptile. It had long thin thrusters with a long tail that was rigid and focused out forwards just above the bridge and was the ships primary weapon clearly.

A giant hot fireball was fired as it grew closer and flew at lightning fast speeds. He wouldn't be able to stop the attack in time. It would destroy the whole stop…everyone on it. The legendary warrior transformed and flew towards the fireball and covered his body in a block to stop the damage but it consumed him. He screamed in absolute agony as he could feel it burning his very flesh. Agony and pain took over as it consumed him. It was too much…

The same darkness from his nightmares consumed him.

* * *

**Hey guys here's another chapter done and I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm going to aim to get 1 or 2 more chapters out this week because the fic is just flowing. They write themselves XD Seriously hope you enjoying this story…**

**Vegeta gone? What will stop the bandits now? Find out all this and more on an exciting chapter of A NEW PATH! XD **


	16. Battle Plan!

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last few chapters and how they followed Vegeta.**

**REVIEWS**

**MisterNeo: It is good to hear you are enjoying the chapter my friend and thank you for your concern but this is what I want, I want to build a connection with you guys and let you guys know I am hearing you and taking on your thoughts. Thank you. **

**Zekbolt55: Yeah Earth…we shall see… **

**However right now the bandits are here and not hesitant in attacking. How will our heroes get out of this one?**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Battle Plan!**_

* * *

Horror…Vegeta! Scale looked on in terror as his seemingly invincible master fell from the sky, his body smoking and burnt, lifeless. He was gone but he wasn't going to leave him!

He ran to get him and help him but he couldn't more fireballs were fired and he only had a few seconds to save lives. Quickly he turned and fled to his garage, sprinting as fast he can. Hs lab was meters but the scorching heat coming from the blast that was moving ten times faster than he could ever dream. He saw the button. It was inches away. He wouldn't make it.

A risk! He had to take a risk, The button. He dived for it…his fingers stretched as far as they could. Reaching for safety. His fingers were inches away. He was falling faster than he calculated as he approached to the ground as the fireball's bright light cast over the land. His index finger stretched with enough pressure to activate it. He hit it! He had done it.

Suddenly a massive blue energy absorbent shield that he had designed as a contingence instantly activated in front of the fireball and surround the whole stop, he had been creating this device on the side to protect the stop, His friends. He had already failed one of them…he failed his master…he would not fail Yoalol and anybody else ever again!

A tear came into his eye. His saviour had passed. Vegeta…he had taught him to defend himself. He had taught him to stand up to bullies. It had made him feel more comfortable around people. He was tough and he was in awe of the strength of the prince. He was a prince! He served royalty. He was so excited when he told them that he was a prince he had never met a royal for and it was so cool. Yet he had failed him. He failed his friend, his master, his hero. The hero who taught him to be stronger and ignore the comments that hurt him.

'Oh god did someone throw up on your face?'

'Ha Scale? Even your parents knew you'd be ugly. You look like somebody has pushed your body through a pile of a cacti! You're ugly kid'

Just a couple of comments that dug his way into his mind and traumatised him…it had hurt and he always had to turn his other cheek and take the abuse. Before Vegeta he didn't think he could fight…that was ridiculous. What if he hit them and they hurt him even worse? He was inferior and frightened of everyone and he had to get people to stand up for people. The thirteen-year-old remembered one specifically from when he was a child. It was ten years ago.

_The young genius sat at the table vigorously trying to figure out the calculations in his book so that his invention would work properly._

At the time he was only working out basic mathematic sums but it was a start on the road to the genius that he would become.

_He sat at the table and scoffed down on a cookie that he had on the side. His pencil was becoming blunt with constant use. _

_He was pulled away from his calculations when suddenly they were ripped away from right in front of him an alien with blue skin and a helmet on his head. This boy was Ban and he constantly bullied him, no matter how many times he got told off he carried on, every time him and his folks stopped by at the stop, and they stopped by regularly. The boy was eight years older than him. _

So at the time he was being bullied by an eleven-year-old of really evil nature.

"_OHHHH Ban give it back" The child moaned at his bully who was taller than him so reaching for his work but no matter how high he jumped it was useless. _

"_Oh shut up you little brat" The older boy said with a brutal voice mocking him and pushed the boy over on to his back causing him to let out a cry. "Oh, stop crying, no wonder your parents didn't want you luck at how annoying you are…or because you look like someone threw up on a meteorite" The bully pretended to gag making the baby Scale feel even worst as his cry became louder and louder. It wasn't until his parents came out and laughed with him. He was left alone. _

That was until Yolol and Aded came in and he would never forget it. Aded didn't care he fought and beat every member of that family and he made sure they never came back again. Hell he yelled it after them after them as they fled to their ship. He always needed people to defend him as he was always bullied and he was always too afraid to stand up for himself. Hell even Vegeta involuntary stood up for him the once time. This one would have made him laugh usually but instead a smile of distraught crept on to his face as he remembered his fallen face.

_He had his screwdriver and was working on two gauntlets and working technology into it, the software was the easy part but he had to make sure all the components were in the right place for it to work. _

_Then suddenly a drunk customer came over and snatched his gauntlets of him and Yolol was nowhere in sight and Vegeta was too busy eating one of his massive feasts that he had to himself and something you learnt very quickly is not to distract Vegeta while he was enjoying his food. _

"_Hey that back" Scale raised his voice at the drunken humanoid as he struggled to keep balance but it fell on deaf ears as the humanoid placed the gauntlet on his hand and had to lean on to the counter. He noticed the little squirt in front of him and flashed a drunken grin at the scaly boy's attempt to retrieve it. _

"_What are you going to do about it kiddo, well hey you probably need it, you look like the rash I had on my ass the other weak" The fat man laughed loud and obnoxiously. Scale looked down afraid but he had to say something…_

"_Hey..." Scale raised his voice nervously getting the attention of the bloated humanoid. "That gauntlet has taken me many weeks of wiring the joints together so they are not rigid and are very flexible plus I had to build a motherboard from scratch for a gauntlet of that size and that meant I had to build a battery that size which meant I had to harness many electrons and protons and narrow them down into a conduit so that they would act as a battery and right now I am connecting all the components so they can run an advanced computer software! So can I please have it back!" Scale might have got a bit carried away with the techno babble but he spoke from the heart and tried the hardest to be imposing and try and convince him to give him his gauntlet back._

…

_The man had a confused look on his face. He had never heard of what a mother surf board or a coduoicky. He wondered what the kid was saying then it hit him._

"_Hey you think you're better than me kid" The brute's face morphed into anger all of a sudden when he thought the boy was trying to act all big and try and use all these words to make him seem stupid. _

"_No I… I was trying to explain the delicate nature of it" The teen spoke anxiousness taking over his body when the man had become angry and thought he was mocking him, it was the complete opposite. He didn't want to fight…that meant he would get hurt and that terrified him. _

"_What? You think I'm not important to hold this" Scale tried to reply with protest, he meant the complete opposite but suddenly he was cut off by the brute once again. "I'll show you…I'm important. I'm a hunter you little squirt and nobody talks to me like this…you…you brat" The hunter repeated due to the alcohol taking over his body. "It is time to hunt…tonight's meal…fried scales" He began to chuckle and then he pulled his fist back and almost hit Vegeta but instead bumped him causing him to drop an egg roll…_

_Vegeta could only watch. Another fool took his egg roll! He was pissed. He grabbed the hunter and slammed his head through the counter. Vegeta sneered at the bloodied brute down on the floor and kicked him in the ribs for one last payback. The prince turned his back and began to dig back into his delicacies. _

_Scale looked up at Vegeta with a giant broad beam on his face as he looked up at that the prince. It caused him to stop. The Saiyan did a loud obnoxious swallow and glanced at the child. _

"_It's rude to stare while somebody is eating you know kid" He spoke quickly showing that he was eager to return to his meal. "Just get your gauntlet and get it working" Vegeta smirked at the child and continued to dig into his meal. _

He always needed somebody to stand up to him…he needed somebody there to save him. Why didn't he have the nerve to stand up to his bullies? Then it hit him…he knew deep down and he tried to deny it to himself but he couldn't do it, he knew why he didn't dare stand up to the bullies and it was a simple reason as well…he was a coward.

What if they killed him? Death had seemed the worst thing Scale had ever imagined, the coldness frightened him, the blood and the way he died made him flinch and jump. It was disgusting. What terrified him and kept him up at night more was what if…what if…what if there was nothing after death? What if there was just darkness and that was it…Vegeta didn't care. Even if he was damaged he would carry on fighting and would look death in the face. He wasn't afraid but he was still too.

He had to take that position. Vegeta wouldn't stop and give up, he would continue to fight. He was alone and it was now up to him to fight the battles. He went in the lab and picked up some of his devices and placed them in a bag. After a few moments of packing his gizmos, he threw the satchel bag around his head and pulled his goggles...ready.

* * *

Yoalol was hard at work maintaining the bar and just finished cleaning the counter.

She looked around the room with a sense of pride with the business. Business was booming!

It surprised how her life had improved recently if she was being honest. What shocked her even more was because it was all because of Vegeta made problems go away easily as people were scared of him and encouraged the staff to work harder so they didn't have to face his wraith so more results. It was hard for her, she wasn't the young woman she used to be. She just had to make sure Scale was set for when her last days arrived.

Scale. He was such a joyful creative lad. So easily pleased. So naïve. Now he had an idol, a 'hero'. He looked up to him so much…her son had an idol. She always thought of that boy as her own. No…he was.

The guests were spaced around the room and they all had smiles on their face. Some smirks. Some drank. Some ate. Some laughed. Some silent. The important thing though was that she was pleasing her customers and they were having the time of their lives.

Everyone turned quickly as a flash of orange stretched over a mile, clear over the spot and heading straight for it. What was it an asteroid? A supernova? They hadn't been expecting any of these things so what was it. She turned to the door as fast as she could and hobbled her aged body over.

She was lucky she didn't open that door as a few moments later a deafening explosion erupted it and echoed throughout the land. It sent chills down her spine. Her heart started racing straight away and she panicked. No…no…no ...no. The bandits were here. She knew it. She remembered every single second that ticked by during their last attack. The heartless scoundrels.

It was under the counter if she needed it...

A blue bubble formed a protective barrier around the whole stop. Scale.

Oh, that boy words could not describe how proud she was of him, he brought them time to make up a battle strategy. It was need with everyone looking panicked and to be fair she was stressing herself but she had to be strong she couldn't break down it wouldn't help the child in her custody. It would be fine. She was worrying about nothing.

That worried her when suddenly her son ran through the door with his satchel and his goggles down and two metal gauntlets like he was geared up for a war. He had a forced face on, the face of battle, she had seen it before on…but now he had it on. She wasn't going to let him get hurt. She wasn't ready to take on the bandits. They were brutal self-centred monsters who only looked out for themselves, they would betray each other if not all of them could have it, the savages! He wasn't fighting them after they took her love from her and they weren't about to take somebody else she loved and she meant it. Even if it killed her.

Well luckily it wouldn't come to that because they had Vegeta, though, she worried for Vegeta, all that pride would be his downfall one day, he would lose something close to him one day and he would regret it, did he know strength wasn't everything?

"What are you doing dressed like that? Don't you think you're joining on the battle!" Yoalol told him as he walked further into the room and in front of the counter. "Look we need to stay hidden so we don't get hurt, let's just let Vegeta handle this with him we can't lose." She enthused to the boy. Scale on the other hand felt guilt strike at his heart, he knew deep down what had happened to the man who they had so much faith in. Scale hung his head in shame at the thought of the man who had failed…his idol. He felt the hot wet liquids form in his eyes. He tried to fight back the tears. Damnit. He couldn't hold them back against Yoalol she was his shoulder to wail all his emotions on and let it out. It may be his last time anyway and she deserved to know…even if he was ashamed to tell her.

"Scale…what's wrong?" The pink skinned woman asked taking the young boy into her arms and comforting him seeing he was down. It was probably because he was scared but no matter what she would be there for him. She kneeled down to his level and wrapped her arms around him and embraced him as his head still hung low out of guilt. "Scale?" The child looked up at her and she could see the moistness of his eyes and she looked very concerned and she thought the worst. Vegeta? Was he okay.

"He's gone… I failed him" Scale cried letting a few tears fall down his face as he remembered seeing the prince's scorching corpse fall from the sky…completely lifeless. It pained him.

Yoalol was struck with so many emotions. Grief. Worry. Heart break. Sympathy. Remorse. The prince was gone…he had been taken out so easily. They had killed him…they had taken somebody else away from her causing her to break her promise. That poor young Vegeta. She felt the heart break crawl up on her and overpower over all the other emotions when suddenly she felt the same hot tears that Scale was letting fall come into her own eyes. Damnit. No…she could not look fragile in front of that boy, he had just lost his idol and he was broken because of it without a direction to go, he was trying to act daring and heroic but he was only a child and he had his fears so what he did need was somebody to take care of him and ensure him that all would be fine, they could do it together if they put all their blood and sweat into it and they would kill those bandits and avenge their friend. She had to be strong. For Scale…

"Calm down Scale" The aged woman spoke with a fierce confidence tone. "We cannot cry now, that's what they want, we need to do this for Vegeta. You want to know why?" She rhetorically asked to get the young inventor engaged and it seemed to be working as the child acknowledge her speech. "Because we're a team and together nobody can beat us, don't you dare for a second doubt yourself boy!" She raised her voice as the child tried to argue against his oldest friend. "You did not fail Vegeta! He valued power and we both know this to be a part of who he is and you will fail him if you just lie under the counter practically begging for them to kill you by doing nothing" The child had stopped crying and dried his tears from his eyes. "Let's make him proud and FIGHT!" The young boy looked at the woman with a blank stare not knowing what to think at first.

Could they do it?

She was sure they would. The woman who was practically his mother. He couldn't stay broken like this it showed weakness and he had to look powerful in front of these monsters or they would eat him whole and he wasn't going to let that happen. He had to be the saviour now and it was his responsibility to use his intellect to protect his home and with Yolol, they could pull through.

He looked up at his mother, his partner and he smiled. A smile which showed the owner of the stop that he was on board and that he was ready. They had some time. He had his gadgets ready to set the traps in his satchel.

"I got a plan that might work, if we place these traps around quickly and got in here ready for a battle we could pull it off" The inventor was in strategy mode and he looked around the room at all the possibilities he had before him. It was brilliant and they could make it work. "But we are going to need to move furniture and cover the traps so they aren't visible. Theoretically this should work, the practical testing is what excites me" The boy let an evil smile take over his lips as he could imagine his battle strategy coming together and working.

"Okay boss" The pink skinned woman winked at him causing a bigger grin on the inventor's face. "You give the order and EVERYONE! Start helping, you picked an unlucky day but you can help us set up and help us fight these bastards" She called out to the few guests that were residing in the stop.

"What's in it for us lady?"

"They did nothing to us?"

"This is your fight"

Yoalol sneered around at the room. She was disgusted with the lack of respect and initiative to help that youngsters had nowadays. Look like she was going to break out into another speech…might as well be a politician with the constant speeches.

"Guess what? You're all in the wrong place at the wrong time but trust me I know those men the killed my husband and they won't hesitate to kill you innocent people for sport. You're in this for your lives so don't lay around and die! It's not my fight, it's our fight and together we can win this!" She raised her voice proudly. It had worked as one after the other the people started to stand up and walk over slowly still scared about the men they were going to be fighting but they had no other choice. She beamed with pride as she saw this. Work time. They all gathered around the inventor who had pulled his goggles back down over his eyes and began talking a bunch of techno babble a mile a minute but he wasn't scared and that was important and he wasn't scared in fact he was talking to these strangers like they had been his friends all his life. He had changed so much in such short time…thank you Vegeta. We'll do this for you.

It was time for a plan… a battle plan.

* * *

**Hey guys this chapter was originally going to be longer but I thought story wise the point of this chapter is different to the next so that is why but the next chapter will be up soon but may take longer…we shall see XD Stay tuned guys. **


	17. The Bandits Attack!

**Alright guys here's the next chapter…**

**Reviews**

**SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Or is he? XD **

**MisterNeo: Well maybe it's majorly deadly XD**

**No we shall see if Vegeta is able to come back to fight these bandits but that's all I'm saying XD**

**Let's get moving straight on to it as I don't want to keep you guys waiting XD**

_**Chapter 17: The Bandits Attack! **_

Scale was amazed. He was amazed at the spirit of the stop; sure it took them some convincing to help them but still after being persuaded to help by Yoalol and now they were ready for the bandits waiting for them to attack. He made mental notes around the room at were the traps would be sprung as soon as the bandits stepped in just right the position. The furniture concealed his traps and most of the chairs and a few tables that weren't being used to cover these traps were pushed up against the door for a barricade. Stupid. They would get through it but even if it brought them the tiniest bit of time then it would help.

He didn't even know what he was up against. The young boy didn't know but he had this sense of curiosity and fearlessness that pushed him forward into confronting them.

The young inventor focused his vision on the shield. The bandits had now left their ship and they were now trying to break through the shield and towards them. It had been about an hour since they started attacking, their ship couldn't shatter the shield and now they were trying their base attacks.

BOOM

BOOM

The loud strikes sounded like they were right next to his ear due to the amount of power that was pushing into the shield.

He squinted as hard as he could to see through the thickness of the shield and to catch a glance at the savages trying to break down his invention.

He was petrified, the adrenaline was pumping through his body, and he was terrified for his life. Could they do it? He couldn't doubt himself now.

BOOM

BOOM

They were getting louder seeming that they were taking it in turns in order. Was this really a game to them?

He looked around the room at everyone else and they looked on edge as well. A sense of pride came over him at that point had he done it? Had he created a shield that could withstand such unfathomable power?

BOOM

BOOM

Everyone in the stop had a look off relief on their face but it also had an expression of disbelief. All that effort that had been doing for an hour or so wasn't even needed, those bandits couldn't get through the barrier a child had created. Granted the child was a boy genius but still. These bandits were supposed to be a threat.

…

A feeling of anxiousness fell over the room when silence began to slowly creep in through the door when the attempts to demolish the shield stopped. Time ticked by but nothing…had they given up? No sound originated from outside. Scale was puzzled, why had they stopped their bombardment on his shield?

He quickly reached into his satchel and pulled a tablet device and began to flick through many applications with his finger until he clicked on one that brought up the cameras of the complex. He searched and then he saw them. There were three bandits looked as intimidating as the other.

You could tell they were all part of a singular pack as they were joking and snickering with each other. It didn't matter when they got in, it was all fun and games. Another element that showed they were part of a pack was that they all wore the same armour. A golden and black coloured set of armour, these models had the shoulder guards however they did not have the spandex underneath besides from the crotch area and because of this their muscles on their arms and legs were exposed but they had neck protection as the armour came up to the neck and each of their face's fashioned a forest green scouter. Besides that, they were all different races giving them all completely different appearances.

The first, the one on the left, was scaly and resembled the fish face race alien race with two bun shaped bulges on his head with giant holes. He seemed quite squirmy and nervous like he didn't have much confidence in his power.

The second one, the one on the very right was part of the octopus humanoid race. His skin was unlike the common member of this race as it was a deep crimson but he still had the same octopus like appearance and still sported numerous golden rash of spots across his body showing the race in which he belonged.

The last one stood in the middle. He had the biggest presence of all of them, he had the most intimidating scowl but this was juxtaposed with the devilish smirk on his face as he ordered the others to keep striking. He must have been the leader. He was a deep blue humanoid alien. He had luscious long white hair that was shoulder length long. He just watched as his men bashed the shield.

Scale watched the men on the monitor, his small hands shaking slightly out of fear as he watched them. The child closed his eyes and kept thinking it would hold. It's going to hold. It's going to hold. The bad guys always loose to the heroes, that's how it is supposed to be.

An idea struck in his head if he rerouted some of the input and output devices and changed some of their functions and used the hidden ones then he would be able to get audio and know what they were saying.

Static sounded in the tablet speaker for a few seconds but it gradually became clearer until he could hear the voices come through the speaker. Their grunts took over the silence in the stop causing everybody to look over at him but he did not acknowledge their stares over at him but instead kept his eyes focused on the villains.

…

It had returned. The silence. However, this was not from an audio failure or anything. The bandits had gone quiet and stopped their attack, they all turned and despite not seeing their faces you could see little twitches in their posture as they turned, whatever it was that caused them to stop had them afraid.

THUM

THUM

Loud steps echoed through the speaker as an imposing force approached. Making the camera on the outside shake. A slither whispered through the speaker causing a chill to run down the back of everyone's necks.

Except Yoalol and Scale they knew exactly the brute who that slither had come from… Not only was this a plan to defend themselves but it was also a plan to give them an opportunity…an opportunity to get revenge for their fallen family member. They knew he would turn up. The leader.

Scale couldn't take his eyes off the camera's his eyes were fixated on the camera's waiting for this presence to come into position.

THUM

THUM

The colossal muscle on top of muscle giant came into position slowly. His footsteps became louder and at first…you saw two boots, completely different to the others, come into positon a dark grey, almost black, and silver boots.

THUM

THUM

His large muscly legs came into position and his grotesque legs came into positon. He had reptile rough skin with dark green spots all over them.

THUM

THUM

His armour could be seen and you could see the black and grey armour offering crotch protection on this one. It also had a very key gold small lettering on it that read 'KING' that was written in capitals and even though small to read it stood out and showed true leadership.

THUM

THUM

Could he could pierce the shields? The others had failed so maybe he would. It seemed he was going to attempt to as his arm was outstretched and pointed towards the shield and the stop that it protected. A blood red glow originating from his outstretched hand, the blast only being the size of his palm, the sound of the blast being charged also grew until it was ready…it instantly hit the shield at the range it was it. The blast's contact caused a huge explosion and dust cloud which engulfed the bandits in a pinkish light. The cameras went black as the blast hit…what did this mean?

Quickly Scale dropped the tablet and ran to the window to look out and as he starred out the window he could not see the shield…maybe it was because of the dust cloud. He hoped that it was just the dust cloud. The dust started to die down…more coming into vision…he could see the darkness of space…he could see the darkness of space with no blue tint. No. They had managed to get through his shield and broken it down, they had gotten through. He couldn't see them though, the cameras were focused on a different part of the stop and now fear started to rush around his body as fast as his blood circulating.

"There in…they got through! everyone be prepared" He screamed to everyone out of panic.

'The wrong thing to do' Yoalol thought. Now that everyone else was panicking they would be on edge and be hesitant to either attack or they would attack but out of being scared and would probably get them killed…the kid had a lot to learn. It was impossible for her to calm everyone down now that they were on edge…once they got like that it would be difficult to get rid of the fear coursing through their veins. She called Scale over to her so that she could tell him of his mistake. "You're doing well Scale but you can't be getting the people scared, now that they're scared they will make mistakes…we can't do nothing to calm them but in the future just make sure you keep them calm…okay…" Yoalol corrected the boy of his tactics and how to fix a similar situation if it ever to arise again.

His reply was cut off when suddenly a barrage of energy blasts could be heard outside, Scale knew what it was. It was the energy guns. Another countermeasure to try and slow or hell if he was lucky try and kill one of the bandits and make the battle easier but he doubted it would work but he could hope. They didn't last long though as the shooting stopped and was replaced by the sound of metal being crushed and shattered. They had gotten past the shields…the guns…maybe the mines.

BOOM

They exploded…they had stood right on it…they must have been dead…he had put so much energy TNT into them, there was no way they would survive that.

BOOM…CRASH

Another loud blast sounded throughout the land but this time it had come from somewhere very close…the door.

The bandits had arrived. The ones they had seen on the camera and the huge reptilian looking one. All of the weaker ones had serious faces while the leader had a smirk on his face.

"Ah…a bunch of cowards…thisss will be fun for ssuree" The massive presence slithered. He was 7ft tall, his skin was a scaly rough reptile patterns but he also had those leg spots all over his skin like some type of mutation. He was jacked…his muscles were flexed and gave him a very wide appearance. His whole armour was dark grey and silver and his gauntlets let out some long claw like fingers. However, unlike his men he had a yellow scouter over his eye. His head way pointy and in the shape of a snakes. Everyone was frozen. He swung his extended tail also slowly moved around pointing at everyone at the room. Picking his victims. His bright yellow with red iris scanned around the room at everyone...their sudden appearance had struck fear into all their hearts and he loved it. He licked his lips at the sight of it. It would be fun. "For those of you who don't know uss…we are bandits but we are feared throughout thisss system…I am King and I crush anyone who dare crossss my path…you can all start to run on my command" He smirked at their silence. "However for my asssoccicates"

"Ban" He pointed to his second in command, the blue humanoid with flowing pale hair.

Scale's mouth hit the floor when he heard this. How? After all these years of being scared off from jis dad he had come back with the bigger opponents. Fear returned into his system with stronger force. His bully was back and suddenly he felt powerless to do anything against him…He bowed his head down, what could he do?

"Scaly boy" He called over to his old punching bag. "Bet you were hopin' you'd never see me again but don't worry I got plenty of built up aggression, I'm just dying to get out" He spoke with a thick accent buried with a formal deep tone. He cracked his knuckles every crack sending a shiver down his spine.

"Di" The abnormal head alien with red skin boasted about his power but he wasn't as feared as the others. His voice was loud and annoyingly high pitched. He was clearly the weakest out of all of them and just used his position in a gang to make himself look tough.

"Its" The cyan coloured fish humanoid with buns on his head stepped forward and chuckled breathing down the neck of some of the people making them cower in fear.

Yoalol stepped forwarded catching the attention out of all the bandits and they all changed their expression to a look of anger except for King who just grinned deviously as the elderly pinked skinned woman stood above everyone and started making her way behind the counter. She had to get to it.

"Ahhh well the bitch appears" King snickered. "How's the husband" Turning the knife that he had dug in a few years ago.

"I don't know, how's the scar you hide bastard" She retorted causing the reptiles anger to rise causing the grin to leave his face and turn into a frown. His eyes followed her as she walked behind the counter and picked up a bottle and poured into a separate glass, filing it a quarter of the way. "Want any more salt in that wound?" She snickered at the leader whose control had suddenly dropped. She raised her glass to him and necked the small amount of liquid she had poured herself and looked over to him. She did love how the smallest thing could cause this so-called leader to lose control so easily. He was just a thug at the end of the day.

Scale was amazed at the bravery his surrogate mother was showing as she just talked down to these bandits, she was so brave and so much stronger than he could ever dream to be. He couldn't help but keep starring at his past bully…what could he do about him? He felt so much anger but he just froze up…he could hear the little boy's past snickers echo throughout his head and the pain he felt when he would punch him and break his inventions. He also remembered the anger and the fear that soon followed, like he had said before he was no fighter, he always needed somebody to stand up for him and that was the way it would always be he was too much of a coward. What a wreck. He struggled to breath as he became more aggravated. No way he could stand up to the bully, he was stronger than ever now, he didn't have a chance in even making a dent. He would look pathetic, Vegeta proved that his machines were useless so what was the point in trying.

Yoalol just starred at King who slowly approached the counter. He was almost in just about the range. He would be defeated in no time. She just needed him to get a bit closer…He placed his giant fist on the table and she just smirked at him.

"What will it be hun?" Yoalol spoke her age not being shown in her voice and sounding like the old bar wench she used to be… she was old but not that old though she did wish she could be younger.

"Death" He growled in reply. "Yours"

"Oh well we're all out of that but instead…" She quickly reached down and grabbed it, an energy shotgun she had been holding on to for years and pulled the trigger just as the barrel came into view of King's body and the green energy shot towards him at point blank range. Before she could taste victory though King swiped his hand in an upwards motion knocking the energy over to the side away from him and grinned as this happened. Offended he swiped the gun away from her and smacked her with the butt of her own weapon knocking her on to the floor. She rubbed her face due to the pain and crawled back away a little. Scale quickly leaped up and ran over to protect his mother and helped her up.

"Did you really think that would work?" King questioned amused by the little attempt on his life that had failed so quickly.

"Well I wouldn't consider it a failure" She smirked flinching slightly at the pain as a giant bruise had already formed on her face due to the counter from the bandit king.

He looked at her with confusion due to her words. What had she meant? Probably nothing more than bravado but it didn't matter their death would soon come at his hand. He heard gasps from behind him, what was there to gasp about a bluff? It then hit him that maybe those words had meant more than he had originally thought. He turned and rage boiled in his veins, not only that though…disappointment. There dead on one of the tables clearly blew away by one of the blasts was one of his men…Di. Godamnit. He always was dead weight. He was the weakest and he didn't care but it did get him enraged, even more, when he suddenly heard that old bag behind him cackling at one of his member's anticlimactic death.

"Hey don't look at me like that, you killed him. I was aiming for you remember" She continued to laugh at the end of the sentence even getting Scale to laugh with her as they mocked the person who had tried to kill them.

"How dare you…you…bitch" King growled as he towered over them, smashing through the counter, approaching them with his fist clenched. "Now you've killed Di and before Sz…how dare you… you won't get away with this" King vowed.

"In fairness it wasn't us…" They started to back up as the gigantic reptile got closer and closer ready to finish them both of.

"Then who did" King replied with another question demanding an answer for who had brought him out to this stop once again after the last few years.

"That…would be me jackass" A tired gruff voice suddenly spoken up above everything but before everyone could turn to face it they turned back to King who screamed in pain. His back had a scorch mark on it. He clutched at the mark in pain but then it suddenly died down. He turned to see who his attacker was with everybody else and his eyes widened when he saw what was there.

Scale and Yolada's mouth's hit the floor but they beamed from ear to ear the moment after as they saw the individual that stood there in the doorway.

There leaning up against the doorframe with his shoulder, his hand outstretched and breathing heavily was Vegeta himself looking very injured. His spandex barley hung on to his body and was stained from his own blood. The rest of his body was covered in multiple massive burns and cuts which blood poured out of and ran down. His hair still stood up high but was dirty and very messy from the blast causing individual tiny hairs to stick off in different directions. Vegeta looked a wreck! He struggled to stand from the massive amount of trauma he had endured. Damn. He had dropped his guard and he had paid for it. He had survived the constant attacks and the burial but his vision was blurred not from the blood but from the absolute rage that was coursing through his body. The prince was ready to kill.

"You'll join him soon" The prince smirked and intimidated the bandits despite his damaged appearance.

Somebody was going to pay.

**MisterNeo and SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta you both called it Vegeta is not dead but badly injured from that blast and we shall explore that in the next chapter. I mean if I killed Vegeta this would be a really abrupt end to this story XD **

**Oh well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, make sure you leave your thoughts in the review section. Till next time **

**Uh Oh Vegeta is back and he is mad! Although the Saiyan prince is damaged he is eager to get payback on these bandits. How will the Saiyan fair against these bandits in his damaged state? Who will come out on top? All these questions will be unveiled in the next exciting chapter of A NEW PATH! **


	18. Bandit's Fight Dirty

**Hey guys welcome back to A New Path…FIGHT NIGHT…will our prince come out on top? We shall see…**

**MisterNeo: Another great review from you as always XD I'm glad you felt the suspense and now you can find out what will happen next XD Sorry it is a bit late I am becoming busier recently. Hope it lives up to what you expected.**

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Bandit's Fight Dirty**_

* * *

_30 minutes ago_

* * *

Vegeta felt it as the blast contacted its body as it slowly ignited the matter of his body. It knocked him down into the rock. The agony spread throughout his body as he lay back in the crater in which he had crashed.

He pushed his body up and struggled as the blast had did more than tickle but as he pushed himself up he was pushed back by the hurt of another as it struck his body again and again multiple times and kept him pinned. His body roared in pain for it to stop and burnt as hot as the blast damaging him even more. His joints ached and his body rang waiting for the shooting pain to stop.

"Cowards! FACE ME" Vegeta screamed through gritted teeth as the pain was unbearable as he struggled to sit up out of the crater but was only met with horror as the reply was a gigantic ball of fire fly towards him…there was nothing he could do…the blast hit and everything went dark.

Darkness had engulfed his world yet again.

_20 Minutes Later_

His eyes snapped open and he was fully alert. He looked around and looked at the scorched air below his equally scorched skin and clothes. Flames. Pain. Ashamed. He remembered! These were the things Vegeta was feeling as he lay in the crater of the rock that he had inhabited for the last few months. How stupid could he be! He had let his guard down and got overconfident thinking he could handle that blast and underestimated it and now it had led him to be lying in this crater, his body almost broken in the hole he was now lying in.

His anger started to swell up like the bruises on his body and he felt his fists clench on their own and he began to push himself up from the blow, his body slightly shaking but he managed. His power had been weakened significantly due to the damage done to his body so holding that power would be tricky but he didn't care if he was weaker or not these bandits were dead.

He was absolutely furious the one thing on his mid was destroying the cowards. As he walked out of the crater he saw it and he smirked…there it was the metal hull that they had hidden in. He slowly raised his arm, ready to destroy the blasted ship, his energy was hot and collect in his hand, it was nowhere near his full strength, and he was ready to fire. Then…he had an idea. A better way to destroy their ship.

BOOM

BOOM

The sounds of fists being pushed back sounded throughout the land. He wondered who was fighting. As far as he was aware there was no other fighters on this rock besides him. Who was fighting those bandits?

He saw his answer ahead…a giant blue shield had placed itself over the stop and was currently shielding the stop with the people in with a mighty blue hue. It must have been the young inventors; he knew it had to be. The boy seemed to impress him once again had impressed him with his intelligence once again, he had made a shield that would hold off attacks from fighters that could very well destroy entire planets.

He focused his vision and he could see the bandits over there trying to break down the shield. Three of them, all of them familiar races from the past, all with pathetic power levels. Well everybody on this heap of land was pathetic as long as he was around.

BOOM

BOOM

Scale's shield still held up despite the frequent strikes these men were making to it. He'd fight them before they even got to them, they'd be safe. Vegeta shook the worry from his head? Why did he care? They would just get in the way and it was his battle to fight. Yeah that was probably just it.

He started to hover slowly over to the stop, the pain had stopped for now but it was still present, even if he didn't want to admit it, he had to get over there and make these bandits pay that was a promise had made. Nobody dared anger the prince. He got closer and closer and as he got closer the figures of the bandits became clear and their features and to be fair…he was disappointed. They were supposed to look fierce, "Monsters" they were called, yeah right, they looked like any other humanoid in the universe, not monsters or demons that had crawled up from the ground.

BOOM

BOOM

Great galaxy! They couldn't even break a shield developed by a child. What a disappointment indeed. Maybe he should let them break it…lure them into a false sense of security and then BANG! Make his move. Not a sneak attack but catch them of guard with the shinning golden god that was the Super Saiyan transformation…well was it needed? No. At least he could try to find some entertainment out of humiliating his opponents.

THUM

THUM

Loud footsteps sounded the arena and he smirked when he saw the figure they belonged to. It was a giant reptile, with a snake shaped head with horns on his tail and on his head. He wore armour different to the others. He was clearly the leader. He continued to make his way, it was almost like he was trying to be loud and obnoxious with his approach in order to instil fear in to the feeble powered figures inside, it was probably how he got the bandits their reputation. He was the only one who impressed him…He had the appearance, he was weaker than Cooler disappointingly but he could still have some sort of fun while fighting this one.

He watched the aliens like a hunter watching his prey, thinking piece by piece how he would catch and kill each of them. His power level was lowered so they couldn't detect him even on their scouters as his power was nothing that could be picked up. The Earthlings technique had proven more useful than any gizmo.

His vision was still focused on the bandits and he watched as they got closer and their leader placed his hand on the shield, an energy ball already forming, he was going to destroy the shield!

Vegeta felt torn down the middle like he was being pulled both ways. He suddenly wondered whether he should stop them getting near them. His other option was to let them and risk what they could do inside? He pondered all the options for a few moments.

However, while he was deep in thought, the crimson light had formed fully and had taken form…it had been placed directly into the shield and was ready to blow. Then before Vegeta could do anything, the shield was shattered and destroyed with the fierce amount of energy inputted into the shield breaking it down directly.

The prince simply hovered there as he watched the explosion, his senses feeling the bandits move closer and closer into the stop. He simply landed and followed them into the stop with fate making the decision for him. They quickly got through the boy's countermeasures, though they did slow them for a second, it was the giant who was doing all the work. In his mind, it just made the others look more pathetic.

They entered the stop by destroying the door which made Vegeta smirk, that door was constantly being broke here, they might as well just leave the door it kept being broke so what was the point, seriously.

He made a landing himself and started to limp slightly towards the entrance to the stop, he could hear those bandits gloating on the inside and introducing themselves. What stupid names. Who calls themselves King? That's a title not a name. His parents must have sure hated their kid.

BOOM

"AHH"

These two sounds caused Vegeta to pick up his pace slightly and peer inside of the stop to see who had gotten hurt. It was just one of the bandits' dead on the table. Sudden rage suddenly came when he saw the overgrown leader smack Yoalol and him approach her and Scale getting closer and closer, he was going to try and kill them. No. He couldn't let that happen.

The reptile took over their personal space asking them who had killed the fat oaf a few months ago.

"That would be me jackass" Vegeta called out and quickly he fired a KI blast at lightning speeds towards the giant.

Everybody's eyes went from King who had let out a small scream of pain, he clutched it for a second and turned back to meet the eyes with the Saiyan who smirking leant up the doorway, the pain still present. Why was this happening?

"You'll join him soon" Vegeta smirk grew as the bandits starred at him, clearly taken off guard by his sudden appearance.

"Ah well look who it isss" 'King' spoke up hissing at the prince who stood his ground and pushed off the door and stood tall to not look weak in the face of his opponent. King tried to hold a calm face but he knew for a fact that he had attacked him in such a cowardly way because he feared the power that he possessed and he was surly going to get a taste of it. "Last time we detected you, you were dead" The reptile continued.

"Why was that may I ask? Was it because you couldn't take me on?" Vegeta rhetorically asked causing silence among the bandits. The back and forth wasn't there either, was he serious? Was he better than them in every way, they were bandits but come on wit didn't go that far. "Well it doesn't matter you'll all be dead soon" Vegeta continued trying to make up for the silence.

"Well we'll show you…when your dead at our feet" One of the soldiers spoke up at him out of fear. He smirked at him clearly taking him off guard even more.

"Oh, we shall fight, Mr?"

"Vegeta, remember that name as it will be the name of the man who kills you" The prince's smirk grew as he prepared himself by getting into a fighting pose.

"Vegeta!" Scale called out and the biggest smile ever was on the boy's face. His hero was still alive. Wow…he wished he could be like that and have that sort of bravery to go head to head with monsters and not care. His hero smirked at him and he returned it to with a wink of the eye and a thumbs up. He then made sure Yoalol was okay and watched as the fighting was about to ensue.

Vegeta's face had morphed back into a serious face ready to take on these savages. They all were on edge starring at the Saiyan, his eyes daring them to attack and take him on but nothing…like they were waiting for something, then he figured out why.

"Boysss! Attacck" Their leader ordered and the two of them rushed the prince simultaneously and got near inches from the man.

He got ready to dodge but then as he moved his body something went wrong, he didn't move fast enough and paid the consequences for it. Ban had forced his knee into Vegeta's gut causing him to bend over in pain, saliva spitting out of his mouth as it struck him. Then the one called Its landed his elbow on the prince's head to knock him into the ground but Vegeta caught himself with his hands and let out a grunt of pain.

Why? Why was his body screaming at him to stop?

In an attempt to fight back Vegeta swung his leg around in a three sixty spin which both bandits jumped simply over it. A green arm clothesline slammed into him and sent him crashing through the wall. The King had entered the battle early.

The two bandits pursued the injured man him with confident faces plastered on their faces. Scale however looked on in horror as they pursued his friend, why was he being overpowered so easily?

"I'll be back after your friend is finished" The king smirked and slowly followed his men knowing he and his bandits had control over this battle

Vegeta landed on his feet and saw them following, he gritted his teeth at this sight, but this time he was the one to rush them and landed a hit on the second in commands face, Ban and followed up by kicking the Cui look like alike in the ribs.

The only problem with his assault was that it was not a long lasting one as after a few moments they followed it up by striking the prince once again, one aiming at his upper body and the other jabbing his face continuously.

Rage sunk in and Vegeta caught his second wind and started to block both attacks more and more despite it pushing him on his back foot. He then ducked his head grabbed the one called It's by the collar and threw him into the ground. He launched himself into the sky, the bandit in his grasp, and hurled the bandit into the ground. He hovered after doing so for a breather.

Damn…why were these weaklings pushing him? He didn't want to admit but as he looked down and he had more damage to his body than he thought originally. He was bleeding out; their ship had done more damage to him than he had originally gave it credit for. It must be effecting his performance in battle! Damn. He killed the armed squadron like child's play and now he was so hurt he couldn't kill fighters below their threshold.

The deep blue skinned bandit flew at him with his fists ready. Vegeta however, was ready for the attack and roundhouse kicked the bandit in the back knocking him away from him. The bandits bent over in pain at his back take long and retaliated with a KI blast. It was a fake out, the prince quickly placed his arms up in order to block it because in his current state he would not be able to dodge it in time and one thing he couldn't risk was get even more damaged than he already was. The blast struck and pushed him back slightly. He prepared an counter attack but never launched as pain was sent up his back.

In a sneak attack King had struck him in the back when his guard was dropped causing him to fall from the sky. The rocks below welcoming him, his impact creating a small crater due to the speed he fell.

Pain screamed all over his body, it was what was preventing him to get up. His back was in agony and was shooting up and down faster than an energy blast fired from his palm. He could handle it…he could handle pain. He clenched his fist in the dirt clutching the dirt.

These bandits had defiantly lived up to one part of the descriptions that he heard and this one was in every description he had heard about them. They were savages. They had lived up to that, they were sloppy in their fighting technique by just dealing brute force, they were cowards who delivered sneak attacks and attacked from a ship, no honour and the prince despised that…no honour was despicable.

He pushed himself up out of the ground but was only met with a kick from Its knocking him back but as he did he flipped and fired a KI blast back at him making damage and break some pieces of his armour but nothing significant.

He landed on his feet and jumped out of the way as the reptile leader slammed into the ground in an attempt to crush him. Annoyed by this attempt Vegeta pulled back and launched himself into flight and delivered a kick into the green skinned alien's neck, he put a massive amount of his power, the attack to the neck had always been fruitful to weaker beings as it either delivered the killing blow or a significant amount of damage that would give him even more of an advantage.

His kick had made successful contact with the neck and it just lay there…he had survived! What! A look of rage appeared and lead to his leg being grabbed and him being slammed into the ground by the 7ft tall alien again and again. Now more scratches and cuts were now on Vegeta's body especially his face. The bandit leader hung the prince up like he was some of vegetable that he had just picked from the ground.

"Come on boysss, who wantsss to land the next hit?" He slithered out to his fellow bandits.

The answer to the question was Ban who had jumped down and speared Vegeta from his leader's grasp and knocked him down to the ground and repeatedly punched Vegeta in the face over and over, blood gushing up from the Saiyan's face from the assault on his face.

"STOP"

A scream was heard that stopped Ban from continuing with the attack. Scale stood there who had run from the stop and caught up to the battle only to see Vegeta being overpowered, his body more of a mess.

The young inventor stood there with his fists clenched due to the anger he was feeling. This attempt to stop him caused great amusement for Ban, his laughing caused Scale to freeze up.

He felt the whole world was laughing at him and his body unconsciously trembled as he felt this. He felt anxiety rising to the surface and tears came into his eyes. He remembered all the times he was bullied…the pain, the tears and the words that were spat at him echoed in his ears and he froze up not acknowledging the rest of the world allowing Ban to stroll right up to him and circling still spitting abuse at him and he didn't know what to do. He clenched his fists.

Scale felt himself picked up and closed his eyes waiting for the beating to occur but…it never came it had stopped and the only pain he felt was the slight pain his behind crash into something.

Ban had been smacked away from him, he had been saved. He looked up and smiled at his saviour…Vege…no… it wasn't him, no, no it was King he had smacked his own goon away and now stood over the child very menacingly, he bent over and picked up the small teen and held his hand directly to his face and started to gather his energy.

"Ban just kill the child…God no need to take all day with it, what did he do kick your ass the once or something, wouldn't surprise me" King chuckled over at the blue humanoid who had just pulled himself up of the ground where he had skidded to a halt, rubbing his cheek which had a clear mark on it. "Now child any last words" King allowing the child a few words as an act of mercy.

Scale froze up and he didn't know what to do…he couldn't do anything…he felt powerless in the face of the death. His greatest fear was about to come true. No way of getting any of machines to save him. He never even got to say goodbye to his friends. He closed his eyes.

King smirked and collected his energy, a loud noise echoing due to him charging up and the dark crimson colour was once again formed in his head as he was about to blow the child's head off.

Yoalol sprinted as fast as she could as she saw her son in the hand of that monster. Not again, she had already lost her husband and she wasn't about to see her son die. Not him…he was only a boy, he couldn't die, he had so much potential and so many gifts to give the universe. It wasn't right for a child to outlive an old woman.

King chuckled as he heard the woman, he had caused so much pain, scream out the child's name and ran towards them in an attempt to stop them. He glanced at her smirking showing she had no hope and stared into her soul as his energy was ready and then he fired…

Scale was gone. He fell down to the ground.

Scale was gone.

Gone from the bandit's grasp, the energy only singing his face slightly as it was fired but other than that he was fine…

Scale looked around to see who had saved him and a big grin was on his face as he saw standing over to his right, his back turned was Vegeta, standing but his leg shaking as he stood there trying to keep his body up.

The taste of iron in his mouth and the source of it covered the material of his spandex near his neck and was even smeared around his nose and mouth.

Rage was pumping through his veins as he scowled over at the bandit. He had saw him about to kill the teen and his vision went red not from the blood but from the anger that had took over the pain and gave him the strength to get to his feet and over to the reptile who was distracted by Scale and stop him. His fists were clenched and were shaking.

Yoalol quickly ran over to Scale to cradle the boy, she was so terrified, if it hadn't had been for Vegeta…no she couldn't think of that she had to make that bastard pay for trying to kill her boy, he had damaged him…it was a terrible burn. She stood up and began to make her way back to the stop carrying the teen like he was a new born baby.

The King sneered as he saw the two trying to make themselves away collecting his energy once again out of anger. They were not getting away for murdering one of his men and thinking they could disrespect him by ripping him like he was nothing, he was not something to be trifled with. His power grew bigger and bigger, ready to destroy the two who were trying to escape. The scarlet attack grew bright again and he was ready to fire but was stopped by the figure that had blocked the view of his target. Vegeta stood there, his face still holding an immense look of rage, King thought he would explode if he angered him any further.

"You're going to regret what you have done already, go on try and make it worse" Vegeta growled and with his fists still shaking his power began to rise and rise. His aura spiking and flashing from white to gold as his power continued to build. His hair constantly changing from raven spiked too golden also. With a mighty roar that let all his anger out Vegeta's energy pushed out violently in a white hot force, pushing back the leader bandit slightly. The legendary warrior had awoken, the prince had been pushed both by his injury hindrance and by his anger to transform into a Super Saiyan in order to obliterate these bandits in the field of combat and he was, without a shadow of a doubt, going to make them pay and rip these bandits down inch by inch.

He continued to glare at the bandit called King causing him to back up slightly out of fear due to this sudden power increase and because the prince had a look of pure murder on his face. He glared at the tall green reptile and started to step forward slowly.

T hey glanced back and saw how the man with spiky raven black hair had disappeared and was now replaced with one who had spikes as golden as the sun. It was incredible, they didn't need a scouter to tell the power increase, he had caused the ground to shake just from powering up.

The inventor and waitress was shocked, they never saw this! However, this probably was because he constantly isolated himself for hours inside that ship for hours so they never saw him that often until he came out for food or any other service, they did actually frequently see him more and more. Hell, he had showed he cared now so everything changed.

Vegeta smirked with pride as he saw the 'King' start to back up slightly out of fear of his godly, "I can see you are already regretting this" Vegeta began to step forward making him back up slightly. The Saiyan was getting ready to attack the coward that was 'King'

What a stupid name! Maybe he adopted it the name to make him sound tougher, shame it didn't do that neither did his physique.

Vegeta collected his power and stepped back on his left foot, collecting his power ready to strike the reptile but, instead of the first blow of the prince vs the king, he was speared by the Cui look alike who he had forgotten about. He was about to start the same sort of assault that his comrade attempted but before he could land a blow to his face, Vegeta grabbed it and kicked him off of him, he then followed this counter up with multiple blows.

However, for some odd reason this weakling had started to fight back, how? How could he challenge the legendary warrior, the thought of that was inconceivable.

He started to battle and exchange blows with the bandit. As he did he felt another presence come by his side, Ban, he started simultaneously fending off both of them. He dropped his head down as they both swung to decapitate him but instead impacted with each other's fist instead, causing them to clutch their fists due their fists smashing together. Vegeta then followed up by then slamming their heads together knocking them backwards.

The prince split from pummelling both and decided to focus on one of them, he had chosen the one who had abused Scale, Ban. He rushed at him and landed a blow on the face of the bully which pushed him head first into the ground. He didn't give the bandit much time and began to repeatedly jab him in the face and causing blood to gush up as payback for all the pain he caused the young inventor! He should have held on harder as the bandit escaped with a head butt causing Vegeta to lose focus.

Vegeta felt a kick cause him to skid back slightly, his body had taken it but it had caused significant damage to his body to howl in agony once again.

Damn. The damage done to his body was affecting him even as Super Saiyan, how was this even possible? The legendary warrior being pushed? It didn't matter he would win, even in his weakened state.

No time to delay…it was time to finish this. He collected his hands together and the golden ball was soon formed in no time, he extended his hand and shot it towards the blue humanoid who had landed in some nearby rocks. As it impacted his body it started to burn his body piece by piece.

Vegeta didn't nourish on the victory for too long and turned to the next one Its, who was frozen by fear after witnessing the stronger bandit get wiped out by his power. His face was priceless!

Instantly the prince rushed him but he felt pain once again as the bandit acted out of fear and started to continuously fired multiple blasts towards the prince who flinched and threw up his arms after two more of them hit his body, he cringed at the pain.

He lay on the floor his body's blood flowing out of his body, he gritted his teeth through the pain and tried to get up but he couldn't, he had taken a lot of damage and now his vision was fading in and out of blackness. Damn. He couldn't fail not now to these disgraces for warriors.

He did sit up slightly but it wasn't because of him it was because he was forced up by the scruff of his neck by Its who leered at the Saiyan who returned the look through his obviously damaged face.

The bandit was talking abuse but he could not hear it, he was that injured. He looked at him his vision also blurry and hard to make out and he could see the bandit was not focused, damn. He had to do a sneak attack in order to survive, he started to move his arm slowly and started to move it towards his ribs…he slyly started to edge it closer and closer and prepared his hand to suddenly gush out a massive energy into the bandit's side…his hand was in the right position and he was ready to shoot it.

"Any last words?" The bandit spat at him with his voice that sounded like he had been punched in the throat. Hell he should have punched him in the throat.

"You?" Vegeta returned the question towards the bandit with a smirk, this confused the bandit but he soon understood when suddenly a hole had appeared in his side and he was flying miles away from the prince, dead. Vegeta smirked at the sight of another dead bandit because of him.

King watching all of this thinking his last bandit under control looked on in horror as all of his fellow bandits had been wiped out like they were nothing. All of his men fallen at this man's feet, how was this possible? People were supposed to be scared of them...

Vegeta smirked at the sight of this and started to stand up from the ground where he had been trapped for a few moments…his smirked triggering a look of horror to morph on the reptile's face. The reptile quickly morphed the face into anger. The two stared at each other for the longest while, both eager to kill each other but each of them wondering who would make the first move. Somehow they both rushed each other simultaneously both their auras flaring. One scarlet, one gold and the two pushed their arms forward.

BOOM

Another battle was started but who would emerge the victor.

* * *

**There we go guys another chapter done! This one longer than my recent ones but this one is action heavy XD hope you guys enjoyed and I can't promise when the next one will be up as I am busy at the current moment in time but I hope you guys enjoy this one while waiting for the next. **


	19. The Prince vs 'King'

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE HERE WE GO AGAIN WITH MORE ACTION XD The fight with the bandits continue and now what will happen to our favourite Saiyan prince? Find out right now XD after the reviews.**

**REVIEWS **

**Rayyan-Raza: Glad you are enjoying the story and I have got it to awesome standards XD The next chapter? Hmmmm…oh here it is XD Hope you enjoy dude.**

* * *

_**Chapter 19: The Prince vs 'King'**_

* * *

The glass of the stop shattered and broke as Vegeta and the bandit leader collided their fists, a giant shockwave spreading over the whole area, the one trying to overpower other by putting as much force possible into the struggle.

Vegeta was angry and on a killing rampage, sadly the damage done to his body restricted him from reaching his maximum potential and caused him to be equal with such weaklings, but his rampage would be bloody!

The Super Saiyan's aura flared as he pushed more and more power into his push overpowering the reptile, sweat falling from his brow as he pushed. His body was exhausted and still howled in pain but he wasn't about to give up, he was no weakling but he was about to crush one.

The crimson aura flickered, dimmed and faded away as its user tried to push back against such a monstrous unrelenting warrior.

The struggle broke off when Vegeta growled as he ploughed the reptile through a clutter of rocks, dirtying the reptile's face and causing him to cough due to the quantity of filth. The Saiyan then proceeded to slam the head of the alien into the ground multiple times both bloodying it but also adding salt to the wound by more dust flying into the open cuts.

The reptile lay there his face stinging and disfigured from the most recent attack, he would have to stay on guard if he was going to keep up with this man…it was impossible, how was somebody this strong.

Vegeta smirked down at the leader that he had pinned with both his feet placed firmly on his back, causing enough pressure to cause slight pain that should bother him later in the battle. The prince was confident but he also had to keep on guard as this lump of scales could take advantage of his damaged body to turn the tide of battle against him and that wasn't about it to happen if Vegeta could prevent it.

Not letting up even for a second the prince pushed his body and rocketed his way over to the lizard in an attempt to continue his flurry of attacks planning to place his foot into the creature's chest to affect its breathing even more. He placed his foot out forward ready.

The injured warrior's attempt was grabbed and taken away from him when his own foot was grabbed and his opportunity slammed into the ground with his body and hung to dry for a few seconds until a combo of punches that was aimed at his upper body and face caused the prince to flinch and grunt in pain. His body still screaming and now his vision blackened once again but he couldn't let this bastard win not before he embarrassed that clown back on Earth, he couldn't leave this world until he had succeeded in doing that.

He collected his hands and almost took his opponents head of with a quick powerful blast in order to release his grasp on him which worked and he hit the floor with a thud however his opponent did not and instead just stood still, receiving a scorched face instead. Quickly he scampered back to his feet in case another attack came but instead of blocking it, he was clotheslined a few meters away by the reptile man who fashioned a face of hate and burns.

Now taking over the advantage the alien slammed his fist into the Saiyan's mid-section and upper body and then whipped it causing the man to skid through the ground but that did not last long as the Saiyan tasted the ground as the same long tail came down on his head knocking him down.

"Time to finissh thissss" The reptile slithered as he lifted his fingers. The very ground below them shaking from the simple raise of his fingers, light flickered and came into sight from the cracks of the ground until it shot out in thick beams engulfing the man in a light blue explosion. The light was almost like a beacon as it shot up into the stars above until it flickered and died out leaving only a mushroom cloud. It was so monstrous like an amplified volcanic eruption.

Scale's eyes widened when he saw a hellish attack flicker in the distance, he knew it was from the reptile but he hoped more that Vegeta was okay.

He shook the worry for his friend from his mind he put on a brave face and walked into his garage being pursued by his mom, who had yelled after him as he disappeared. He quickly made a dash for his workshop, he didn't bother shutting the door because he was going no matter what the pink skinned woman said, Vegeta needed his help and he was powerless the last time and fate had been kind to him the last time and decided his friend would survive and now was still alive battling against monsters and savages. He had to help Vegeta this time, he knew he was strong and one of the strongest fighters he had ever seen but there was always a chance and he was not prepared to take that chance.

In the workshop, he started grabbing more useful gizmos, that would prove useful against monsters, his bag was now empty and he had to stock up. His weapons were all ready for him and he placed in his satchel: a gun type weapon, a scanner and finally a small rock type weapon. He just wished he would have had more time to perfect these weapons and make them stronger or heck make even more weapons but he focused on quality over quantity.

He heard his mother's protests get louder and turned with a serious look on his face to let her know that there was nothing she could do to stop him. She stood there and returned the look saying she was going to talk him out of it and the two of them found themselves in a staring competition trying to stare the other down so they could get their own way but neither budged. A thick intense soundless atmosphere fell over the workshop as nobody dared speak. This was broken when Scale decided to finally speak up once agaihn in order to make the waitress see why he had to do this.

"You can't stop me" Scale refused to give into her demands for him to stop what he was doing.

"Scale…you can't, you'll get hurt" The woman returned with a serious tone and a serious glare. "I can't let you do it, if you were to get hurt or worst…" Her voice became sadder and more tearful as she spoke about the worst-case scenario happening, in her losing a child she had cared about since he was a new born baby. It would kill her if she lost him to.

"I'm sorry but I have to do it" Scale denied her sobbing attempts to stop him and turned to walk out the garage where she blocked his exit with her arms outstretched.

"Scale!" She sobbed, all her emotion rising to the surface as she spoke. "Please my son! Don't do this. Please don't leave me" She couldn't beg much more to her son, she had fallen to her knees. He walked over and hugged her by bending on his knee and she squeezed him like she was never going to let him go.

"I've always been a push over" The teen spoke with a deep dead tone. "You and dad were my only friends and I had to rely on you two to save me from the bullies, for years! I can't do it no more" He confessed his annoyance at himself for being a pushover. "I want to not only stand up to my bullies…I want to stand up to bullies in general and your about to just let the biggest bully fight my only friend besides you, what if he died? We have the chance to stop it…so let me go please…mom" He called her and her eyes snapped and she let go of his leg, the tears still flowing down her face as she let him go, he walked further and further away and she just watched as her son went to fight back against the bullies.

"Be careful" She called out to her son not knowing whether or not he had heard her, it didn't matter now…he was gone.

The battle was still intense as the injured fought the bandit. They were moving so fast the naked eye couldn't keep up with them but if you could follow this intensity then you would see the battle was still raging and was intense as ever.

The two males exchanged blows, each of them catching the other's fist and following up the block by trying to land their own fist on the others face this went on for what seemed forever until the horned alien won out slamming his fist into the prince's nose, causing him to flinch and clutch his nose in pain, this would cause another downfall as a knee entered his stomach knocking more air out of him.

Vegeta was starting to receive more and more damage from the alien and him emerging victorious looked more and more bleaker. Why was this happening? The Super Saiyan was supposed to be an invincible race of fighters second to none, the damage was no excuse! His father would be ashamed at the moment. He had been beat to the legend and now he was not doing the legend of the Saiyan race any justice.

Vegeta with his spirits down took another blow to the face knocking him down towards the ground and cause him to slide through the dirt, cutting his bare back due to his damaged spandex.

What a failure….

"No I am not a failure" Vegeta unconsciously screamed pushing his negative thoughts away from his head and with a sudden burst energy bounced up just in time to jump to see multiple dark scarlet energy balls rocketing towards him in a single file order. The prince quickly launched himself over them and they all fizzled and died as they hit the rock. However, a few seconds later a red hot explosion erupted from the burial place of the last blast. Vegeta smirked at this, what a stupid attack…not only had it missed but the explosion had also not even the smallest amount of ash to fall on his boot.

This distraction was what the bandit needed because in a blur the leader had appeared out of nowhere and tried to claim the prince's life impaling him with the horn on the end of his tail, luckily his speed was hindered but still allowed him to arch his body in time in an attempt to dodge this impalement.

Blood splashed and drew as the horn grazed the side of Vegeta's arm as he arched his body in an attempt to dodge. It could have been worst, he took it without little hassle but it had still drawn blood and only added to the damage done to his body. He got distracted to easily…damn. Why did he pull such a rookie mistake?

Instead of licking his wounds with his arm that was not gushing blood he smacked the reptile in the nose and followed that up with jabs using both his hands. His left hand stinging as the sudden movement caused his arm to burn as his blood was still circulating trying to get the oxygen into his working muscles.

He fought through the pain and swiped the 'King's' leg from under him and collected his hands together and brought both his hands down on top of him with a mighty slam causing rocks to fly up from the ground as his body made impact with it.

He put his arms by his sides and slowly flew up into the sky and pulled both his hands back like he was about to push forward a deadly jab but this wasn't the case, instead energy sparkled and zapped in his hands and thrusted it towards the body of the lizard below. He grunted and let out a small scream as the energy sparked and with multiple tiny grunts at super unbelievable speeds Vegeta's arms pulled back and forth, back and forth as he shot multiple energy blasts towards his opponent, each time it hit making a mini explosion which engulfed the bandit and light his body up in a dangerous frenzy. The energy volley shook the ground itself and boomed throughout the land. Vegeta's muscles ached as his arms blurred, he wasn't about to give his opponent the opportunity to overpower him once again. Not if he had anything to do about it.

His attack finally came to an end and down on the ground he saw a crater left behind. It's what he got for the sneak attack they did to him. Payback was definitely a bitch. This thought caused him to smirk as down below him lay the broken bloodied and a mess below him.

He deceased down to the alien's level, smirking down at his broken body, his armour showed viewable scratches and breakages, his scouter smashed towards his eye which had forced the serpent's eye shut as the glass must flew into it. His body was bloody all over and was giving Vegeta a run for his money but no it wasn't enough…he was nowhere near the levels of injury that the prince was at and the Saiyan wished to make this alien's suffering last as long as possible as he had almost made him leave this world without beating that clown or denying him a warrior's death with that little sneak attack.

He bent down and reached his arm down towards an item interest, the alien's tail. He smirked as his gloveless left hand wrapped around the rough scaly elongated piece of biology in a firm grip causing slight discomfort to the broken lizard. Now in a hunched down wall pulling the alien along with him, the ground scrapping his back as the prince dragged him.

Vegeta's face was serious as he pulled the alien, his mind was focused on other things as he pulled him along with him. His body was in agony and could give out at any moment but it couldn't as he was in the middle of battle but the pain was screaming and the gushing blood showed him that it wanted mercy. No, he had hurt his pride! He wasn't about to lose to such a dirty disgraceful class of warrior like this bandit, he couldn't just let this past. He was Vegeta, a Super Saiyan and the prince of all Saiyans and he couldn't just loose to something like this savage. He wasn't about to lower his standards, he would only stop when he couldn't fight no more and right now despite his injuries he would keep on fighting for hours if it came to it.

His smirk appeared once again on his face when the sight in front of him came into view, he had spotted it out the corner of his eye and he had been planning to use it against its owners for a while now and fate just so happened to give him the perfect opportunity. Dead set right in front of him was a ship which had been used against him and now he would use it. Its metal hull gleamed and must have been truly beautiful to these savages. Now it was time to put the final nail in the coffin.

He made sure his grip was firm on the tail and grasped it as hard as he could, causing its owner's eyes to open wide out of pain, he pulled his shoulders and knees back collecting all his power in his legs and shoulders, kneeling down slightly, waiting for the moment to be right so that the most damage could be done to his opponent. The moment came and with his momentum pushing him forward he threw his opponent forward and rocketed towards the grey metallic hunk of metal, his body whirled and turned over in mid-air as Vegeta threw him that hard he added a spin to his throw, he had added such speed fire ignited around him as he rocketed towards his own ship then…

BAM

The prince had aimed his throw well as the crash of the body was aimed into the bridge of the ship and this caused the body of the ship to fall down on to the body of his opponent. The metal wheezed and creaked as it fell on top of him as it collapsed. After a few moments both bodies of the ship and reptile being crushed under this giant hunk of metal.

The prince smirked widely as he saw the piece of trash that had caused him the intense levels of pain crumble before his eyes along with the reptile who had ordered it to do so. He fell back on to his back and allowed his body to relax he did so.

"Vegeta!" Scale's voice pierced through the loud ringing that was echoing through both his ears making hearing practically impossible but somehow his voice, the young boy's voice had been able to get through it. His right eye useless but through the blurred twitching vision of his left eye he saw the scaly young boy and gave a small smirk to him.

The boy pulled out some sort of tissue and wiped some of the blood from Vegeta's face but some of it had remained on the prince's face for so long it had dried and coloured over his skin. The prince was in really bad shape, his uniform was barely hanging on and had multiple rips and cuts all over it while being stained with blood. His arm looked useless and had a giant cut all the way down it. His nose on the verge of breaking, his eye glued shut and his hair while still being golden was ruffled beyond belief.

Scale was pulled down to the floor as an explosion ripped the air out of nowhere, Vegeta had pulled him down as the burning flames sailed above their bodies. They could feel the heat of the waves and it singed their skin slightly as it flew above them until the flames turned from red until they started becoming transparent until nothing remained. The boy breathed a sigh of relief as he realised he was still alive.

Vegeta sat up straight immediately, his body flinching and stopping half way up due to the pain, his senses scanning around the area to find out who had just attacked him. His one eye widened in shock and surprise when his vision locked on to his attacker.

Crawling slowly but surely out of the hunk of wreckage was the bandit leader. He pulled his body out, his fingers so deep in the rock it seemingly like he was about to pull out the whole land just to make sure he was able to get out of the wreckage of his once mighty and powerful ship. King stood there with a menacing look of both fury and rage on his face due to the hurt he had just felt and which had been done to his body. His armour was ripped off completely and the only thing remaining of his uniform was the loin cloth over it revealing the hidden parts of his body, his body was damaged but there was more revealed. There was a giant X shaped scar stretched across the alien's wide buff body, this scar was deep and definitely had a past to it but to be honest it was probably one that he would brag about and boast about his strength, that he did not have, so Vegeta decided then and there he would ignore it and not give him the chance to explain if he started going on about it because he was absolutely livid. His upper body also had scaly shoulders, it was almost like his shoulder blades were threatening shoot out and be used as a weapon. Another interesting thing about the upper body was that it also had a different pattern to the rest of it, it had more veins and was a deeper, bolder green to the rest of his skin, there was so slow rising and falling movements coming from this source of interest like it was almost where this hollow heart of the monster hid. This place looked very interesting and like he hid it on purpose so you could bet on your life that the prince was going to exploit it. He continued to pull himself forward until he was slowly able to get on to his knees and then with one powerful shaky push…he was standing and his body was holding up like he was ready to go another bout.

"Well…you're stronger…than I give...give you credit for" Vegeta boasted out loud trying to keep up his cocky domineer but this was contrasted by his heavy breathing due to the exhaustion of battle.

The bandit did not smirk at the prince's weakness nor did he mock the prince for such weakness instead he just stared an ice-cold glare back, he too was now bloodied and damaged to care.

Scale stared at this stare down and did not take the chance and pulled out his small pistol like weapon from his bag and pointed it towards the bandit, keeping him still but Scale did not know if this was due to him or from him waiting for Vegeta to make the first move and attack him first.

"Don't move…scum" Scale hesitated at the name calling but said it anyway and pointed his gun further towards the bandit who was standing there. This just caused the man to finally break his intense stare off with the Saiyan and instead laugh but then the laughing turned into something more…it turned into cackling evil cackling and this caused Scale to feel extremely uneasy as it started to echo in his mind.

"That'ssss a cute gessture child but you might want to get away from here, you see I'm about to rip your friend'ss head from hiss broken body as he liess dead beneath my feet. So if you want to see that then please by all meansss sstay, if not…run" The bandit's expression shifted to a cold serious one to add emphasis to the word run, it caused the child to back up and hesitate what he was doing and the bandit saw this and smirked at this, Vegeta also did and did not blame the child he could not keep up with his strength and never would, the weaklings will always perish so why not try and delay the inevitable for the longest while the strongest thrive.

"Good chil…" The leader was cut off by Vegeta slapping the gun out of Scale's hand a brief laser firing as he knocked it but it struck the King in his shoulder and caused him to clutch it in pain.

"This is my fight! Stay out of it…" Vegeta warned the child and just stared into his soul scaring the child to near death.

Scale was amazed…he had finally done it, he had finally made a bully kneel before him, but Vegeta didn't approve?

Suddenly a blur appeared and smacked Scale to the floor then vanished and then moved inches to where the leader was just this second kneeling. He was now standing there with a smug smirk on his face and there standing alongside him was an alien humanoid who had many chinks in his armour, one of the shoulder's completely destroyed and his once lovely white hair singed and uneven and burnt. There standing there with the leader of the bandits was Ban.

"That stupid little brat" Ban chuckled despite his anger bubbling on the surface. "He never did learn that he would always be under my boot, I swear I might gut him after this, those scales might prove to make a lovely material for a coat" Ban cackled and that was it.

SNAP

Vegeta's eyes narrowed on both of them and he could feel his anger rising once again as he looked at Scale who struggled to get up from the floor. Vegeta had had enough of these bandits from when they first landed but they somehow just kept on pushing and pushing their luck time after time and now the prince was in absolutely devastate no matter the cost mode. He clenched his fists and his golden aura surrounded him and he started to use the last proportions of his power.

The two of them looked at the prince and got into a battle stance ready to take him on at the same time and destroy him.

The time had come to end this.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter anyway…2 ON 1? Will our heroes be able to make it out on top on this last stretch of the battle? Find out on the next exciting chapter of A NEW PATH.**


	20. Two on One! The Last Stretch!

**Hey guys sorry this chapter has only made its way to your screens now, I hope it's been worth the wait, like I said I've became really busy of late so the chapters are going to take longer to get out as I have to focus on the work more. I am going to try and update every two weeks from now or hell even sooner fingers crossed. Enjoy this chapter for now and let me worry about the next XD**

**Reviews**

**MisterNeo: Thanks man it reassures me XD and don't worry after I had a gap yes but that's never happening again I'm with it till the very end. **

**Rayyan Razza: Thank you my friend I was really worried about the fighting and whether you guys would like it or not but I am feeling more confident the more I write it so thumbs up XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Two on One! The Last Stretch!**_

* * *

Ban was the first to rush with King slacking slowly behind him on his left. The bandit's auras were intense and flared up to the point where it was like an uncontrollable fire that could not be tamed but another thing that also like this which their auras represented was the rage they were feeling inside was unreal and immense and it wasn't just here with these two lone bandits it also stretched over to the golden warrior who was standing there waiting for his attackers to strike.

The prince's desire to kill was represented with his aura, as with a mighty scream, it started to shove the bandits back violently with its menacing wind with rocks and derby following. He pushed for what felt like hours with the stinging sensation ringing all over his body, he gritted his teeth due to this so that he did not stop and would endure the pain shooting and instead converted it outwards so that others would feel it. Finally, he successfully caused Ban to fly back in a ragdoll but not on the green goliath, he had broken through.

King swung towards Vegeta's head at pathetic speeds compared to earlier on in their battle but still it was like lightning. Vegeta countered this by falling on his back and placing both his feet in the giant's abdomen causing him to kneel over, the prince then followed this up by crouching and shooting straight back up with an uppercut following contacting the bandit's chin making him shoot off. He watched the green blink disappear off into the space above. Had he hit him that hard?

This spectating did not last long as a second later he had to jump as a kick tried to sweep his balance. His attempt of a counter was diminished as he was slammed in his chest and was sent flying through the rocks by Ban who moved too quickly.

The prince shot KI blasts at the bandit as soon as he landed on his back every single one of them hit and singed the bandit even more. The Saiyan smirked at this sight and stopped to take in the sight.

A move that bite him as he got distracted by the thought and instead was planted in the ground by two giant boots. He tried to push the colossal boots of the mighty King off him but it was to no use as his body was throbbing too much to break out. Damn! Vegeta had lost the strength to crush his opponents, prolonging this battle to an epic struggle where it was unsure who would come out on top.

Vegeta broke under the weight and fell to the ground, being slowly being pushed into a grave by the colossal foot of the reptile. He flared his aura suddenly to try and push up against the weight but it was pointless as he just found his body start to shake and stay stuck in the ground pinned.

King smirked down at the broken body of the prince as he tried to push up against him but he couldn't and he loved this, he just enjoyed making people crumble beneath his might. His scaly leg was flexed as he pushed more and more of his power into his leg, with all the damage done to him he was going too burry this man alive and make sure he died a prolonged painful death in order to make him pay for all the attacks and stress he had not just done against his body but all the irritants he had done against his mind, he challenged the Planet Trade by the Solar Systems! He was a big deal.

Scale saw this distraction was all he needed, he could see that he was clearly in deep thought and the opportunity was clearly in sight and he grasped it and launched it towards the bandit. As the grey matter made contact it glued to the bandit's face.

Scale unconsciously smirked as he saw the projectile adhesive mould he had created which began to harden, it was a mould which he had designed to harden on impact and it caused King to grab his face in pain and remove his feet off Vegeta and fall back clutching at his face in order to try and remove it. A fruitless effort. His hands began to shake more and more as his breathing became more rapid and he could feel his life slipping away as blackness faded in and out of his consciousness. He crumbled to his knees as the life was pulled away from him and finally as the oxygen left his system and he started turning purple he fell backwards on to his back.

Scale quickly scampered over to his friend to make sure he was okay and helped support him out of the dirt and Vegeta looked up his face even more dirtier than before, his eyes twitching as he looked at Scale but through it all he gave Scale a scowl like he was disappointed with something the child had done and in truth he was.

"You idiot! Stay out of it! Now you took your eyes off your opponent and now it's cost you!" Vegeta scolded the boy. The young inventor looked over to the once purple King and as he looked over he started to scold himself as he saw that King was standing there with Ban who had removed the mould from the green alien's face via a KI blast this was evident as the reptile had a new burn mark which was darker than the rest, not only because of all the rest of irreversible damage to his face but Scale knew the mould he had created was designed to harden and be near impossible to remove unless the individual knew how so the only other possible method of removing such a mould would be to burn the mould off, the heat would burn the structure of the mould and start it to start to break apart bit by bit until nothing was left. He could have won them the battle. "Never take your eye off your opponent boy. Ever and Never interfere!" Vegeta informed the young inventor, the boy made a mental note of this advice, he would never forget this that was for sure.

Ban rushed Scale and grabbed the child causing Vegeta to turn in anger and turn his full attention to the blue humanoid and save the young boy, his aura flared and his feet took off the floor but it he didn't get far as he was soon pulled back by an outstretched green arm. Vegeta panicked and took the risk he fired a blast with little power towards the fleeing duo and it struck and luckily for Vegeta Scale landed on his feet while Ban whirled out of control.

However, he had sacrificed the upper hand by this move and received a punch to his gut for his efforts. No. He had to maintain it. He slammed his whole body forward and head butted the green goliath making him stumble back. He turned his body and landed on his feet as the green's grip was released and landed a straight kick into the stomach of the bandit leader causing him to kneel over in pain, looking like he was almost about to gag from the absolute pain he was in.

Vegeta not resting however and followed up this assault by knocking his opponent in the air but was he done? No. Instead his aura shimmered and he rocketed ahead of his opponent and waited to meet him in the air and as he got closer and the moment was right, he retracted both of his arms behind his head and as the snake was mere inches away from him. He brought his fists down slamming him into the ground.

Vegeta did not get a moment to rest though as a second later revenge came calling with Ban who slammed Vegeta's face with his elbow. The blue humanoid tried to follow this up but it was pointless as the follow up jab he threw towards the Saiyan was caught with ease, his assault was not stopped but Vegeta wasn't about to just float there in the air and just take all the damage so he decided to start dealing his own dishes back and the two exchanged blows in the air, moving across the sky.

Vegeta smirked as he fought, he was damaged beyond to belief and yet he kept up with the challenge. Hell, this blue Jeice rip off was more of a challenge than his leader, yeah, he was naturally weaker but he had taken less punishment overall.

His thought track was cut off when his opening came and he saw a weakness in the bandit's offensive. He moved away from the assault and avoided all the blows and fired a giant golden beam towards the blue humanoid who only had seconds to dodge. He clutched his side in pain and let out a childish moan of pain but it would become worse as a second later he saw Vegeta flying towards him ready to claim his life.

King was relentless as ever and speared him and flew towards Vegeta in the air through Ban, who was knocked down somewhere, but that didn't matter as him and Vegeta flew towards the ground at speeds the naked eye could not follow.

He stabbed his feet into the chest of his opponent and used it to push him out of his grasp and literally at the last second, the ground waving and greeting them for impact they both stopped themselves with their flight.

Due to their lack of power it had become a game of wrestling and strength. Vegeta and King's hands were locked and they were both trying to take the other down but it was King who got the upper hand and delivered a suplex on the defeated prince slamming hard into the grey rock.

The battle was not yet over as Vegeta swiped the legs of the King knocking him down on to his back, he then jumped on to the giant's chest and began to beat him again and again into the ground. Defending his already damaged face King grabbed Vegeta's head like he was trying to pull it off and then slammed his own head to meet the prince's knocking him off of him he then kicked him even further away to catch his breath.

This battle was being prolonged by this deadlock and it would take something drastic in order to end it.

Vegeta met King and began to strike him in multiple areas. He changed tactics for a second and began striking him in the abdomen, King blocked but then Vegeta chopped him in the arm causing the green goliath to be distracted. This gave Vegeta lea way he needed to strike at his abdomen once again with a serious of lightning sounding blows. The goliath's abdomen turned purple from all the continued blows to it and his arm had gone a bit limp.

That drastic thing that was needed to end the battle, Vegeta had it, he had developed it and prepared it ready to be used as a finishing move but he needed to make sure his opponent was weak and could not dodge it but at the moment there was still a chance he could dodge it and with this fragile rock he could risk a lot including his own life. It wasn't a planet it was a rock.

It was time…to unleash his new ultimate attack but first his opponent had to be crippled.

He stood up from the ground and taunted the reptile by snickering. This caused the reptile to raise his head, he gazed over at the man and his vision became locked the man was taunting him moving his finger up and down in a motion which basically said 'bring it on' but the thing that got to him the most was that stupid smirk due to the amount of times he had flashed it throughout this one battle. A cocky one indeed. A dark crimson aura surrounded the green goliath's body and then he charged with pure rage.

Vegeta smirked as he saw the alien humanoid coming towards him at great speed. His body was already in a fighting position ready to do the damage which was needed. The goliath got closer and Vegeta took this opportunity to initiate his new technique.

The bandit had tried to swat him where he stood but he would not have it and quickly disappeared behind him and in a flash he had appeared behind the bandit. A smirk appeared on his face as his first attack he aimed at the bandit's knees, stabbing his knee into the back of one of them, a loud snap and break of bone sounded throughout the area. The 'King howled out in pain at the sound of his bone breaking and all his weight suddenly jerked as his right leg went limp but this did not last long as the next moment Vegeta took out his only supporting leg. This wasn't enough though. Vegeta had to make sure that this sucker didn't even have the power to climb away. To fix this he pushed his leg on both his arms, the bandit tried to fight against it but all it turned out to be was him shaking his body from side to side, trying to get away but he couldn't.

King's arms were shattered in a few moments and then the most ungodly sound erupted from his mouth, he had never been in so much pain in all his life. Tears were hot and actually streaming down his broken face. He was broken

It was time.

Slowly his feet raised off of the ground and Vegeta started to rise higher and higher into the space above, he was going so high if he wasn't careful he'd exit the stop's artificial gravity field and he would float off into the abyss that surrounded them. He also made sure he moved back over to the right as well so that he didn't have to point his attack directly down but at a downward right instead, he extended his hand in the direction of the King and began to collect his power.

King just starred up at his opponent who had descended into the heavens so high that now that he was just a single speck in the sky partially only ignited by his aura. He gritted his teeth and used his tail as leverage and hissed at his opponent above in an attempt but it was useless but it would not stop what was coming.

Vegeta's power had been growing immensely, the stars twinkled almost like their aura was being put into this attack but that was not the case but it had the power of the star and it came from one lone warrior. The very small rocks of the rock that held the stop started to rise up towards the space above like gravity had just started to take them off but it was the attack, as the attack grew bigger and bigger so did the chunks of rock. His golden aura flared and surrounded him and bathed him in his golden light, his hair standing straighter due to the surge of power and electricity coursing through this aura like he was some type of super conductor. Blue energy poured into his hand instantly and burnt in his hand. The stars themselves seemed dim compared to the energy he was putting into this attack. The ground began to shake more and more due to this being the first time of this attacks usage on an opponent this being shown by the out of control flare of the Super Saiyan's aura. Finally, it was ready and hovering in front of his outstretched hand was a small blue ball. Vegeta closed his fist and decided to humiliate the bandit one last time.

"Make sure you hold on to this, it's my gift for your journey to the other world" Vegeta announced cackling as he did so and then he outstretched his hand once more. The bandit growled but this about the only thing he could do to stand up to the attack as he was broken and powerless to do about anything else besides watch.

The blue ball was calm and rippled its light blue colour and it and its creator were both perfectly still for a second until now…

"Big Bang Attack" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs. Quickly he then pulsed more energy into his attack forcing it to fly forward. It rocketed off and was in one clear path towards the bandit who lay defeated in the ground. The blue began to illuminate the alien's body as it grew closer and closer, it gave a blue hue to everything around it and then as it got even closer to the bandit it began to burn off the flesh of the green goliath, the ground also caving in on itself due to the sheer magnitude of the attack and he felt his body shake with the ground because of it. Then bang the attack finally impacted with his body and it was like he got hit by a sun, the impact so detrimental and so forceful it caused pain to shoot all over his body but that was then forgotten as it felt like he was being cooked inside of the sun as the heat of the attack singed away his horns and then his tail began to burn and finally in no time his whole body burnt with pain and actual burning. The bandit lay his head back in defeat and whispered a vow of revenge but it was pointless as his matter broke away piece by piece, his body roasted as the energy coursed around his body, he let out one final scream until the blue wave burrowed itself further into the ground taking him with it until the bandit leader was a pile of ash and one giant grey crater. The last stretch of the battle was over. The drastic thing had been used and now the battle was over and the last man standing was a lone Saiyan warrior.

The prince eyes were struggling to stay open as at the end of the battle his exhaustion and injuries finally caught up to him as weariness and the pain rushed over him but this was easily ignored because what he was feeling right now was a lot more satisfying the feeling of victory and triumph. These feelings were something enjoyed greatly, they were nourishing and fulfilling.

The exhaustion finally swelled over him once more causing him to pass out and fall from the sky exhausted and drained of power but it didn't matter because as he fell, he fell with a giant broad smirk on his face despite the free fall and pain his body was in and he finally impacted with the ground with a loud thud and let out a loud laughing fit until he couldn't laugh no more and just rested with his eyes closed and his signature smirk on his face.

"Vegeta!" The young boy Scale called out to his idol and began to running at top speeds towards the passed out prince. A huge childish grin ran from his left ear to his right ear and he ran faster and faster until finally he reached the crater where the Super Saiyan now turned too normal had landed. He fell to his knees and laughed which caused the warrior who had defeated the monsters that was the bandits. Vegeta eyes slowly twitched open and he looked at the child and smirked at the child. He had done it and he was getting all the praise and he deserved it. Scale had tried even though it was a futile attempt.

Scale rolled on to his back and lay with the prince they both lay there for what felt like forever bathing in the victory over the bandits but eventually Scale stood up and looked at the damage done to the area all around them and just felt grateful it was all over.

"It's finally ov…" Suddenly his sentence was cut off when a crimson energy blast flew past them and almost took his face clean off. Scale was thankful it had missed he would already have one scar thanks to burns. His eyes scoured the area until finally they fell upon the person who fired it and his eyes widened once again. Ban. He was broken beyond belief, his body was shaking unbelievable and his body was bleeding profusely.

The close to death bandit started limping his away towards them and he froze up like a statue, what was he to do when he got here, he was a fighter and he was not, he was going to get beaten and he was powerless.

Scale turned and looked at Vegeta who looked like he was trying to get up but his efforts were in vein as he was too drained of power due to the damage done to his body. Panic set in even more and his heart started beating a billion beats per second! The blue humanoid grew closer….and closer and in a few moments he would be face to face with the victim of his year worth of traumatic bullying. He felt his throat dry up and hot liquids form in his eyes, his ears phased out and all sound left and it was just him in an abyss but then…

"St….stand up to him…boy" Vegeta forced out piercing the silence. "You can beat him, he's weak and he has no power…..rememb..er what I said..." Vegeta coughed then at the end of that sentence cutting off blood and making Scale panic even more due to his friend being severely injured thanks to the great battle. "You can challenge power….like this…" Vegeta said obviously referring to himself. "Do something boy…..stand up to your bully" Vegeta repeated the words he had said to the young inventor months ago and they caused the boy's eyes to widen and for determination to take over and it gave him some bravery and hope.

The blue humanoid raised his hand like he was about to fire an attack but nothing came and he just cursed under his breath due to it. Scale on the other hand just held his ground and had a stern serious face glued to his expressions. The two locked eyes and they tried to stare the other down but it was prematurely cut off when the alien started to snicker and then chuckle until it finally turned into a fit of laughter. Scale tried to hold his mean expression but he broke and he became sad and just got lost down with the floor as the laughing echoed in his ears and he felt so alone.

"What are you going to do? Don't worry after this I'll upgrade you to a coat soon enough" The villain snickered. Vegeta just pitied the boy, he had all these abilities but he was scared of a bully. He had to stand up for himself and even if he could he would not jump in no matter what.

The bully's monologue continued and he was spitting insult after insult with it as well but Scale just stood there frozen. The world felt so cold and he could hear so many voices in his head telling him how useless he was, yelling. Ban's voice was the loudest and he felt the world shrink and become smaller like it was trying to enclose him and the sad part was there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt like a child once again and he wanted to roll over and cover himself from the world so he couldn't be hurt.

"Then I'll hurt your friends"

That pierced the silence and then a new feeling rushed through his veins, an unfamiliar feeling and it was hot and bubbling to the surface and then boiled his blood.

"That guy there…I'll beat him into a bloody puddle and then use him as a slave" He pointed over to Vegeta. Silence. "Your mom?" He snickered. "I got lots of ideas for that one" Silence fell once again. Scale's fists started to shake as well as his body. "Do you understand you waste of space? Oh man I guess a coat is too generous maybe I'll just use for new armour then" He chuckled getting right in Scale's face and knocking on his head to see if anyone was home. SNAP.

With a might sloppy swing Scale's arm flew through the air and crossed Ban's face, a flash and a scratch appeared when the bandit's face flew to the side and a scream erupted a few seconds later. The blue humanoid turned his face with a cut right across his right cheek and a shocked face when he found blood was leaking from it.

"Don't talk about people like that" Scale said with the most remorseless tone and face ever, a claw appearing on his fist which he had discreetly placed on his hand.

"How dare you…your dead…dead!" Ban swore and then he prepared a KI blast in his hand and got ready to fire it.

"You're not bullying anyone again!" Ban yelled. "You're the one who's dead" His tone becoming more serious as in one fluent movement he pulled out a small device which had turned red and he tossed it in front of Ban and it began to heat up. He then pressed a button and with a small flash of light Ban turned to ash…he killed his bully. He had finally ended it. He sat down feeling empty since he took a life when the prince spoke up.

"Scale…well done" Vegeta congratulated him. "Nobody else will get bullied by him now, he deserved it" In a roundabout way he was calling him a hero and it lifting his spirits slightly.

The two had done it and the smiles on their faces did not fade as they both lay on the ground and stared at the space above…the battle with the bandit's was over but there was still so many new horizons ready to meet them.

* * *

**THE END! OF THE BANDIT SAGA XD So happy I finally got this chapter out after two weeks and I hope you guys are satisfied with it. I have enjoyed writing it and I swear this story has just been on mind a lot recently it's like I got withdrawal symptoms….XD We are moving on to the next stage in this story next time so I will see you guys then…I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next time.**

**A battle won but what will our heroes find in the next exciting chapter of A NEW PATH!**


	21. A Realisation in a Nightmare

**Hey guys I am back again with another chapter coming right at you right now XD**

**So guys this chapter takes place directly after the bandit battle. A time jump will follow straight after this chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 21: A Realisation in a Nightmare**_

* * *

_Vegeta stood their triumph miles of bodies surrounding him bloodied, battered and bruised and even though he was fighting for hours upon hours he loved every moment of it, there was enough challenge he enjoyed himself, and every single one of them fought and dropped dead by his almighty hand. _

_However, there was one man left always this one man who stood up to challenge his power no matter how strong he got. No matter how much he progressed. No matter how hard he tried. There to snatch his birth right every time he committed the crime of standing against him! His title meant nothing to this man but he would never let him get away with the embarrassment he had made him endure! _

_Vegeta's clothes were tattered, so was the other man's, their clothing states representing the very clashes of power. _

"_Kakarot!" The prince screamed and rushed towards the man who had an equally serious look on his face both their eyes staring into the others soul, their auras sparked in a golden shimmering surge. With a blink of the eye they both charged towards each other until they were inches away and as their fists clashed. BOOM. A blinding golden flash of light and then everything turned dark._

_A crimson source of light captured his eye out of nowhere, it was almost like it had appeared out of nowhere, it was a planet, a planet he was all too familiar with. Vegeta. It hung in the empty space of darkness reformed. He could see all his disciples looking up to him. He had become king, they all bowed and proud, footsteps came behind from an elderly man appeared. His father. He was older and had whiter and despite how Saiyans lived for many years he had many wrinkles on his face. _

"_My King" His father's elder voice echoed and he slowly kneeled down very carefully like his bones would snap at any moment. Vegeta was astonished at this sight, the king was bowing before him, no he was the king, a smirk appeared on his face and he stood tall and let this show and he could hear the cheering of his people echo throughout the galaxy, his Saiyan armada stronger than ever. Vegeta began to chuckle which then turned into prideful snickering. _

"_All shall fall at the invincible Vegeta" Vegeta cackled out loud. His laughing filled the empty void and it became louder and louder until it died out all of a sudden._

_It was overpowered by a rumble, a shaking rumble that sounded like a planet being turned inside out. Volcanic rumbling like a volcano was erupting and the fire was surging and burning through rock. He turned slightly and then he saw it and his eyes widened with horror like it was the first time he heard about it his planet dying. Planet Vegeta's glory stripped and replaced with the blood from its core burning its citizens and landscapes and shaking like some type of weakling, it was a terrible sight for a planet of strong warriors. Lightning flashed in this nightmare and the planet seized to exist like a memory forgotten and left in the past never to be remembered ever again._

_A scream echoed throughout his mind once again, the scream of a child._

_He followed the source of the noise and found himself face to face with the blue and green rock he despised so much. He heard the child screaming from that planet and he heard all the voices of the Earthlings echoing in his head. He dropped to his knees in pain, his ears and nose began to bleed as the sound was rupturing his focus and he couldn't stand all this information at once. It was maddening. _

"_I… I need to be able to fight him again" The words of his beaten rival echoed in his head, he had spoken them in their first battle when he embarrassed him with mercy. _

"_I'll crush you all" Vegeta howled at the planet which morphed from a beautiful green and blue sphere into a hunk of molten mass that expanded until finally the planet electrified and ceased to excist._

"_I thought you felt the same way too" The woman. This was followed by the scream that echoed throughout his nightmares so often, but this time it was the woman's, combined with the child…could this mean?_

_No matter what these dreams meant they were moments of weakness and then they faded away. Now he was alone in the darkness just him in solitude in the shadows of his mind. _

_There was only one thing that he continued to exist for…Kakarot. The clown was out there and waiting was not an option anymore …The Super Saiyan aura sparked to life and he thought about the planet Earth once again…the machines were coming but they could wait because right now there was only one thing on the prince's mind…_

'_Kakarot, I'm coming for you'_

* * *

**SO I got sick and it heavily slowed down the progress of this story and I was planning to make this chapter longer originally but this just felt like the perfect place to leave it. Sorry…you guys are awesome and patient XD chapter 22 will be here much quicker. Till next time. **


	22. A Demon of Determination

**Hey been a while again XD like I said it may take a while but I won't abandon this story ever! **

**In the next chapter, we shall focus more on Earth and what has been going on there with a certain blue haired woman, a desert bandit and of course the rival of our star XD Don't know how long it will be but it's to set up future drama **** I am going to leave the time jump until after this**

* * *

_**Chapter 22: A Demon of Determination**_

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since the battle of Station stop 52 which finished with a climatic finish with the man known as Vegeta damaged beyond belief ending and brutalising every bandit member. Yoalol, one of the only people not seriously injured swept up the destruction of her stop alone, everyone here before had did the smart thing and left. Even though she was alone she smiled to herself. She never thought it would be possible but the monsters who plagued her family for years would never hurt anyone again.

Good, she thought. In the end, she was pleased with the outcome, the bandits took so many lives without remorse and got what they deserved in the end…a painful death, her only regret being was that she wasn't the one to avenge her husband but knowing she had helped in her own tiny fractional way was satisfactory enough.

She continued to sweep together another pile of rubble and dust was swept together, this being one of the many hundred that she had already gathered together to make the place look semi tidy. Well she could just say they were closed. No, she couldn't do that…she needed the money bad, she had to support herself and Scale and this bar was the only home he had ever known and she had to keep it.

Oh, Scale… he was so brave, he stood up to them especially that bastard Ban he had…killed him, stood up to him. He deserved to be less than ashes with everything he had done to the young genius, she just worried how this would affect her boy…he was such a delicate sensitive type and now he had blood on their hands like everyone else in the universe…she had tried so hard to keep him sheltered from this type of dangerous life but fate decided to swoop down and make him a killer but at least it was someone who deserved it, he was no monster. She just feared for his wellbeing.

* * *

Vegeta shot up from his nightmare…another one…yet again. His body was sweating once again and he was out of breath, he was in pain all over as his injuries had not yet recovered but he healed slightly quicker than most beings. However, the thing on his mind was why? Well it didn't matter now he had finally closed that gap and he had joined the ranks of legend.

He had become more aware of his surroundings now and he saw that Scale was resting in a bed next to his, except the boy was knocked out cold, the waitress had helped him back here after he lost consciousness after the battle when he was sitting with the boy. They must have brought him back. Scale was less injured and must have been forced in here by his adoptive mother, how could he rest now? Just because the battle was over didn't mean there was no room to improve. That was the problem with non Saiyans, they lacked drive, well he had rested long enough.

He tried to force himself up and pain twitched throughout his arm, his body had bruises scattered all over and engulfed in small pain but he could handle it. He was a Saiyan. He tried to push himself up again letting out a small grunt as he crunched the metal of his bed railing as he got up, making quite some noise in the process, he stopped the escape attempt though when a figure had appeared in the doorway, the waitress and she looked very displeased with his escape attempt.

"What are you doing?" She whispered intensely to him.

"Getting out of this bed and getting of this rock" He retorted in his usual mean tone. He didn't care if him leaving was a problem, he had to fight Kakarot, he had waited long enough for this and he would wait no more.

"You're going no-where buster" She pushed him back down with ease even though he tried to resist and push against her but in his current condition, he couldn't do much. "You might be too stubborn to know when to rest but I won't let you ruin Scale's recovery, he's not a big stubborn ass who doesn't know when to quit unlike you, so just stay here and keep quiet, GOT IT?" She raised her voice slightly but Vegeta had stopped listening and just rolled his eyes when she was talking. She caught in on this and just rolled her own eyes and left the room, turning off the light as she left.

Vegeta waited a few more seconds until he knew she was not waiting for him to move. Right it was time to leave. He rolled over on to his side and tried to push himself over the side but he couldn't physically lift his body with his one arm in his current condition, so instead he swung his legs over the side of the bed for some leverage. Hell, if he was going to stay in here all day. He wiggled forward some more by using his legs to push himself over.

"I'll show her, I'm a Saiyan, I don't need rest, I don't need to stay in this be...Ahhhhhh" Vegeta was cut off by a brief scream that left his mouth and the thud of him hitting the floor. Immediately he looked up at the boy, he stirred and turned over on his side, Vegeta grit his teeth not another ear ache, he ducked his head just in case. He then looked to the door and prepared himself hoping the waitress would not enter. A few seconds' past and no crimson substance fell from his ears due to a yelling. Good he could not be doing with that right now.

Disgust set in when he realised he was lying on the dirty dingy tiled floor of the backroom causing him to grunt and quickly push himself up through the pain which took a couple of moments. When he was finally up and limped to the door quietly.

"Vegeta?" He heard a whisper from behind him. Damn it was too good to be true, he had woken the boy up. He turned and his eyes caught on the grey scaly boy who looked confused and tired. He just gave his usual scowl until the boy woke up a bit more. "Where are you going, shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm getting of this damn rock boy, I have to get back to the planet I left, I have a destiny to fulfil that cannot be put off any longer" The prince retorted turning his back on the boy who looked heartbroken when he heard that news.

"But…you can't leave…I got so much new stuff to build for you… and we had a lot of things to do together" His voice cracking and sounding like he was about to break down in tears. Vegeta rolled his eyes, he wasn't this kids friend.

"Look child I am gone, I was only here for the fight and that's over and I am strong enough for the battle that destiny has led me to and you or that stupid old hag will keep me from it" Vegeta spat harshly at the boy, he then turned and left through the door into the main bar area.

Damn. There was nothing for him to support himself… well he didn't need it, he limped forward and grunted through the pain to keep going. Kakarot the only thing on his mind distracting him from the constantly shooting pain around his body. It shot right up his leg suddenly and he felt all the weight leave it and he plummeted towards the ground with another loud thud. His body twitched and he let out a brief moan of pain. No…Kakarot, he had to…he had to fight Kakarot. The Saiyan began to drag his arm forward to pull himself closer and closer to his ship.

He heard gasps in front and behind him both the child and waitress who then rushed down to help him to his feet. The elderly woman looked annoyed while the boy was sympathetic but that didn't matter, the low-class warrior was growing in strength and the time was right.

"What are you doing?" The elderly woman screeched in his ear. "You shouldn't be up in your condition.

"I'm a Saiyan, I am fine… I must keep going, I need to fight Kakarot…he's my only objective" Vegeta spoke his thoughts out loud, his senses distorted looking as if he was going to pass out any moment.

"What? Who are you talking about?" They were both lost, he usually kept to himself so this Kakarot was a new name for them to hear but the prince said the name with such animosity like he despised the person it belonged to.

"Earth… I need to get back to… Eart…." Vegeta continued to speak becoming weaker by the moment.

He was bleeding from one of his many injuries on his front and it was starting to drip.

"Your bleeding" Scale spoke, Vegeta took note and pushed them off him. No, he had no time to rest, he had to keep going, he pulled himself over to the side of the bar and used it to balance himself. He grunted very loudly now and his body was shaking due to the lack of support it could give itself. The prince breathed heavily through the loud grunts like a monster growling at its victim.

"Kakarot!" He hissed as his body gave one last push until he finally collapsed on to his side and fell unconscious.

The two of them looked in absolute horror as they saw a demon of determination from the prince followed by a bunch of questions. Who was this Kakarot? Why did he push the man so? Well one thing they knew was that they weren't finding out anytime soon and that he needed to rest. They picked up his beaten body and pulled him back to bed.

There was a monster inside this man. No… a demon.


	23. I'm Sorry I Carry Another's

_**Hey guys here we are on Earth following Bulma and world building but the main plot will be the focus soon, I'm just working on the world and stuff as you know this is my first Fanfic. I've realised I need to be focused on the plot more rather than multiple plot threads XD I hope you are enjoying it though.**_

* * *

**Chapter 23: I'm Sorry I Carry Another's…**

* * *

It had been a month. One whole month since Yamcha had stopped talking to her.

It had been over four since Vegeta had left because of her.

It had been nearly five since she found out that she was carrying his child…

Despite being surrounded by so much support she felt so alone and like nobody out there could help her what so ever. She just constantly felt like this force that just repelled everyone that ever got closer to her. Goku and his family had stayed close and helped her throughout the last few months and it was good to have a someone who knew what to do when you had a super powered baby in your belly that felt like he could kick through you at any moment. She was lucky to have them but…she felt guilt towards Yamcha…like she had let him down…like she had hurt someone who meant the world to her.

What? Her and Yamcha were over…why was that coming to her head? It was just the pregnancy. She didn't love Yamcha anymore…but that didn't mean she didn't want him around to be there with her. Help her with this. She should find him and try and make it up at least… try and explain, he was probably still hurt, try being key considering it's the child of the man who killed him. She had to try even though he'd turn her away. Yes, she would do it.

She quickly got up as fast as she could all things considering, she was still not used to the swollen stomach that she now had, and made her way downstairs and quickly dialled in the Son household.

"Hello" Chi Chi answered on the other side.

"Oh, hey Chi, do you know if Goku is with Yamcha at all?" The blue haired scientist hoped.

"Oh, hey Bulma, I'm sorry but you know they all split up when they all decided to train for the androids so Goku hasn't seen them since" Chi Chi told. "Is everything okay?" She asked sounding concerned about her long time and recently closer friend.

"Yeah…I just…got to make amends that's all…he never reacted well and I got to fix it" Bulma told with an upset tone taking grasp of her speech and clearly communicating it to her friend who took it a minute with what to say to the blue haired woman.

"Look Bulma Yamcha and you may never be the same again when you have another man's baby inside of you" Goku's wife spoke solemnly and bluntly.

"Yeah I know…" Her voice becoming even weaker with the grim reality but she couldn't give up hope not yet. "I got to go, I've got to try something out" The women said their goodbyes and Bulma sat there and wondered what she was going to do. Goku and his family was her last hope of fixing things with Yamcha. She had to apologise. It had been the only thing on her mind for months.

Oh Yamcha. He might have cheated on her but before he found out about her pregnancy he had been so…so kind and changed. He had put her first and made sure she was safe and happy always taking her out and paying for her even though she didn't need it with her family. They embraced a couple of times and reflecting it lasted longer than what friends should be…but it was warm and he was so strong and muscular and made her feel safe. The way they acted then it was like…it was like the old days when they were together. Could it work again?

No what was she thinking she couldn't do that, she's having Vegeta's baby.

Vegeta. He was so handsome and fierce with a real fire in his soul like he could explode at any minute with passion and was a real man of mystery who she would like to explore. No, he left. He didn't want anything to do with her and she had to accept that he was just a self-centred brat who only cared about fighting.

Her heart tightened. Ah, that was weird, she hadn't had any heartburn symptoms yet.

She snapped back into reality. Yamcha. She had to find Yamcha. Who else could she contact? If there was only a way for her to track down the man. Some type of tracking device or something unique about Yamcha that could lead her to the fighter…wait. Fighter. Something unique about a fighter. Their power level! That's it!

The blue haired woman, at her own pace, made her way out of the room and down to the Briefs laboratory. It was empty. Her father must have been busy at some other part of the complex. Probably the testing arena she thought. She scurried through draws and looked around the lab but it had been so long. Where was it, where was it. She knew she had left it somewhere. She just hoped that Vegeta hadn't took it with him on his voyage. There. She found it lying in a cabin, it had been forever since she had laid eyes on a scouter. Not since Namek. They were practically useless now with how sensitive they were but theoretically it should be able to pick up Yamcha's resting power level because she had learnt over the years that a fighter's power was like their heart rate, it would flare up and begin to increase when they fought or exercised and then when they were just relaxing it would be steady and low.

She just hoped her theory would work. She placed the green eyepiece on and it began to pick up multiple readings. She filtered it to be local so she didn't pick up Goku or anybody who was training. She just had to hope Yamcha wasn't far. BEEP! A power level was picked up, she just hoped it was him. According to the map that she built in when tinkering with it, he was a few miles away in the forest.

Yes! She would see her Yamcha again and with that happy thought she left for the plane.

* * *

_**Forest**_

* * *

Yamcha the desert bandit continued to walk through the woods carrying a bunch of firewood on his back. For the last few months he had been out in the wilderness training for the upcoming threat alone and increasing his power. It was a good distraction from the pain he felt within.

Bulma was carrying Vegeta's baby…after nearly a month of thinking on it there was still a bitter taste in his mouth when he thought about it. Why would she do such a thing with such a monster, Bulma was so delicate and soft…

He hurt her but she had made a choice to be with a monster and there was nothing he could do.

A whirling noise sounded throughout the land and yanked him out of his thoughts. The bright yellow paint of the helicopter caused his eyes to widen as he realised who it was…Bulma. How had she found him? Heh resourceful as always. The capsule corporation helicopter touched down finally and he saw the blue hair of the woman he lo… She got out slowly and hesitantly, she was scared.

"Hey Yamcha" She said weakly and awkwardly. She walked over with her arms crossed, something she did when she was uncomfortable that he found cute previously but right now.

"Hey Bulma" He greeted back continuing the play as if everything was okay.

She sighed and just looked at the bandit. Both staring into each other's eyes, not staring the other down but just looking at each other getting familiar with each other once again with no words but just their eyes. It was nice. It was familiar. It was comfort. All the feelings going away in one precious moment as they felt like they did before.

"Yamcha…" Bulma breathed weakly. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you" Yamcha went to cut her off but she raised her hand to persist. "I know that what happened wasn't my fault and I don't need you to say it to understand that. I need to apologise for lying" She continued becoming more emotional and wet tears forming in her eyes. "I lied to you about my son and the father and tried to avoid telling you because I was…scared…of how you…would react" The tears started to form and Yamcha's rough put on prideful exterior diminished into a soft exterior, he reached out to her but she didn't let him comfort her. "I knew you'd be angry but I withheld and was selfish because I was scared and didn't want to face the problem and all I can say Yamcha is that I need you…you are the best person who has always been there despite our troubles we always continued and I need that again… I need your help with this Yamcha" She finished crying into her hands with her heightened emotions. Yamcha stood still frozen and solemn looking at her.

"Bulma…I…I'm sorry…I hurt you when you needed me. I never want to hurt you again…I realised after you left me how crummy my life was after you left…and I need you to I guess. I try to put on this tough guy brooding type to make you miss me but it's not me. I'm a big softie I guess" Yamcha confessed causing the women to laugh at him.

"I always was the dominant one" Bulma's tears stopped flowing and she had a small smirk appear with a raised eyebrow.

"Come here doll" Yamcha said with open arms and she slowly fell into them and the brush of her soft pale warm skin against his felt amazing, she was so tiny compared to him and it was like he was shielding her against the whole world, what he needed to be. Her blue long hair hung low and rested on his chest, she looked so beautiful with her hair like this like the old days. She smelt so good…florescent. It felt right to have her in his arms. He felt like the world could throw anything at him and he would be able to take it.

It felt like he belonged…

* * *

_**Hey guys so that's another chapter done… I hope you are buying and enjoying what I am doing with Yamcha and Bulma and that it is believable, it is an important part of the plot after all. I've decided we shall follow these two for two or three more chapters depending on how I spread the plan. Well after these few chapters' straight line VEGETA SHOW XD **_

_**See you guys in the next one. **_


	24. A Friendly Reunion

**Back to Yamcha and Bulma arc!**

* * *

_**Chapter 24: A Friendly Reunion**_

* * *

Bulma lay back sweating as they flew forward towards their designated location. Kami House. She shouldn't really be going to his thing in her current condition, her back and body were killing her right now and she was just sitting down. It made her worry about how she would be when she was standing around and socialising with her long-time friends.

It had been so long since she had seen all her friends and it could be the last time she sees them before the fight with the androids…where they could lose their lives…Yamcha could lose his life.

She looked over at the wolf warrior, he assured her everything would be alright and that with Goku that no matter what they had a chance to survive. He promised. He promised everything would be okay. After all he was the reason that this whole reunion was coming together today, so that everyone knew, he didn't want them to have the surprise that he had of finding out. Well it wouldn't be hard to figure out considering her belly had grew ten times than it originally was so she didn't worry considering it was self-explanatory.

Yamcha found her gazing in his direction and smiled, placing a comforting hand on her arm and she smiled back at him.

Yamcha had been so good to her recently. He done everything he possibly he could do for her and even when she was moody. He ran around fetching her what food she wanted and made sure she was safe and comfortable. He was her own personal nurse and he made her feel wanted and needed. She thought she'd be alone after Vegeta left but he was there to make her happy again…as friends of course, she thought quickly.

Yamcha finally broke her out of her deep thoughts and waking her up "We're almost there…you okay"

"Yeah…just nervous" Bulma lied. Had she started to develop feelings for the bandit once again?

That thought finally left her as the helicopter started to descend quickly, she forgot how quick she had designed these, towards their grass of Kami House below. She saw the all familiar tall pink house come into sight and on the grass in front of the house stood some figures.

The first figure was Krillin, he hadn't changed what so ever. He still wore the same orange GI and still looked like the same friendly monk, it was probably because he was training here on the island, he did have a way of tying people together after all. The second was Tien Shinhan, he was more tanned and looked a lot stronger, his clothes were now a dark, almost black, green with a red strip running all the way down it, it made her wonder why, it did look better than his old one. The third was the same old Roshi. The fourth and fifth was her friend Chi Chi and Gohan who she knew quite well, Chi with her hair in a usual bun and Gohan with his long spiky hair which grew longer by the day, they had been good to her. The others were just Oolong and the turtle.

They all turned and looking at them as their ship set down. Yamcha got out first and she tried to push herself up but she couldn't physically do it. Damn. She tried again but she just couldn't with her stomach this huge. It made her feel so useless at times.

Yamcha opened the door for her and being the newly reformed gentleman he had helped her out of the ship and placed her on the ground, with her stomach hidden by him standing in the way, and placed his arm on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Yamcha spoke softly to her, he only wanted her to be comfortable, if he had to he'd drive all the way back just for her.

"We're here now, no point in turning back now…is there" She had to be honest and she would look a fool running of from her friends. Even though she shook she knew they would understand…but what about the father. Would they react like Yamcha did originally, would they cast her out and hate her? She prayed to Kami that they did not. They both took a deep breath and Yamcha moved to her side and they both started making their way to the house. Bulma started to feel smaller and smaller and more nervous as everyone, besides Chi Chi and Gohan, had a look of shock on their face as they looked at the blue haired scientist because of her stomach. They all ran forward and the shock turned into smiles but this was not a relief for Bulma because she knew what they thought and she heard it a second later.

"Bulma…wow…congratulations the both of you" Krillin spoke up through utter shock to break the tension that had been built.

"The two of you must be so happy" Tien muttered briefly.

She now had to burst the bubble and tell them that belonged to the arrogant man who came to Earth not too long ago and tried to kill them to get the Dragon Balls and to take over the universe…and she now had his child on the way…how would they take it.

'What…how could you…'

'That monster…'

She could hear some of the mutters whispering into her head and taking over and causing her to feel like she was about to pass out…it was too much…they were going to hate her. They weren't going to understand. Too much.

Yamcha looked at Bulma who had turned into a statue with them all congratulating the two of them…it was too much for her she couldn't handle it. It was making her anxious, he could just tell, he had to help her and pull her out of it. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He'd tell them. He tapped her arm and smiled at the lost face of Bulma Briefs and a weak smile appeared on her face but she still looked like she could explode at any minute with a flood of emotion.

"Look…it's not what you think guys" Yamcha swallowed, he hated saying it but it was the truth and they deserved to know the truth. "The child Bulma carries it's…it's. it's not mine" He finally spoke which caused them to return to shock and back up slightly.

"What?"

"Then who's is it Bulma?" Krillin spoke up with a confused tone deeply written into his tone. "Vegeta?" Krillin began to chuckle and expected the two to join his light-hearted remark but the unreactive look on Yamcha's face and Bulma sinking more and more into deep heart breaking emotion.

There was silence amongst everyone once again.

"You and Vegeta…I'm sorry but I find that hard to believe" Tien said bluently

Bulma felt uncomfortable as Krillin, Roshi and Oolong all got closer shocked and wondering what happened.

"What…how?" Krillin became shapelessly when he realised how right he was "When did it happen"

"Are you two an item now or somethin'?" Oolong pipped up with an angry expression in his tone.

"Don't worry Bulma, Roshi will be a good daddy" The old pervert jumped in only after one thing like he always was the pig.

She couldn't breathe and her vision felt darker and it was harder to hear everything that was going on around. She felt like she was about to pass out. It was too much; the box was closing in on her and the darkness was ensuing. She was dying. She had to be her chest was too tight, it was restricting her breathing. She grabbed her chest.

"HEY ALL YOU PIGS" A female voice screamed and came from behind her. Yamcha fell to the ground at the monstrous roar out of fear as well as all the other men and they were sweating bullets. Yamcha looked up to see Chi Chi behind all the boys with her fist raised with a murderous look in her eye. "BACK OFF, ALL THE PREGNANT WOMAN NEEDS IS YOU PIGS MAKING HER FEEL ANXIOUS AND UNCOMFORTABLE WHEN HER EMOTIONS ARE REACHING TO THE SUN!" She screamed causing the men to back off with looks of horror and this satisfied her. "NOW ALL OF YOU HELP US GET HER UP TO THE HOUSE IN A KIND WELCOMING MANNER! YOU TOO GOHAN!" Chi Chi yelled over to her son who was just standing there shy and embarrassed.

"YES MA'AM" All the men said all together and jumped over to Bulma all of them softly grabbing her with forced concerned faces as they all huddled around her and spoke nothing but sweet compliments to the women. They were treating this as if a King or Queen was here and they were protecting them from any possible attacks.

"WATCH THE STEP BULMA" Roshi shouted. "That one is a dangerous tricky trick it is" The old hermit spoke up.

Chi Chi watched as the men carried her into the house like her personal servants. Oh men…they can have the ability to fight aliens with the power of gods and yet they run and hide when a woman raises their voice at them. She was pleased with the sight when it occurred, they needed to be put in their place every now and again when they were being annoying. Oh well.

She ran up to the house and inside to make sure they were all behaving and they propped Bulma up on the couch and made sure she had enough pillows. Chi Chi entered and they all flinched causing Bulma to snicker slightly.

"Now Bulma you tell them all what you told me and Gohan…at your own pace of course" Chi Chi politely smiled and gestured to the women who looked more comfortable and was now breathing slowly.

Bulma started to move her mouth to start story but Oolong interjected. "You and Gohan already know!" The pig butted with a blank face. Chi Chi turned red out of rage.

"DON'T INTERUPT HER WHEN SHE'S SPEAKING" Oolong fell back with his hands in the air to protect himself from the wraith of Goku's wife. The bullets of sweat began to fall from his forehead.

With a bat of an eyelash Chi Chi turned from red to her usual pale warm friendly glow. "Please continue Bulma" She indicated to her friend yet again.

"Well I guess the thing between me and Vegeta started when his gravity chamber exploded...

* * *

…and ever since Yamcha, Chi Chi and her family have been there to support me and help me throughout this thing. Apparently a Saiyan baby is so much more difficult than a human baby" Bulma finished with her spirits still down.

The whole room was silent as they all took in the information of the woman's endeavours with the pregnancy and the transpired events with the rival of Goku. The story kept them on the edge of their seats for such a long time and time passed with all the details with the sky outside now dark and black.

Now that it was over Bulma wondered how would they all react? Did they understand and help her out? The tension was finally broken by Tien finding the courage out of everyone else to step up and tell his thoughts.

"Bulma…you have my deepest apologises and I will be here to help you no matter what happens" He comforted with a serious warm tone. Bulma smiled at him. They all came up to her and said their apologises and that they would help her no matter what happened. Chi Chi looked on with a pleased look along with Yamcha as they saw the shrilled up Bulma who was breaking down by her fierce overpowering emotions and now she was blossoming into her joyful confident self once again even though they would fight again having more of them around her would help.

"Thank you" She warmly thanked them and beamed from ear to ear as they all finally accepted her…she had nothing to worry about. Thank Kami. They all joked about Bulma's round figure which caused her to laugh herself.

"What about you and Yamcha" The tension in the room suddenly returned to Bulma when the question dropped and she could feel all eyes on her, especially Yamcha who was on the edge wondering what would she say after…the way they had been acting around each other. She was too happy to care about the consequences and Vegeta so she spoke up and grabbed his hand and simply said. "We don't know" Which everyone took as a joke thankfully but Bulma had said it in such a tender caring way that it caused Yamcha to blush.

After a few moments of simmering down and the tension yet again dissolving something finally hit Bulma. Something she had not originally realised with all her nerves and the tension building. She had forgotten about two missing key members of the gang.

"Hey Chi Chi where is Goku and Piccolo?" The question hit everyone causing them to all look around and wonder the exact same thing.

"WELL!" Chi Chi began to speak when suddenly the door swung open letting in the evening light where Goku stood with the tall green Namekian behind him.

"Hey guys, so what'd I miss?" The cheerful warrior greeted causing everyone, besides Bulma, to fall to the ground due to the mere question. After all those hours of explaining.

* * *

The party had now started, after Goku got scolded by his wife of course. The lights were flashing thanks to Master Roshi's installed 'babe magnets'. The table of the centre room had been cleared and it had become a dance floor. It's occupants being Gohan, Oolong, Roshi, Goku who were swinging their arms and legs around like kids on a sugar rush. They could not dance to save the Earth but it did save the night and put on entertainment for Bulma and for that she was grateful of their silliness. Bulma was still on the couch which had been pushed over to the wall without her having to moving, she could get used to this, but now Chi Chi had joined her watching the fun as dancing was not something she enjoyed as much and Krillin who was just sipping on some beer. In separate corners of the room was Tien, with Chiaotzu and Piccolo who were stone silent and just watching the events unfold like ushers. 'Never joining in on the fun' She thought to herself.

"Come on Gohan…YOU EXPECT TO GET A WIFE WITH THOSE MOVES" His mother shouted from the side lines like she was watching him compete or something. Bulma hoped she never became that overbearing she thought deep down. Luckily the music was so loud that it was hopefully like a whisper for Gohan.

"Hey come on Chi Chi, let the kid have his fun" Krillin spoke out towards the wife of his best friend. She turned to Krillin with an annoyed look on her face and Krillin broke with just a look. "Er… Sorry just the beer talking" The monk nervously laughed and looked at Goku. "What Goku…oh I'll be right over" He quickly made his way of with his beer spilling on the floor as he stood up and hurried over to Chi Chi's husband.

"Idiot" Chi Chi rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think you're a bit hard on them sometimes?" Bulma spoke out in a serious cold tone.

"What do you mean"

"Just flipping out at people like your judge jury and executioner, it's like you got something against fun or something like you just hate anybody having it, no need to be so horrible…" The blue haired women broke out and caused the Ox King daughter to grow silent at this sudden outburst. A few moments passed of silence with Chi Chi still processing what happened uncharacteristically quite…she understood and she was just waiting for it to hit Bulma…she didn't want to jeopardize their relationship over something she knew Bulma couldn't control. "Oh Kami. Chi Chi I am so sorry I didn't mean to break out at you like that." Bulma sobbed, why was this happening now? She didn't want to ruin the mood of the party but no, she had to say something. This Saiyan in her stomach couldn't just allow her to have a night of peace with her friends FOR ONE NIGHT! She felt her blood boil and she realised the aggressive side of the Saiyan inside her was taking over…she needed some air. She tried to get up but she couldn't. She couldn't escape with this thing.

"Oh, Bulma don't be silly" Chi Chi giggled, was she really forgiving her for snapping at her like she had killed someone she loved. "Remember I know what you are going through, it kills to have that aggression…but at least there is not much longer with that demon now." The princess chuckled and she helped the scientist up.

"I…I…I'm going to go and get some air Chi" Bulma confessed with her voice weak with the anxiety returning, ready to haunt her.

"Oh…Okay" With that agreement Bulma left the house and walked out to the front of Kami House, the tide was in and was almost at the front of the house but just skimmed her toes, lucky she didn't have her shoes on, and night had now fallen and the moon shone bright making the said tide look glistening and like it was out of a dream. She could just stand here all alone and feel like the world could throw anything at her and she'd be able to take it on no matter what. The darkness edged out to the sea by the strong illuminating lights of the moon. She really admired the beauty of nature at times even though she was the world's leading scientist…ah the small things in life.

Then she realised she wasn't alone. There standing under the tree. The outline of his figure revealed by the moonlight was Yamcha. Why was he alone just staring at the moon?

"Yamcha" She called out to the Wolf Warrior who turned with a jolt due to her surprising him. He didn't expect anybody to come out and meet him. "What you doing out here alone?" She queried the desert bandit who still had a look of surprise on his face.

"It's a full moon and just feel at peace when I look at it…like all the thoughts in my head will go away" Yamcha enthused with a heap of peace running through the channels of his tone.

"It is beautiful isn't it" She agreed with him and they both gazed up at the pale bright ball in the sky as it looked down on the two who were interlocked by the beauty of the moon. Nothing had to be said but they felt like they belonged out here together with the sea tickling their feet and the moonlight shinning down on them, bonding them together.

"Not as beautiful as you though" Yamcha suddenly complimented after moments of Bulma's agreement passing. He had to let it out. He had been keeping these feelings hidden away for so long and he couldn't do it anymore. He had to tell her and let it out. It had been killing him the last few months to suffer in silence.

"Really?" The woman asked nervously and began to blush at the comment of her beauty settled in on her. "When I'm like this?"

"You're always beautiful to me…you have this glow that makes me feel like I have to be around you and it makes me feel safe" Yamcha whispered softly as he gazed into her blue eyes and moved closer to her body.

"Yamcha…but I have somebody else's" She apologised breaking the lock of their eyes and staring down at the floor waiting for his initial disappointment.

Yamcha retorted with a simple shake of his head. Nobody in the universe could keep her from him now. Not Vegeta. Not Frieza. Not some killer android. He had already lost her once and no matter what he was going to make sure he was there for her when this baby arrived and make sure no matter what happened she would be treated like the queen she was and that no matter what she was happy. He had to. It was the only thing in life he had truly wanted. Bulma Briefs. She had been his first and his true love. When she left, him it felt like somebody had ripped his heart from his chest and that his life had lost meaning and that he would be forgotten by everyone…and he would die…alone. He needed Bulma, she made him feel like he mattered…like he was invincivble

"Bulma I need you…I know we ended a long time ago. I know I made a mistake but I can fix it and we can be together once again and we can go back to be being the teenage sweethearts we always were…like two flowers that blossom together." Yamcha was being cheesy and he didn't care he needed to say what was going on inside his heart and let it out. "I still love you Bulma Briefs" He finally uttered.

Bulma was silent and didn't know what to say. Yamcha still loved her? After everything that had happened between the two of them and them breaking up after the constant arguing. She thought that she would never be able to open the door to Yamcha ever again. Her heart was torn. Why? She felt like she was deserting something that could be great and life changing for multiple people and yet…she wanted to wrap her arms around the desert bandit once again and be his girl. He was hers for years and she turned her back on him. He was hers. He felt like she belonged with him and she could fall back on him anytime. Yamcha was familiar and changed and that perked her interest. She knew with Yamcha she was not going to get hurt. Yamcha…

"Yamcha… I don't know what to say" The pregnant woman confessed as she found herself lost once again in the desperate eyes and expression of the desert bandit. All he wanted was to win her back. It was clear by the look on his face.

"I…I…"

Bulma couldn't hurt him again and pressed her lips against his and the soft lips of Yamcha brushed against hers and the wolf warrior kissed his princess under the moonlight. They were each others…

* * *

**Hey guys so I think this is the end for the Earth chapters for now until Vegeta gets back XD I just feel really satisfied with the way I wrote this and I feel like I shouldn't stretch it out any longer. I hope you guys enjoyed it, feel free to tell me in the reviews, and plus I'm sure you're all happy to get back to the star of this story XD **


	25. Be Patient!

_**Chapter 25: Be Patient!**_

* * *

Vegeta pressed down up and down in his push up position. His bandages were still around his head and across his head even though he felt no pain, the waitress would put them on every time he removed them so he just gave up in the end, besides the soft threads did not slow his training down so he just kept up the illusion of injury. It stopped the ear nagging.

8,985

They had done a good way of keeping him here for even longer with the offer to finally fix his ship and improve it like never so it would go faster and further. They had better not tamper with the gravity or they would have to face his full wraith.

8,989

Scale had been following him around like a lost puppy recently and was so eager to help it was annoying. It was tolerable though, he was a good asset to him. He had proved his worth and he seemed changed recently, more confident like he'd throw wit his way now like the waitress and to be quite honest despite him hating mere mortals arguing back with him, it was a welcome change considering how much of a coward Scale used to be. Good. It's what he needed to become tolerable. The strongest would survive and he had potential but no matter how confident he'd become, he was no fighter and therefore a distraction, so he'd better not get in his way. His one objective…Kakarot. He was coming for him.

8,993

His rage boiled at the thought of the kind hearted Saiyan and he started to push harder like the final push ups were the battle itself like these final ones decided who lived and who died, who was the strongest and who was destined to be the weakling. It wasn't going to be him it had to be him, he was the prince and the prince ruled over the dirty lower class scum. KAKAROT. He stopped in his rage and recalculated. Damn. He had gone over in his rage over the lower-class scum.

8,997

Another thing he had to ruin. His pride and his workout routine had been damaged by the power of that idiotic clown and him tormenting him with his stupid antics and softness…It made him feel sick. It just wasn't right.

9,001

Seeing that his perfect exercise routine was now ruined Vegeta decided to abandon his whole training regimen and go and see the progress that his servants were currently making on his ship and his technology. He made his from the back of the bar, still wearing his training gear, and all the way through to the front where his ship remained. The wreckage was still there but Scale had managed to somehow cut it down to small chunks. The waitress tried to make him do it, the nerve she had, did she not know who he was, he had already established he was the Prince of all Saiyans and yet she continued to persist and treat him like any other commoner.

He finally came in front of the ship and stood there, arms folded, waiting for them to report to him. The waitress was under the ship working on the wiring underneath, while Scale must have been inside considering the loading ramp was down. He started to tap his foot impatiently, he'd wait all day if he had to but he would not put himself out.

Finally, he heard an excited yell. Scale. In no time, he appeared in front of him with a childish look of joy which the prince returned with his usual scowl.

"Child! What progress have you made with the repairs of my ship?" He asked bluntly. He was starting to become more impatient with being stuck on this rock.

"About another two weeks I'd say with how the software is going" What! Two whole weeks he could not wait that long in order to get off this rock. He grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and brought him close to intimidate the young child. He was still scared of Vegeta and this pleased Vegeta heavily.

"HEY!" Vegeta heard and his eyes rolled because he knew straight away who it was, why did she have to protect the boy so much. No wonder he was such a weakling, he had been sheltered his entire life, this is why he was so afraid of everything. His whole life this boy was waiting for dear old mother to run in and save him from the bullies, it infuriated him, it had made him a weakling.

She finally reached the two and she seemed enraged by his actions, he wondered why. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" The waitress screamed down his earhole.

"Don't scream at me, I have waited long enough and that ship is still not ready!" Vegeta challenged. "I am a prince and I get what I want when I want it!" The Saiyan Prince stated, making it clear that his status and his demand were clear to the two.

"Or what?" She challenged which made Vegeta step back shock that she would make such a smart remark, it was usually just the same point repeated over and over. However, this time she had made a remark of some intelligence.

"I'd put the both of you into the ground" He threatened.

Yoalol began to snicker and then chuckle until finally it broke out into a huge fit of laughter which caused the prince to pause and look at her with a confused odd look.

"How dare you" He muttered angrily turning the confusion into anger. "Nobody dares laugh at me" His rage rising and showing in the veins in his face.

The pink humanoid kept the smirk on her face.

"Okay then… how do you expect to get of this rock without us?" She uttered and then it all became clear to Vegeta. She had leverage over him for the time being so decided on his response which was silence. She picked up on this and continued. "Now you shall leave him alone as we are trying are hardest. We don't have to do this for you now. Now be grateful that positive giving souls such as ourselves exist and be patient and wait for your ship to be finished. Understand?" She finished with the rhetorical question.

"Double your efforts because I will not be pleased if that is the schedule you plan to follow" Vegeta turned before the annoying waitress could put up a response and quickly turned on his heel to finish his training.

Wait? Vegeta rolled his eyes and made his way back to where he was training before she could respond. Him, wait? Yeah right.


	26. Moving On

_**Hey guys welcome to another exciting CHAPTER XD Vegeta hasn't got to wait any longer as the chapter title reveals.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Moving On**_

* * *

The big day had arrived. The ship was finished. The ship was finished and now all he could do was look at it one last time.

Last night him and his mother had finally finished fixing Vegeta's ship, two days ahead with him hurry up and working twice as hard to make sure the prince was impressed by him, then maybe now he'd call him a friend and bring him a long with him.

Ever since the day that Vegeta announced that he was leaving, the day that he had decided that he was going to make his way back home despite his ship not being safe enough to take him back to the planet he had originally came from. However, that would not have stopped him and in that moment the prince was contempt with leaving him in the dust and deserted to go back to the same old dull life before he came along and deep, deep down…Scale did not want to go back to that, he didn't want to go back to being the boring pathetic Scale who got picked on by everyone with Vegeta he had pushed him to stand up for himself and feel useful. He finally had a friend and he didn't want to lose his friend because when he lost Vegeta, he lost the drive that made him a more confident and stronger him. He had to convince him to take him with him.

Hell, he had been preparing to handle that gravity that Vegeta was so obsessed with to make him stronger, unbeknownst to the prince. They could have finished a day earlier if it wasn't for these preparations he had made, out of hope for him to be a tag along.

Hope is all he had at this point.

Oh well he'd better go tell Vegeta that it was the day.

Yoalol sat in the main bar which was still a mess from all the rubble that had appeared during the fight with the bandits. She had tried her best to clean it up but…it still wasn't what it was before but to be quite honest no matter how much it hurt her she couldn't do it anymore. Maintaining the bar…she was getting to old to handle the brutes that came in and she got tired so easily. What was the point.

She felt upset that she had to think this but it was the truth. Oh, soul mate please forgive me she thought.

Scale sauntered in from checking his diagnostics she thought. He was such a different boy now like he had been charged with a new-found confidence. Part of him growing up. He idolised Vegeta but she just worried for the day that he saw him for the animal that he truly was…an arrogant self-centred man who cared only for himself but right now he was her son's hero and for that she owed him, he made her son feel safe and made him feel like he had a friend with a new joy inside his soul. She just hoped the man's character didn't rub off.

"So, where you off to in such a good mood" She questioned her boy with a smile even though she already knew where he was of to. To see his hero, the beam just said it all.

"I am of to tell Vegeta about his ship" The boy sang with a voice of delight and excitement which bewildered her because she thought he wouldn't want Vegeta to leave but…he was so over the moon about it.

"…but Vegeta will have to leave" She stated the obvious just to check whether he understand what was actually happening.

Scale simply gleamed at his mother with a look of determination. He had a plan brewing, she just knew it, he had the same look in his eye when he was a child and he decided to surprise them with a robot which took over the positions. It went hay wire and almost killed someone but it didn't knock the determined and confident look Scale had when he was inventing something, it was the only area he was confident in until recently.

"Scale..." His mother uttered concerned of what the child was brewing his head. "He's not going to take you with him as much as that hurts you" She was blunt as a protective mother needed to be but this was a stupid idea which was rare for Scale and it was going to get him hurt so natural she had to gravitate to be his shield.

"He will" He argued back.

"He won't, he already tried to leave without you so what makes you think he'll take you now?" She was trying to make the boy think for himself and see how pointless this endeavour actually was, if he realised she would not have to hurt him.

"What do you know" Her mouth hit the floor the tone the small grey boy took with her. "All you do is yell at him so of course he'd leave you behind" Scale anger came out at his mother and before she could say anything in response he had already stormed of to find Vegeta.

Scale…such a good boy but…if he was going to be like this then he'd have to learn the hard way.

Vegeta hung of the edge of the bed slowly lifting his body up and down in a sit up position. He only had to wait two more days and then he'd finally be of this rock. The prince had been counting down the days ever since the boy had told him how long he had told him it would take for the repairs to finish and it was not long now…

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Who the hell was knocking his chambers door in such an upbeat and eager manner?

The prince got up from his exercise and walked to the door and opened it to find the young inventor with a face that look absolutely thrilled and enthusiastic. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the sight of the boy in front of him.

"This better be good boy and worth my time unlike your 'brilliant' idea for me to come and play hungry hungry Dorians" Vegeta warned the boy that his time was strict.

"I'd like to inform you that your ship is prepared and ready to leave whenever you want but please stay as long as you want, me and mom don't mind." That sentence caused an instant smirk to appear on his face when he realised the chains of this rock had been lifted off him.

"Neat. Nice, knowing you because I am gone" The Saiyan quickly shot up and began to collect things in his room.

"No Vegeta Sir" The boy had a look of hope and keenness in his eye. "I have a request to make if you don't mind" He stopped collecting his possessions.

Vegeta stared at the boy and his request to make a request. The young inventor was a real bootlicker but the Saiyan relished in it, about time somebody respected and treated him like the prince he was. "Continue" Vegeta spoke briefly as he knew it would be something stupid but he allowed it as the deformed youngster had been a faithful servant.

Scale stared at the man in silence when he had allowed him to ask him the question and now that he was here it felt like a huge weight had been dropped on him, his heart rate increase suddenly and the words seemed to not be leaving his mouth.

"I…I…" The inventor stuttered as the words left his mouth but he never closed his mouth leaving it open just in case the words did decide to form and leave his mouth but they never did and it just created a dead silence that filled the room.

"Oh! Come on boy in this life cycle" Vegeta raised his voice sarcastically, patience was not his strongest suit as it was and he it had already been strayed thin by waiting.

"Can…" The scaly child began to speak and he waited for the words to leave is mouth, it was like he was doing it so it was easier for him or something mundane.

"Spit it out boy" The Saiyan butted in once again to try and let him hear what he had to say while he was alive.

"I'd like to come with you"

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly at the question. He wanted to follow him as some type of squad member? Interesting. Now if he brought the boy with him he'd have an inventor at his disposal to help with his endeavours by objects to help with his training and other items. However, by bringing the boy he could just be bringing a brownnoser who will only seek to annoy him. Could he really tolerate that? He could bring him and just kill him making this whole decision pointless…hmmm. However, that training gear could make sure that he kept the edge on any others who tried to outdo him once Kakarot fell at his feet…his son would most likely want vengeance…yes…

"You may accompany me on my return to Earth"

"WHAT!"

His mother's scream was heard from behind him and caused him to flinch as he was sure that her protests caused his ear to start bleeding from the sheer screech of surprise that she had let out. He turned and stared at her but all he saw was surprise and shock.

"You actually mean you'd let him come with you?" The elderly waitress asked him. Was she really second guessing him?

"Of course, he is very helpful and will be able to aid in my future endeavours to be the strongest" Vegeta said bluntly and truthfully like a general planning out tactics for war.

Yoalol could not believe this man not only had he had actually decided to let her son go with him but he had let a compliment slip that had positively charged him with so much energy it looked like nothing could ruin his mood. It was for selfish reasons but…Scale would realise one day but for now she let out a smile of actual real happiness since her son was happy but then something occurred to her.

"I'm coming with you"

Vegeta looked up the woman and rolled his eyes. Why would he need somebody to clean up the dishes and serve him food when there were others who could replace her quite easily.

"Hey!" Those words wrapped around his focus and brought him out of the deep thought he was in. "He is my son and I'm not letting him go wonder the cosmos alone. Besides…as much as I hate to say it…I like Scale will help in your endevours as two hands are better than one and plus unlike me Scale isn't so good with repairing ships as we have not taught him the bigger scale stuff yet" She negotiated to let the Saiyan bring her along with her and her son. All she hoped is that the man would find the compassion, which he had a lot of recently, in his heart to allow her to come with them so that she knew her Scale was son.

Vegeta was torn. The woman was older than Scale, hell she was older than him, and she could provide more adult conversation and better conversation than the child with her better understanding. She did make a good argument to...the two of them would push him further and make sure that he got the edge over everyone in the universe so that he could be the best. Two people pledging themselves to him so that the ultimate outcome was to make sure he was satisfied, so that he could be the strongest and so that one day he could eventually rule over all…Interesting.

"Fine!" He muttered just to make it look like he didn't care when secretly he was ecstatic. "Collect your things together and place them with mine.

The two of them gave him a confused look at this order and then he remembered, this capsule technology that he used was exclusive to Earth, well he didn't have time to explain all he wanted right now was to get off this damn worthless rock.

After they had gathered all their things and split it up, Vegeta pulled out three empty capsules that he would no longer need since he was heading back to Earth and threw them all at their separate items of clothes and with a puff of smoke, he knew they were all cased inside the capsules but Scale didn't and this is what the prince heard.

"*Gasp*" The boy was a loss for words with the disappearance of all the items he had just seen and didn't know what to make with it.

"Vegeta…Where in hell is our stuff?" He heard the waitress lay her trap question, the types where if you give the wrong answer then she would bite your head off.

"It's a portable item transport device, they call them capsules, that's what it is though" Vegeta explained and pulled out the women's capsule to demonstrate. "Watch" He clicked the button but felt Scale pull at his arm.

"How's it works" Vegeta's eyes widened and pushed the boy out the way quickly and then it happened.

POOF

He was buried under piles of clothes, machinery, towels, make up and…cutlery?

"Why have you packed so many pointless things?" Vegeta questioned lifting his head to stare at the woman.

She looked at the prince buried and looked at Scale and they both broke out into fits of laughter as the image of the prince trapped under her necessities and just lay there with anger clearly burning by the vein.

They both knew they would have some fun with the hardened prince when his façade failed as it was fun to watch the fail.

The engines roared to life and the thrusters began to push them upwards towards the stars above.

They were all gathered on the ship and he Vegeta was ready not even waiting to give this dirty rock another glance. He just continued light training until those two idiots were done just staring sadly out of the window at their little run down bar.

Scale just felt his heartbreak and aura of anxiety wash over him as everything he ever knew was becoming more and more distant by the second but his mother's smile reassured him as she put her arm on his shoulders and just smiled at him and they both gazed at the only home they had ever known…their husband and father's run down legacy grow further and further away and abandoned by them. The rock was small to them now the darkness of space eating it up until it was gone and not within sight anymore but they continued to stare…they would miss their home and may never see it again. He closed his eyes and let the emotion come over him as he let out a sigh.

"Oh, my god! Can you quit moping around, somebody would like to get something done than look blankly out at the void of space!" Vegeta barked up and the two just looked at him and moved to the protective shielded safe area Scale installed side as the prince began to intensify his workout.

Whether they saw their home again would have to be brought to question but all they knew right now was that they were moving on with their lives with new friends and a new start.


	27. A Calling

_**This chapter has been in my mind since I drew up the concept of this story and it isn't big but I have just been waiting to right it and hopefully you guys enjoy it.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 27: A Calling...**_

* * *

_Silence. He was alone surrounded by the demons in his own head and he was powerless to fight back the darkness from consuming him._

_A flicker of light ignited and he felt…something…something he'd felt before…a cry…from the Earth… a child's cry…son._

The prince's eyes flung open as he woke from one of his many nightmares. He panted hard like he had almost suffocated and the sweat beat down his body as he found it hard to find his composure. The child…that power, what was it? Never had he felt something like that before something so small and yet so intense at the same time.

The prince stood from his bed, which was soaked in his sweat, and went to one of the many port windows and just gazed at the blackness at space from the darkness of his own ship. The power…that light he had felt he could still feel it like it was calling out to him…it was tiny and…new, almost as if the power was undeveloped. The Saiyan touched the window and closed his eyes as he reached out to it, called to it to answer him and provide information.

Earth. The power originated from Earth. That damn blue rock. Well at least he'd be finding out what this demon in his head was. However, still the prince was baffled…never in all his years of fighting…never in all his years of living…something this intense had never hit him like it was hitting him now.

The power. The cry. The child. All three of them felt so familiar yet so unknown at the same time.

Vegeta turned and gazed outside of the window one last time towards the power as he knew he'd be able to meet it in a few more months he'd be able to meet it. He lay and returned to his slumber and unconsciousness was followed by the cries of the child and one word greeting his slumber.

Son.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you liked the concept as it was one of the first ideas I drew up with this story even if it was only short but I didn't want to drag it out as it just had to be done in such a way. See you guys in the next one. **


	28. Caught

_**Chapter 28: Caught**_

* * *

The grey scaly teen scribbled in his invention book debating on which designs looked the best and whether they could work, placing them into categories from fun to realistic, the realistic ones being more boring, the system worked and allowed him to get his ideas out.

However, he was finding it hard to focus at this moment as he had a moving distraction jumping and dodging around right in front of him. Vegeta was right in the middle of one of his furious training sessions and right now he was distracting him from making any real progress. Yet, he would not dare interrupt the Saiyan while he was in the middle of training again.

'_Hey Vegeta can you calm down on the training plea….' _

_Scale fell backwards and skidded across on his back as Vegeta had kicked a great force of wind in his direction _

'_QUIET BOY' _

Ever since then he had learnt to blank out Vegeta when this happened and he would have to get used to it if he was really going to help Vegeta out in life and be his friend maybe best friend. Oh well.

"Hey Vegeta" His mother spoke up a bit and Vegeta looked over at the two of them stopping in mid-air with a scowl that demanded an answer to why she had stopped him. "Oh, don't give me that look, just quiet down a bit"

"I am the prince of all Saiyans and my training requires intensity that would challenge a god and that cannot be quiet" The prince demanded turning back to continue training.

"Oh, quit with the excuses what you gonna do look at the void of space again"

Vegeta was silence when he found out that she had caught him staring and for once just accepted defeat to avoid the trauma of the memory of these nightmares he'd had. After a moment of silence between the two the man turned around and continued with his training session and the inventor and woman went back to what they were doing.


	29. I'm Coming Kakarot!

_**Chapter 29: I'm Coming Kakarot!**_

* * *

"WOW! That's Earth!" Vegeta watched Scale exclaim as his eyes were fixed outside of the port window.

The Earth. He'd finally made it back to the useless piece of rock after what had felt a life time and just in time as it was a matter of weeks before the day of the androids, good. No washing machine was going to stop him from finally destroying that lower-class scum, he'd destroy that clown and then he would show of his Super Saiyan might by easily dismantling these supposed invincible tin cans then he would rebuild his empire and his new race would be the most glorious in all of the universe and yet again people would shake in fear when they heard the name…Vegeta!

"It looks so beautiful" He heard the waitress call as she and Scale were standing up the window with her sitting the young boy on her lap so he could see as he was not the tallest despite him being almost in his teen years.

The ship began to make its descend as they rapidly pickup speed and a blanket of fire was thrown over the ship as they raced further and further to the ground, further and further to his destiny, his birth right. The only object in his way from claiming that birth right was Kakarot.

Always Kakarot. Deep down he respected the warrior as he did have Saiyan pride and tenacity however that was overshadowed by the man's lack of brain cells. If it wasn't for his idiotic actions Vegeta would be proud to call him a part of his mighty race but not only he made a mockery of the Saiyan's reputation with his clownish antics but he had also made a mockery of him and his power and for that he had to pay. The clown had even went as far to make him question his own power. How? Never in all his life had Vegeta felt so helpless and he wasn't even in danger, he felt like that the world was swallowing him whole as he realised that he was losing and that he would never be good enough. Forever living in a shadow. Failing and disappointing his race again. No. He would make sure that the Saiyan race lived on gloriously and he would lead them as King Vegeta when the time came and he would not be a failure and fall to monsters like Frieza ever again or idiots like Kakarot because today was the day that the Prince of all Saiyan's took back his pride!

The ship came to a sudden stop due to a very loud crash and thud as the ship which had been flying as fast as lightning forced its way into the ground of the Earth. They had arrived and it was time. He slowly stood up and began to walk towards the entrance to open the door.

Scale and Yoaldol watched as he made his way to the exit both confused about the prince's actions to leave everything behind and what he had planned because right now he was walking like a man with a mission. They watched as he pulled the gloves to make sure they were correctly on his hand and the tightest. What did he have planned?

The loading ramp fell and he felt the gentle breeze of the Earth hit his face and slowly ruffle his hair and a nearby waterfall welcomed him with the sound of its water flowing smoothly. The smell of the forest and nearby creatures were strong as they all hid in the greenery that surrounded them.

However, none of this mattered to the Saiyan prince who closed his eyes and reached out for the energy he knew all too well. It was time to obliterate it with his new-found power.

There. It was quite low as he was probably resting however that would not last much longer. He clenched his fist and with a look of determination focused on the power that challenged him.

"I'm coming for you Kakarot!"


	30. A Long Awaited Reunion

_**Hey guys so this is the first chapter of Vegeta's return. I hope you enjoy and hope you enjoy it, the main fight won't be in this chapter but will involve the usual taunting that Vegeta loves.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 30: A Long Awaited Reunion**_

* * *

Kakarot. Anger blinded Vegeta as his body rocketed across the land ready to meet his rival, ready to finally pulverise him, finally ready to make him pay for all the things he had ever done to damage his pride. His pride! The cheek of the filth. He had to be put in his place and that was the only thing going through his head right now. Kakarot.

The trees turned into wastelands and then into deserts and finally into the trees again as he raced across the planet. He was getting closer to his enemy's home he could feel his energy growing ever closer as he raced past every single tree. He hungered for the defeat of Kakarot.

He was suddenly cut out of his thoughts and the flaring Ki that surrounded him soon dissipated when his journey was cut short in a wasteland. His eyes locked. He stopped in mid-air when he saw the younger man standing on a cliff with an enthusiastic smile on his face, eager to meet him as much as he was to meet, Vegeta didn't have the same look of innocence but instead had a scowl of contempt. He slowly hovered down as the clown waved at him, the boy and Namekian closer than his shadow, Vegeta just stared as a reply. His boots slowly crumbling the floor like paper as he made contact. His gaze never moving. He could feel the man's strength being pushed down and restricted but the energy behind it was great. If it had been before this extraordinary power would have outmatched the level, they were both at the last time they fought. His physique seemed bigger but his soft features had not changed. The untrained and unexperienced wouldn't be able to tell the difference but Vegeta was both and he knew the power of this man all too well.

"Hey Vegeta…it's been a while huh?" The cheerful idiot chuckled with the stupid wide innocent grin on his face and Vegeta just grunted in reply. The tension was building as the silence passed but the clown never let the expression of excitement leave his face. After long moments of silence Vegeta finally spoke up.

"Oh" Vegeta chuckled. "This reunion was inevitable Kakarot...your defeat following shortly behind it" Vegeta said raising his fist towards his rival as the words left his mouth. In response Goku just chuckled and let the grin fade into an excited smile.

"What do you want? I expected you to arrive a lot later Vegeta" Piccolo spoke up from next to Goku but his contribution only seemed to anger the prince.

"Quiet Namekian, this is between me and Kakarot and nobody else, I haven't been preparing myself for you" Vegeta yelled admitting his preparation for Goku to the Namekian which shocked him a little since Vegeta made such a big deal about natural power.

"I figured as much, I bet you've been training non-stop since you left huh?" Goku question didn't need answering because deep down he already knew the truth.

Vegeta remained silent. The question was rhetorical. Kakarot knew the drive of a Saiyan, knew how combat and defeat over your enemy nourished the Saiyan race, knew how it fulfilled them. Well maybe a reply was necessary. Kakarot had to know his humiliation, had to know the lengths he went to so that when he was defeated he realised how it felt to train so hard and still be surpassed.

"You have no idea the extent my training went to Kakarot. Every waking second I pushed my body beyond its limits to increase my power to catch up to you! Me a prince! I am the Saiyan prince and I should not have to play catch up to a pathetic lower class trash…but today that ends Kakarot. Today is the day that my pride is restored and you will be at my boot and the prince of all Saiyans will retake his throne and without an equal in this whole universe" Vegeta swore getting into a fighting stance ready to face his enemy once again. "I hope you don't have any objections this time Kakarot, I wouldn't want to test your son's training again" Vegeta warned.

"Not this time Vegeta" Goku told the prince. "I know there is no talking you out of this, not after last time, besides the fight should help get us ready for the androids huh?" Goku told the prince lowering his body into a fighting stance ready to take on the price.

"I'm afraid you won't make it to the androids Kakarot" The warning pierced the air and the silent and terrified Gohan stepped forward and grabbed his father's leg. The father looked down at his son and let a solemn reassuring smile fall on him, Gohan felt a wave of trust fall over him but his body would not stop shaking. His father yet again was facing almost certain death, Vegeta would not stop until he was victorious, how many more fights did they have to have before Vegeta emerged victorious? He looked up at his father once again, the soft smile reassured him but his head said otherwise, but he had to let him go it was his purpose to fight but not just for self he would never forgot those words his dad had said to him.

'_I fight to be the best I can, not only to improve myself but so I can help people especially you guys'_

Gohan clutched his father's leg tighter not wanting to let him go but no matter how much he protested and no matter how long the peace lasted his dad's purpose was to fight. He was not a selfish fighter but evil would always rise again and his dad knew not only could he have more fun but the power meant he wouldn't have to suffer the cost of losing which was his family. His dad was a hero whether he liked it or not and with that thought he let go.

Goku and Vegeta both stood from their fighting stances and moved closer into the open area Goku had stopped him at and lowered down to a lower platform. The two men were mere meters away from each other their presence clear as day to the other. The world around them grew silent, the animals stopped chatting and everything even the clouds stood still like the whole planet knew a titanic battle was about to breakout. Vegeta's eyes were locked on Goku's and Goku's on his eyes, the two black orbs locking in a battle of their own.

"Let's skip the warm up eh Kakarot?" Vegeta chuckled at the younger Saiyan's confuse expression and showed his confidence with his iconic smirk. He collected his fists together and let out a mighty scream allowing the golden aura to surge up in his closed fists and around his body, the ground beneath him crumbling under the immense power that was his transformation and with one final push he let his eyes and hair flash and snap from dark to a shimmering vibrant gold.

Piccolo and Gohan could barely stand as they were too caught up in the horror of what they just witnessed, both struggling to form a reaction or response to what they had just seen.

"It's…" Piccolo tried to comment.

"You know who joined the Super Saiyan club! How?" Gohan spoke up thinking you had to be pure in order to reach the goal but…somehow Vegeta had done the impossible and became the golden warrior of legend.

Goku eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly too out of shock of what the prince had been able to achieve in such a small amount of time. Vegeta's determination was extraordinary and knew no bounds if he set his mind to anything he could achieve it and it allowed Goku to smile even in moments of absolute surprise. He was excited, this was going to be one to remember!

"Why am I not surprised!" Goku spoken with an utterly unfazed smirk.

"Oh, please Kakarot!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You don't know the lengths I went to reach this levels, months went by, my body in agony because of the frequent and unrelenting training I pushed myself from the moment I woke myself to when I could no longer stand anymore, everyday a constant struggle for survival!" Vegeta boasted about his great power and training and lifted his fist towards Kakarot as the memories angered him of him being outclassed. "Your power a constant reminder to the failure I had become to my race, how I had my birth right, the Super Saiyan title was snatched from my grasp by you but today the prince reclaims his birth right and becomes the rightful ruler and shown my power is so great the legends cannot wait! I, Vegeta have become a Super Saiyan and killed Cooler, the most powerful of Frieza's race, in that battle my body gave in and I couldn't take it no more…I lost a part of myself…" He reminisced on the truth but told a lie, he was not going to look weak. "What was the point in going on? Then it happened, the legendary warrior manifested and now I have obtained the knowledge of how this legendary power feels and…it feels good!" Vegeta smirked as he could feel the golden power coursing around his body and bathing him in its awesome power. "Only one may wield this power Kakarot and that is I…so prepare yourself for the end Kakarot" Vegeta said lowering himself into his fighting stance, ready to massacre his opponent.

"A fight between two Super Saiyan's? I can't wait" Goku exclaimed and balled one hand into a fist and grunted by the struggle of summoning such power. First his hair twitched from the dark black into the gold and then his muscles began to also expand with the form and after moments of doing so there was a phase of calm where the rocks stopped where they were levitating and like Vegeta, the Earth raised warrior let out one last scream and the power surrounded him.

"Time to end this pathetic power struggle of ours Kakarot" Vegeta stated warning the lower class Saiyan of what he wished to achieve out of this battle but that did not bother the kind-hearted man but instead he kept the same small excited grin on his face as they both lowered into the fighting stances again. Their auras were hot and golden as they shimmered around their body's, their hair standing straight and their body's ready for the punishment of the battle that was about to ensue. All around was silent, the clouds slowed their movement and the wind only blew a gentle breeze as it felt like this moment of tension would last forever with the warriors locked in a battle of their gazes. The Namek and the son of Goku watched on in horror as they knew the devastation this battle would cause with two power houses such as these two. The two were still locked in a battle of their eyes as they tried to stare the other down, their emerald orbs never blinking, until a moment of silence fell over the world. The clouds had stopped their movement and the wind stopped its gentle protests as it felt like all were about to watch the titans do battle. It was time…

"Bring it on Vegeta!" The rematch bell was rung as those words left the saviour of Earth's mouth. The two warriors with the legendary power of their warrior race running through the veins let out a massive battle cry, their golden auras close around them sparking and wild waiting...then they charged.


	31. Anything You Can Do

_**The epic battle between the two Saiyan's begin! The rivalry ends here…SO MUCH TENSION XD Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 31: Anything You Can Do…**_

* * *

The sky was clear but it was if thunder struck as the two warriors charged each other and outstretching their fists to one another causing a gigantic collision. Lightning had begun to surge through their hands, each of them grunted, as they tried to overpower the other and prove who was the mightiest. After moments of struggling they jumped apart from one another and into the air, floating and both waiting for the next blow to be delivered.

Goku disappeared before sight and instantaneously appeared behind Vegeta placing his knee deep into the prince's back and making his back bend inwards because of it, the agony was then followed when the younger Saiyan continued this assault by removing his knee and bringing down his fist right into the prince's face and towards the ground below.

This was ineffective as within a flash Vegeta stopped and start moving back up to him his golden KI surrounding and cocooning his body as he shot upwards, like a rocket that had just launched, towards his enemy and aiming for an impact. He outstretched his fists and put all his weight forward into them and lodged them into the orange GI clad warrior in the mid-section making him spit outwards and hunch over. Vegeta tried a follow up attack like his enemy but Goku was too quick and brought his arm up to block the prince's downward strike towards his head.

Another battle of struggles broke out but rather than break away and poke and prod each other's defences the two let the real battle break out and began to rapidly throw their fists towards one another and they exchanged lightning fast blows pushing them across the sky in multiple directions. Each of them too quick for the other and moving out of the way just in time to avoid a nasty strike to their body or just catching a deadly blow in their hand. The two were equals in terms of battle as Goku threw his fists Vegeta would catch them with lightning fast reflexes, as Vegeta threw them Goku would react with lightning fast reflexes. It was amazing how they could both train so hard and yet be so equal. They tried to break this by not avoiding strikes but just throwing them causing collisions. The blows pounding together and creating giant sonic booms and cracks of thunder across the sky. Vegeta swept for the Earth raised Saiyan's feet attempting to make him lose his footing after ducking one of the furious jabs of his rivals however, when the lower class Saiyan fell he brought his dangling hand up to his forehand and strengthen and straightened his fingers so they were direct and with that Goku was gone and safe.

Vegeta turned and scanned for his rival until his position was revealed by a burning sensation that impacted with his back. The prince turned and found him in the crescent of the rocky terrains standing there with a serious determined look on his face and his hand outstretched. The dust of their battle billowing past his feet as he locked eyes with his opponent. The younger Saiyan breathed heavily, the battle was intense and they hadn't even gone to full power yet. He kept his eyes locked on the prince as he inhaled. Vegeta lowered from the sky and burrowed his boots into the ground ready for any surprise attack that may come his way.

"I see you have become very resourceful with that technique of yours Kakarot" Vegeta commented on Goku's rapid use of instant transmission, before he left the lower-class warrior hadn't mastered it yet, now it was allowing him to get out of the tightest spots.

"Well I could say the same for you I can feel the force behind your attacks but we both know you can do better" The younger Saiyan challenged preparing himself by bending down into a fighting stance sensing another charge between the two coming.

"Fine…no holding back Kakarot" Vegeta curled his fingers into his hands creating fists and lowered them to his side. The prince let out a battle cry and the golden aura bathed around his body and flared and flickered intensely. Finally, he was ready and the prince pushed off his leg and towards his rival. Goku letting out his own roar and summoning his aura quickly to defend against the onslaught of attacks he was about to face from the Saiyan elite and yet again they disappeared in a flash.

Gohan and Piccolo watched from the sides bewildered, the heads moving from left to right trying to follow the little specs of light that Goku and Vegeta. The only clue they had to the location of them trading blows were huge sonic booms that erupted left, right, up, down and all around. It was like a thunderstorm had started.

The two Saiyans traded blows placing all their force into their attacks creating these sonic booms so powerful they ripped rocks and boulders from their place due to their sheer force of the strikes. It seemed like the two were equal, nobody was going to best the other, that was until Vegeta ducked Goku's tired strike and delivered another well aimed knee to his abdomen. This time he followed it up with an uppercut to the jaw of his rival lowering his defences and allowing him to strike the abdomen multiple more times. He pushed his fists directing all his focus into this one spot to weaken his opponent, this shift in focus is what Goku needed, he threw both of his arms down at a great speed knocking his golden head down towards the Earth below. The prince's golden locks shifted with this blow and a grunt of pain left Vegeta's mouth with the strike to such a vital area of his body. He didn't get a moment to think though as the younger Saiyan placed his hands firmly on the area that he just hit and threw himself over Vegeta and pivoting his body so that he followed and so the prince was flipped over in the air and started flying off into the sky a golden shimmering blast following his way and engulfing his body.

The dust cloud was huge but that was self-explanatory as the KI fired towards Vegeta was enough to engulf the Saiyan's entire body. Golden hues of the blast just fired remained but soon despite in the thick cloud of dust. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen inside that cloud though no golden spike, no silhouette or even a battle roar, the prince was nowhere to be seen. The dust settled and this fact remained so as the Saiyan prince had completely disappeared of the face of the Earth.

There.

A chop so fierce and so precise would have decapitated him if he did not pivot his body to move back just in time, Vegeta's arm pushed right past his body for a mean slice just grazing his skin and leaving a light burn from the energy he had formed in his hand. Vegeta flipped over to the side as his attempt failed to ensure that the other Saiyan did not form a counterattack to his.

Goku flinched as he touched his cheek, the battle was still taking its toll on him, he narrowed his eyes on to Vegeta as he realised how serious this battle was but that soon turned into an excited smirk as he realised how strong Vegeta had become. The stakes were on the line and Vegeta was so strong, he couldn't wait…he really had been training non-stop to become the ultimate Super Saiyan.

The prince stood there with a smug look on his face knowing he'd finally got a good strike in at his rival after this drawn out even fight. He crossed his arms and his golden aura died down but his golden spikes did not fade back into his base form. His body had a few marks and scratches but he stood there with a confidence that could make you think he had already won the fight.

"Nice try Kakarot but you won't be getting rid of me that easily, I, Vegeta have the same legendary power coursing through my veins, so you know what that means Kakarot?" Vegeta voice gained volume as the sentence reached the rhetorical question. "Whatever you can do, I Vegeta can do better" The prince grinned and launched himself forward.

Goku prepared himself getting into a fighting pose as Vegeta brought his arm down on top of his, his block stopping the attack luckily as a crater was created by the force Vegeta had exerted down on to his rivals, Goku's defence seeming like it was about to give way. The lower class Saiyan however didn't drop it but still had it penetrated by a foot to the side of his head that sent him rolling through the ground, creating a trench. The lower class Saiyan only having seconds to look up gritting his teeth and squinting his eyes to see dozens of golden rockets flying towards him originating from the older Saiyan who was standing there pushing his arms back and forth faster and faster as the golden balls of energy flew from his hands like fireworks lightning up the sky. The young Saiyan put his finger to his forehead and quickly began to zip around effortlessly. Vegeta was enraged by this act done by his rival and began to move his arms to follow his rival and shoot towards the position he had disappeared and reappeared too. How dare he mock him! Vegeta kept pushing his arms faster and faster until they became a blur since he was pushing them so fast, his arms veins showing clearly through his spandex as he pushed harder and harder trying to get even the tiniest bit of damage done to his rival, his arms tired and felt like they were about to fall from their place but he continued.

"You're not going to win, not this time!" Vegeta yelled and continued to light up the sky with his determination and KI blasts of course. His eyes focused and filled with rage as they tried to follow the instantaneous movement of his long-time rival.

Goku stopped in the middle of the air, using instant transmission that many times had exhausted him and he hovered there in the air feeling the strain on his power. A golden firebolt caught his eye and was getting closer rapidly and he saw the horde of KI energy coming his way ready to burn him to a sunder. The only thing he could do was raise his arms and put them over his body to try and protect it as the blast rocketed towards him. He felt the burning surround him as the bullets of gold pelted him and exploded in his face.

Vegeta stood their smugly, lowering his guard as the dust settled and there in the dust cloud was his rival standing in the same blocking position, his body burnt and marked with his clothes torn by the pellets he had beaten him with repeatedly. He breathed heavily and looked at the lower class with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Anything you can do…I can do better!" Vegeta said crossing his arms and completely the image of overconfidence. Goku breathed in heavily knowing the second round was coming and got ready for it and charged forward.

The Super Saiyans flew through at each other for another clash…


	32. An Unfair Advantage

_**Chapter 32: An Unfair Advantage**_

* * *

Goku flew into the ground once again as the prince continued his onslaught of attack despite Goku's struggles. However, Vegeta was the one to always emerge victorious after every one of them. This time he placed an elbow into the stomach of the helpless man. He had been gaining the advantage as the battle continued with his precise attacks and Kakarot's inability to react fast enough to block them. He could feel his arms tingling and growing weak as the prince quickly pushed him down as they locked in the air his back, plunging deep into a ravine below. Goku countered this grip on him by reversing it, using Vegeta's arms as a pivot, he threw himself over the prince and used his momentum to throw the older Saiyan to the darkness below, gaining him some breathing space.

The prince let out a howl of frustration and clenched his fists, the golden energy pulsed around him and exploded violently, he pushed back all the debris of rock that tried to smother him alive and used them as projectiles to fling and use with the objective of hurting the lower class

Goku saw this coming and with a determined huff he collected all his power and moved as fast as he could with the pain beating through his body and dodged the Saiyan's onslaught of rock. Rock after rock he blocked, rock after rock he dodged it and rock after rock a little one took pierced his defence. It was becoming too much and forced him put his arms over his face to protect it from the sharp knives of rock that attacked him.

The barrage soon stopped, after Vegeta got rid of the whole ravine of course, and the Saiyan stood still. A scowl decorated his face and Goku met this with a tired look of seriousness. The rivals had been battling none stop for what felt like forever. Their duel had taken its toll on both them on their land despite them only meeting fists for a short while. The land was riddled with open craters from where they had landed and scorches from them burning KI blasts, cliffs and rocks were out of place and missing from where they were supposed to be and the wind had died off. It had also taken its toll on them, cuts and bruises across their body and tears and rips in their clothes, Goku breathed heavily and Vegeta stared angrily as he knew his rival had a lot more in his system than he was showing. The man was about to get ready for another attack. No! He was holding back on him! He would not stand for another half-baked attack! Not like last time…

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled stopping his rival in his tracks and triggered a blank stare which only aggravated Vegeta further. "Wipe that pathetic expression of your face clown!" Vegeta vented but again his act of anger and expression of annoyance only seemed to confuse the lower-class warrior and make him keep the same expression. "You know what this is about" He tried to cue him in.

Goku responded with another dumb confused and more heavy inhaling and exhaling which only pushed Vegeta to the limit and with that a surprise attack was unleased and Vegeta swung his arms forward, Goku's guard was up, and began to pound at the lower class's defences which were failing as the battle was prolonged.

"You are holding back! Skip the warm up and fight me like you mean it Kakarot!" Vegeta roared and with a mighty high kick penetrated the defences of Son Goku and caused him to fly through the dirt on his side still confused. He grunted and pulled himself up only for his head to be forced backwards to impact the ground by a white gloved hand. This motion happened a few more times.

Gohan watched on horror as Vegeta slammed his father's head into the ground multiple times, his hero's scream of agony filling his ears. It didn't make sense! He looked to Piccolo for guidance but he was to fixated on the battle with a solemn face as he analysed each move that played out before his eyes. Gohan could only turn and watch.

Goku tried to stop his head being forced back but he didn't have the strength. He was losing focus and consciousness. The agony in the back of his head was sharp and it didn't help parts of it was like that without the battle. The dust that flew into his eyes not helping, Vegeta was crashing his head so hard into the Earth below that dust had been built up like somebody was swinging a large hammer. He couldn't do no more. His arms ached and his head throbbed beforehand and this was only making it worse. A burning sensation making his struggle worst. He had to get out. He was going to die otherwise.

Goku's head was brought up once again by Vegeta's hand that was clutching his golden locks and his opportunity revealed itself. His arm was numb but he swung his left arm and towards Vegeta's abdomen with as much force and speed as he could, it was enough for Vegeta to loosen his grip long enough for him to pull back and jump to his feet while kicking Vegeta firmly in the face and then onto his face. He had to try and end this quickly.

Vegeta stopped in the air where he was launched but only had moments to recover as the lower class Saiyan flew at him like with the velocity of a demon putting everything he had into his fighting. Goku's elbow planted in the Saiyan's jaw quicker than he could respond and the blow to the uppercut was a follow up that seemed even faster. He felt a burn, had Vegeta hit him with a KI blast? The Saiyan looked down to find out what this slow ignition was but it had given the prince his opportunity. Vegeta moved back quickly from the agony but Goku wasn't letting up and swung freely trying to achieve any damage.

Vegeta's eyes widened as this onslaught of attacks were harder to follow and he had to dodge and weave quickly to avoid damage being done to his body. A feeling a panic was washed over the Earth raised Saiyan's as the increased strain was killing him.

The prince's chin was met by a boot that flew him upwards for a moment only to be slammed back down by Goku's fists balled together. Goku breathed a sigh of relief as he had been able to exert some damage on his long-time foe but it did not last long because Vegeta was like a bolt of lightning and already out of the crater created by his body and was flying towards his enemy. He hovered to the side quickly and Vegeta stopped in his tracks and the two began to exchange blows yet again and the lightning cracked yet again as their intense battle was far from over.

"Goku's moves are different" Piccolo stated briefly. "Aren't they Gohan?" The master spoke to his student sensing his pupil's response and confusion to how this battle was playing out.

Gohan just stared at the battle with a look of worry as his dad was slowing down at every passing second and his moves became sloppier the more he exerted himself and the longer with Vegeta was prolonged. He had to do something.

"Yes" He answered simply as he was too scared to remove his eyes from the action in case it was all over in an instance.

Vegeta felt an uppercut strike his chin and sail through the Earth till gravity took its course and sent him flying down Goku stalking his falling body and giving him the opportunity he needed. He put his hands out forward and cackled as the energy left his hands and he saw the priceless look of his shock on the clown's face. The KI struck its target and caused Goku's head to fly back and allowed a good strike to his gut to be achieved.

Goku reached and out to the prince executing a dragon throw to give him some space. Vegeta hurled through the air for a short while and Goku took this as a chance to catch his breath. This breath did not last long as it was quickly taken away from him yet again with a jab to his jugular. He clutched his neck as Vegeta slammed another fist into his mid-section over and over.

The lower class Saiyan's vision was darkening and his body felt weaker and weaker as the beating went on by the second. His eye's snapped open in an instance and his mid-section tensed became like steel for a moment because despite the damage being done to it the Saiyan did not react. With his fury fuelling him he delivered a massive kick to Vegeta's chin that caused him to spit out blood, the crimson landing on his uniform, Goku's aggression had given him the power to deliver such successful ferocity.

"Damn you Kakarot" Vegeta spat more blood up. "Why won't you go full power? Why do you mock me clown?" Vegeta demanded raising his fist towards the lower class Saiyan.

Goku breathed heavily and rapidly as his chest had been growing increasingly tighter and he felt tingly with every breath he had to force out. The panic he was feeling was pumping around his body faster than his breath. The sweat pouring down his face like he was boiling in a pan. He could barely hold himself up. The man was so short of breath he was afraid to make up a response to the prince in case it was his last.

"Well?" Vegeta demanded once again. Yet again the younger Saiyan could muster no response and instead just tried to calm down. "Answer me!" The prince screamed flying at the man and knocking him back. Goku landed on his back and let out a grunt of agony that become a brief scream despite the prince's weak attack. The man used his right arm to pick himself up and allow him to kneel and catch his breath after the attack he had just suffered. He clutched his chest and breathed heavily as Vegeta stared at him angrily and he realised there was nothing he could do to win…

Piccolo's eyes widened he realised why Goku's energy felt so tired throughout the battle, why he had been sweating like he was in an extreme work out, wy he had lost his grip on his breath. It was all too clear and yet he was so blind by his confidence of Goku being able to handle Vegeta. They had been warned and yet he had still been blind… Goku was having a heart attack.

* * *

_**Hey guys hope you liked the chapter and how I handled the heart virus XD**_

_**I know some of you are probably like "Goku doesn't have his heart attack till the fight with 19", yes that's true. However, in the future timeline Goku had it before the androids appeared and I don't think all those events happened on the same day. What I got from the heart virus was that the strain of Goku going into battle especially as a Super Saiyan made the virus worse and put more strain on Goku's heart and triggered it the way it did, Vegeta being here early and fighting Goku is just one of the consequences of what has transpired. **_

_**Guest: Never knew that! I always thought that training as a Super Saiyan carried over to your base form, can you send me a link because that has really interested me XD **_

_**Anyway, Vegeta was training in his base form non-stop before he became a Super Saiyan and in this story still did train in his base form from time to time so I think it adds up. Plus, yes Goku would be stronger if not for the heart virus! I think that was clear in the original story because let's be honest if Vegeta obliterates 19 and Goku's attacks are ineffective as Piccolo said then we know something was wrong with the Saiyan's power. It is also shown in the power levels that Goku's heart condition did make him weaker than Vegeta when he fought 19 and that's what is happening here. Hope I answered your question **__** After Frieza, the numbers used in the power levels became too huge for them so they stopped making a big deal about them and plus I don't think they play a big role in a fight as shown with Ultra Super Saiyan. So sadly, my friend you won't see a lot of it in this story despite your interest in them, sorry. Hope you are enjoying the story. **_

_**Be sure to leave more reviews guys, hope you are all still enjoying the story. Till the next chapter…XD**_


	33. Inner Strength!

_**Hey guys so glad to be on these chapters, you don't realise how much I've itched to finally get these ideas down! XD Hope you are enjoying!**_

_**Anonymous (Guest): Why thank you! It's one of the first of the twists I have planned! That is very interesting and you clearly know your stuff my friend! Making my knowledge look bad XD Thank you for the help and I hope you enjoy further chapters :) Do tell me what you think again in the future!**_

_**As well as you all other lovely people :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 33: Inner Strength!**_

* * *

An agonising scream could be heard through the land. A scream that echoed and haunted the land. A scream that leached all hope from anything nearby. A scream of a hero. The scream of Son Goku.

Goku's pain fuelled body flew through a canyon that it was hurled into. He couldn't feel his arms. His chest felt like it was caving in on itself just like the rocks that had caved on top of him. The debris stabbed and buried him, making it even harder to breath, making his body suffer even more pain. He was beaten…his…his body was too weak to carry on. The man hyperventilated despite him trying to calm down and catch his breath…he just couldn't his body was out of control. His heart was beating like a drum about to pounce out of his chest. The drum would stop beating soon, he knew it, his vision was getting darker despite him trying to force his eyes open. Vegeta…he was going to…

The prince's elbow was brought down on the injured Saiyan's gut causing another howl of hurt to escape from the Earth raised Saiyan's lips. Vegeta smirked his iconic smirk at the success of his attack.

"Come on Kakarot, don't disappoint me!" Vegeta ordered his grunting in pain rival. "I expected for you to put up more of a fight than this" The prince expressed his disappoint him by placing his fist into the Saiyan's gut again.

"Vege…ta" The lower class Saiyan let out weakly.

"How does it feel Kakarot?" The rhetorical question loomed for a second before the price stood from his crouched position and stood over the broken body of his rival. "This is what defeat feels like… this feeling of shame, this feeling of uselessness which I have had to endure for half of a decade! No more Kakarot!" Goku's eyes opened slightly and stared at the prince who raised his fist towards him and started slightly flaring his aura. "Today I reclaim by birth right from your thieving, common hands! You will be cut down inch by inch, like the way you have cut down my pride!" Vegeta screamed and his aura flared with his rising anger violently. Goku could only watch and clutch his chest in pain as Vegeta rocketed towards him, his fist ready to finish him off. He closed his eyes and was ready for whatever happened next.

Vegeta smirked after all this time he had finally done it, he was finally about to end the nightmares and become the most powerful Saiyan once again…the legendary Super Saiyan. He pushed his fist forward with purpose, the excitement of reclaiming his birth right powering it, it came inches away from his rivals and he smirked.

Suddenly a foot found itself quickly placed in the prince's ribs and sent him flying off to the side as it butted in between the legendary battle of the Super Saiyans.

A Namekian. Piccolo.

The green man turned and helped his friend to his feet, who still clutched at his heart, with pressure strong enough to rip out the pain, when he reached his feet he started shaking like he could collapse again at any moment. The Namekian stood there with a reassuring look and put his arm around the Earth's hero.

"We'll get you out of here" The Namek reassured his friend who just hung in his arms trying to catch his breath and fight through the pain. Piccolo was secretly horrified by the state of Goku. He had never seen him look so beaten and powerless even against Frieza. The man's confidence had diminished along with his energy. He was beaten…and it was up to the Namekian to save him.

Piccolo pushed off the floor with the Saiyan and they only had a few seconds off the floor before a body flew into them knocking Goku to crash into the floor and Piccolo spiralling towards the same location if he did not stop himself. The Namek gritted his teeth and prepared for the next attack from the Super Saiyan.

No! He was not going for him. The Saiyan prince was flying towards Goku with a KI blast ready to kill him.

Seeing this Piccolo pushed forward quickly and tackled Vegeta out of the air and into the ground, the KI blast diminishing out of the Saiyan's land, a loud thud sounding around the land due to Piccolo tackling him that hard. The Saiyan growled in anger. Piccolo was alarmed at how blinded by anger Vegeta had become.

The Saiyan prince kicked the Namekian off him with both of his feet and then pushed himself on to them. Extending his arm outwards yet again and preparing yet another attack, this one even more powerful than last, to finally end this rivalry that had gone on for too long. The power built and violently sparked out of control. He was so close and he's not losing his opportunity again, he had waited too long for this moment for it to be taken away from him. The KI blast was ready and aimed at the disgusting, childish, idiotic clown. He would finally be free of his shame.

His arm suddenly flew down as he looked to his left where the force originated from and saw that Piccolo had disarmed him and knocked his arm downwards and engulfed both inside the white light of the blast that had collided with the Earth. Vegeta stood there and took the blast while Piccolo threw up his arms in defence.

Gohan stood and watched the events unfold and fidgeted on the spot out of his discomfort with the most concerned expression plastered to his face. His dad beaten. His mentor was fighting a man who would not stop at anything since he got revenge over something as pride. He was too slow to stop them. He couldn't stop his father...he couldn't stop Piccolo…he could not stop them from going off to fight this monster despite neither of them being ready or prepared and yet despite this they powered through and never gave up. They were brave. They had a reason to fight. No matter what the odds where they stood up and fought for what they fought was important to them and they wouldn't stop until they were dead. He was here. He was here witnessing another battle unfold before his eyes. He stood and witnessed Vegeta. He tried but yet again he witnessed Frieza. He stood and witnessed every battle where evil was on par or outclassing his heroes and he couldn't do nothing to help them. He always had to be rescued! He was just a witness! He was just a weakling! No matter how powerful he got in the short amount of time he was always rescued. He had tried to get strong but all his efforts were for nothing. He was useless. What did he fight for?

The bright light cleared and Piccolo stood hunched over. In that bright flash Vegeta had been able to see clearly and had decided to attack the Namekian when he was not ready and struck a blow into the abdomen of the green man. No more interference. Vegeta swung his leg around after this blow and struck the Namekian in the face and sent him flying into the canyon. He quickly zipped after him and attempted another attack but this time the Namek ducked at his jab and ducked another and another.

Piccolo knew he couldn't hold anything back or else the Saiyan would demolish him and probably end them all if he couldn't stop him. He just had to keep dodging the blows of the Super Saiyan and then maybe…he might have to sacrifice it all again! For Goku. For Gohan. For Earth.

The Namek quickly ducked a swipe that would have dismembered his head from his body and tried a counterattack by placing his knee in the prince's mid-section. For a brief moment Piccolo, had thought he was successful in dealing some damage to the prince but instead he quickly began to throw his own punch. Piccolo saw this and tried to keep up with an exchange of blows with the Super Saiyan but found him being hit more times than anything else.

Vegeta's eyes were locked with rage. He would kill the Namekian. He was so close to reclaiming his throne then he decided to butt in and ruin everything! He would die! He would be destroyed and then Kakarot would pay suffer even worst for the humiliation he had forced him to endure.

Eventually the Namek had to fall back on his speed. He dodged another attack from the Saiyan and fired a blast his way that forced Vegeta out of the way and allowed him some breathing space. He had to get some space, away from Vegeta, to rethink his strategy so he could survive. Sadly, though Piccolo was too slow and failed to gain some space instead he got some close contact with Vegeta repeatedly jabbing him in face until finally he capitalised on his light attacks and brought his fist down hard on the Namekian and sent him hurling towards the Earth below.

Vegeta collected his hands together and golden bullets shot from them and towards the down green man and began to pummelled his body multiple times. Each strike caused the explosion to grow larger and larger. Eventually lowered his hands and so did the bright golden light that originated from the blasts the prince shot towards the Namekian, they eventually lowered so much Piccolo could be seen, you could saw him lying there his body battered and burnt from the prince's onslaught. Vegeta rested for a second to make sure that the slug was down and finally he returned his rage towards Kakarot's direction. He looked at his foe and smirked and made his way over.

Goku was still trying to maintain his balance on the spot with a determined look that showed he was trying to help. The man had never felt so weak, he couldn't feel both of his arms and his leg just tingled as he shook, and he couldn't do nothing because of it.

Vegeta smirked and raced towards his foe and put his foot outwards and used it as a weight and pushed it on top of the lower classes chest. He kept him firm on the ground and grinned evilly at the sight of the clown beaten before him. His rival's mouth had the red substance leaking from it and down to his chin. His uniform was ruffled and torn in multiple places due to the precise swipes that were like knives cutting through butter. Marks covered and concealed most of the Saiyan's skin. The man was so badly beaten his eyes twitched and fought to stay open to keep an eye on his opponent.

Gohan mouth hung open and hot liquid formed in his dark eyes as he froze and just watched all these events unfold right before his eyes. He couldn't help but tremble as he watched his mentor get struck down by the monster Vegeta. His dad was at his mercy now. Vegeta was going to kill him and there was nothing he could do…he wasn't good enough…he was never good enough…ever a witness. It would be his fault they died. He was going to lose them…

"How does it feel Kakarot?" Vegeta asked his rival, he wanted to know, he had to know! "How does it feel to be humiliated? Beaten?" Vegeta exclaimed his answer loudly, Kakarot had to know the urgency and importance of this question, Vegeta had to now! The younger Saiyan was too drained to even make up a response instead he just grunted and clutched his chest as he tried to bottle up the scream he wanted to let out. Vegeta growled at this response. How dare Kakarot ignore him! In his moment of triumph! "Well fool?" Vegeta gave him another moment but nothing. His patience had been thin from the beginning but now he had crossed the line! "Answer me!" The prince presented his frustration with the lower class by slamming his ribs and causing a howl of pain to escape from his mouth. "Well?" Goku could howl. Vegeta began to slam it multiple times over and over.

His father's screams echoed in his ears as he just watched the evil Saiyan further break his broken body. The scream it was blood curling. His dad was dying and it was all his fault. He…He…was useless. He was a failure and without his father he'd let everyone down. He was too weak… but…his father wouldn't give up…he'd be strong! He had to be strong! His dad was dying…

Vegeta cackled as he beat his rival's broken body and caused blood to shoot out of his mouth and on to his armour. He didn't care though it powered him! It gave him strength. The blood splat and fuelled him like each droplet was Kakarot's time ticking away and soon his birth right would soon be back in his hand.

"NOOOOOO!" A monstrous high pitched scream howled towards Vegeta pulsing wind towards him and almost made him lose his balance with the ferocity of the force that was pushed outwards. Chunks of rock were ripped from the land and crumbled into tiny pieces towards the force like it had its own gravitation field. The white aura surrounded a figure. A figure that had pure rage running through their body as their hand billowed in their own boiling white light. Vegeta's eyes widened at the sight in front of him as their hunched over was a raven-haired boy whose pupils had disappeared and replaced by a monstrous white nothingness. His muscles twitched and grew slightly as he let out the power he was hiding. His aura twitched and so did his hair. Vegeta's eyes almost fell from their sockets as his mouth hung open out of shock what was unfolding towards him. The boy's hair fazed in and out of a shimmering blonde as he pushed and pushed his power further and further. Goku smiled proudly at the sight of his boy, he felt like he was dreaming, he closed his eyes as he knew it was safe. With one final push and roar of anger the white aura snapped into a golden one and the light from this intense power blanketed and blinded the land with the uncontrollable power being let loose. The light soon died down and Vegeta's eyes adjusted and stopped twitching due to the power that had been unleashed. The prince let out a gasp at the sight in front of him. There on the canyon was the son of his rival. Gohan. The boy hung in the air above a crushed canyon, a victim of his power, with a now golden aura and shimmering hair to match. He slowly turned his head slowly and met the prince's surprised and speechless with the cold expression of someone who was not about to sit on the side-lines no more. Gohan was ready to finally stand up as his own man and put an end to Vegeta's reign of terror.


	34. Not Like This

_**Hey guys! This chapter was meant to be out much sooner but I've been busy reading through and correcting mistakes. For example, I felt the Shamo's were pointless so they are just loosely referenced now XD especially the child from planet 216 XD I also trimmed chapters where I felt they dragged on and cut out sentences that didn't make sense. PLUS, REAL LIFE! Oh well! We're here now XD I hope you enjoy**_

* * *

_**Chapter 34: Not Like This…**_

* * *

How! No! It was inconceivable! Impossible! How? This was a lie, a mere ruse by Kakarot! It just couldn't be true it was so illogical so unthought of! Reality must have been playing a sick joke on him, it just wasn't possible, he refused to believe something like this was possible. A child! A mere child, a Super Saiyan? The legend had been acclaimed by a child! How had a child obtained power which had taken him decades to realise? This was power that the Saiyan's dreamed of, yet Kakarot's child did like it was no big deal! How had the legendary power of the Saiyan race been reduced to a child's play thing! It was ridiculous! Kakarot's child had gained such power in such a quick burst.

Damn Kakarot! It was his fault…he had given his son the anger to reach such a goal to fight the battle. The oaf was too weak to fight his own battles so required his child to do it for him. His child would have to receive his punishment for him. He would show them. He would show them all. He was the true Super Saiyan of legend and this golden enigma before him was just a cruel joke, a joke he would be sending to the next world for such a disdainful act.

The boy's golden locks were elongated down to his back. His locks hung and flowed with his power, a shimmering golden hue. His aura sparked and flared violently like the power that was with it could explode at any moment. The emerald orbs were narrowed with absolute determination as the power poured through him. The boy's fists were closed, without hope of opening them again, with rage as he gave the impression he could explode at any moment. His body shook violently as it tried to tame the power that was now running through the veins of the young half breed. The boy was unstable, his body tensed and his body morphed into an expression of discomfort and fury as his power wasn't strong enough to sustain the form for long.

The boy's eyes narrowed on the prince, a glare of murderous intent rushing to meet him. The one thing both had on their mind was the intent to kill the other and the intent to battle one another made such a conflict inevitable. One fuelled by revenge and one fuelled by his desire for retribution and only one of them would be getting what they wanted!

As one struggled to maintain his composure and one struggled to maintain the violent explosion of power he just obtained, the fallout threatening to take out the prideful Saiyan in its wake. While the other seemed to be lost in thought at the astonishing act that had just unfolded before his very eyes.

Both were locked in a battle of stares while their minds and body's ran ramped taking in the new information they were both presented with. It seemed as if much time had passed since the transformation but it had only been a moment.

A roar of pure rage was unleashed suddenly and the adolescent Super Saiyan lunged forward his aura flinging him over to older Saiyan allowing the child to place his head within the prince's abdomen causing him to fly back and crash into the ground below him.

'The child hits harder than expected' Vegeta thought to himself as he felt the burning sensation coming from his cheek. No time to rub his wounds however as the next attack would soon come.

Gohan's eyes narrowed on the prince and pure energy sparked inside of them as Gohan started to collect his power from his aura, from his rage, and fired it down towards Vegeta in quick short narrow blasts at Vegeta with little succession as the prince saw this and began to hover quickly away from them.

Vegeta dashed around the blasts like he was serenating them, the prince was being cautious due to the child's access to the transformation, the lack of control could mean he'd be hit with a full powered blast at a mere slip in the child's power.

The golden orbs of KI decorated the blue sky as they tried to engulf the prince who hovered around them with ease in a dance of dodging. Gohan pulsed his arms harder and harder, his energy sparking and his becoming blurs due to how much energy he was putting into both his arms and the blasts that he pushed forward.

Booms and flashes of light followed Vegeta and were hot on his tail as he wondered away from the blasts that tried to claim him. There was something about these blasts that was putting him off…Kakarot's spawn was trembling with every shot he fired and was also shooting at him blind…could it be…

Vegeta paid for his pondering with one of the explosions singeing his backside. The flames tickled his backside but the moment he later he felt another make direct contact with his face and causing black smoke to blow up in it as an instant black patch appeared on his face. No more! Vegeta pulled his one arm and flung his own to the source of the blasts.

The prince took this moment to clutch his burning face but at that same time a hybrid was rocketing towards him yet again. He quickly prepared himself for the onslaught. The teen was a few inches away he began to swipe and flail his arms around in an attempt to hit his father's rival but Vegeta was too on his guard due to the unknown potential of the child Super Saiyan.

Vegeta dodged the fasts strikes and jabs put forward by the son of his rival by quickly moving his head but the strikes became more ferocious and gained speed but it wasn't just that it was the randomness of the attacks and what they were aiming for, would it be a strike to his arm or leg or chest or abdomen or even his head, the prince just didn't know and because of that he had to start pulling his body parts out of the way of the strikes and also dodge and weave between them. Then it led to blocking. The prince was being pushed on the defensive by a child! Not for long! He ducked one of the child's many blows and fired a KI blast straight into the abdomen of the child and knocking him into one of the already existing craters below.

The child shot up at a speed similar to the KI just fired at him. He rocketed back up to throw another aggressive offence the prince's way again. The prince recognised this and got on the defence ready to dodge and block the child's lethal strikes.

Yet again the child tried the same manoeuvres of randomly strike at certain areas of the prince with no plan or strategy. This attack was just fuelled by pure rage. The only problem is it left a glaring hole for improvement in the defence. The child was not used to the power and his body was trembling to try and maintain it but it just couldn't compensate for the alienated feeling of such power running through its channels. That was it!

Vegeta ducked yet again at another strike and delivered a knee to Gohan's abdomen that interrupted the Saiyan's frequent strikes and caused him to hunch over and cut of his aggression due to the sudden mighty blow that had just stabbed into his mid-section.

Gohan felt it leave him…that fighters urge, that rage, that spurred him to do battle with Vegeta. It was almost as it had been forced out of his mouth. The moment the prince nailed his knee into his stomach, it was like it caused him to regurgitate the power he had swallowed only a few moments ago, his taste buds still tingling from tasting it, he needed more though.

He needed the power to save his dad…he couldn't let him die…

The Saiyan grunted in pain and hung there, for the longest time, in the air as he was trying to focus and channel his anger on to Vegeta, trying to hold on to the power as his hair faded, the fight wasn't over yet but his body…he felt sore and…tired…he…no…

The young son of Goku fell from the heavens he had been souring and crashed to the ground below…defeated and exhausted from the potential he had just unleashed. Gohan was the last wall of defence for his father and now it was over. The child lay there broken and exhausted from the golden power that had just left him

Vegeta let a triumphant smirk appear on his face at the sight of the fallen warriors around him. They had embarrassed him once before but he had shown them who the true Super Saiyan was! He was the only legend…Prince Vegeta!

He scouted the area quickly for his rival…it was time to finally finish this once and for all…luckily for the prince he quickly locked eyes with the body of his rival lay flat on his back and in great agony waiting for him to finish him off.

Vegeta hovered over to his broken rival with a sense of purpose and fulfilment following behind him. The prince was as careful as he was with the potential his son had just unleashed…Kakarot could jump up at any moment with a surprise attack with the power he was holding back somehow. He dared hold back on their glorious battle. He was meant to break Kakarot…hopefully he still could with the events to transpire.

The boots of the Saiyan clicked with the floor and he began to tread carefully over to the Saiyan, still expecting for Kakarot to unleash his ultimate power upon him, the only question going through his head was why would Kakarot do this? Holding back his power. A possible sneak attack. That was below a warrior of his calibre, he never tried it against Frieza or even in their first battle, then why now? There had to be something more to it there just had to be. He got closer and closer…and closer to the younger Saiyan, expecting the man to jump up and start another bout, he got closer and closer. Nothing. He was a meter away from his rival's body and yet he was not doing nothing. He just lay there clutching his chest and in agony.

What an anti-climax…

Vegeta looked down with disgrace with all the embarrassment and disgrace this man had forced upon him…all the years of torment of his mind was all due to this man who had been bold and foolish enough to even challenge him and…he had even emerged victorious. The clown's idiotic smile flashed in his mind and saw it was nothing but a memory because all this fool would remember was the pain he had caused him…he would not live in the shadow of a lower class anymore! This man had made him feel incompetent and worthless…he…he had even made the prince question his power! HIS POWER! His pride had been grabbed and thrown to the ground in front of him and beaten like his body…he had been embarrassed by such raw power and It had made him lose his pride and his spirit…well no more. The battle was his and his battle proven with the golden aura that flared around him. He had proven who the strongest Saiyan was and it was him…no more was he in that shadow now he had eliminated it with the golden sparks of his aura. He had won…the Prince's throne was his again. Yet he was disappointed.

"Look at you" Vegeta spoke harshly to get the attention of the lower class Saiyan and it had succeed as the downed Saiyan opened his eyes slightly and let out grunts at pain just to meet eye to eye with the prince. "Beaten. Humiliated. Outclassed. How does it feel clown? How does it feel to work so hard and have all that Saiyan potential, the legend backing you and yet you have been reduced to a soon to be corpse?" Vegeta glared down at his rival. The man must know what he was forced to feel all those years. He wondered whether the idiot knew what feelings like that was. Instead of answering Goku could only muster up a coughing fit. Vegeta kicked the side of his rival in frustration and lack of answer, how dare he, he wanted satisfaction and he was so broken he could barely even speak. The man couldn't even open his eyes instead it looked like he was squinting due to them being forced shut. The once slightly tanned skin of his rival was now a ghostly pale as his body lay there turning stale as if death was already on his doorstep. Vegeta was bewildered at how he had actually won…he had been able to outmatch him…and it was easy.

What was this he was feeling? Disappointment…because he won? No! It was the fact he didn't get to crush Kakarot the way he wanted to, he wanted that man to try his best but no he had just proven his strength just couldn't keep up with the prince's imagination. He had won fair and square, no unfair advantage, and he was now the ultimate warrior! He was finally stronger…

Time to end it…once and for all.

"Ve…geta" Vegeta heard his rival cough out his name weakly and felt his hand clutch at his own side in a plea for help possibly. Vegeta's face morphed into a cold expression and batted his rival's hand away from him as he saw that he had finally broken him and emerged victorious.

"It's over Kakarot…our destiny has been leading up to this single moment since our last battle and destiny has favoured me, the true Super Saiyan. I always dreamt of this moment but I never thought it would actually happen" Vegeta admitted with a sombre tone as he raised his hand to his rival. "Anything to say now Kakarot?" Vegeta asked his rival as he slipped back into the cold killer he was and his rival tried to protest but with little success as nothing was coming. The golden ball sparked in Vegeta's hand and began to grow as the prince readied the killing explosion.

"No!"

As if destiny was mocking him yet again he heard the protest. The boy was trying to pull himself but found his belly stuck to the ground as he reached out, barely conscious, trying to save his father with his pathetic and hopefully plea that the prince would find any shred of forgiveness for his rival. Vegeta would not, not after all the crimes committed to him by this Saiyan.

"Unf…air wi…n" The child simply spoke unable to finish as the darkness faded in. He had tried to muster up the energy to be able to tell Vegeta the truth, the truth that would save his father, but he…just couldn't. The boy's eyes twitched and tried to force themselves to stay awake but they just couldn't and Gohan passed out.

Vegeta looked at the passed-out boy confused and sceptical about what he had just said to him. What did he mean? What was he trying to say to him? Unfair how? He had beaten his father into the ground using nothing but his own raw power and he had been able to win…then what was he on about. Did his father have some type of handicap? Nothing Vegeta could see or feel…he could sense him holding back but that was Kakarot's fault not his. What did the child mean?

Confusion was now running strong through the prince as he looked down at his rival, pondering the words of his son, he couldn't kill him knowing this it was dishonourable, unbecoming of a warrior, he couldn't let the energy blast go now…he had to be better…he had to know he had won fair and square due to nothing but his power but now…

"It's true Vegeta" The Super Saiyan turned to his side and saw the Namek standing there with a face looking down on Goku but didn't approach him as he felt the prince would attack him if he moved the hero. Vegeta just looked at the Namek with frustration and anger at this bold claim by the green man.

"Explain slug" The prince was brief as he wanted claim completed as it was the only thing hindering destiny from being fulfilled.

Piccolo looked down at Goku quickly and his mind raced trying to think of the best way to tell the man the best way to tell him without setting him and causing the death of both himself and the Saiyan he was trying to save. "What Gohan said was true Vegeta" Piccolo stated briefly and allowed the prince to ponder and stare at the Namekian in desperation for an answer, a satisfaction. "You won due to unfair advantage…Goku wasn't fighting at his best and you know this to be true" The Saiyan twitched hearing this and anger ran through his expression quickly until Piccolo continued. "Goku is dying…from the same diseases that killed him in the future that's why he's so weak" Piccolo didn't tell Vegeta what to do next and just watched the Saiyan's reaction to this new information.

Vegeta's eyes widened at this information and just looked down at his rival frozen and not knowing what to do next. He could hear Piccolo talking but he just felt the same darkness from his nightmares creep up and surround him as he felt a great feeling of emptiness swelling up on his insides. His raging power died down and was replaced by…he didn't know what but it just made him feel so small and so useless like there was nothing he could do to help the man and get what he wanted. He felt as if he was stuck in a void where he would have to live without the fulfilment. Without Kakarot, without purpose. A warrior of Kakarot's calibre was going to die to a heart virus…it just left a bad taste in the prince's mouth the more he thought about it. It wasn't fair! Kakarot deserved death on the battlefield like a true warrior should not by mundane things such as disease. That man was tenacious and had the power to back him and he was one of the best…the world would truly be at a lost to lose such a warrior. Destiny was mocking him yet again…they were taking away his kill from him…it just wasn't right…there…there was nothing he could do but just let destiny decide in the end…

"Take him Piccolo…and hurry…for Kakarot's sake" Vegeta said very uncharacteristically sympathetic towards his dying rival and gave the man one final look. Kakarot looked up at Vegeta and smiled one last time weakly, idiot, he was dying and yet he could still have such a clownish look on his face like he'd seen something that was amusing or reassuring. That smile triggered Vegeta and coldness wrapped around him along with darkness and the rest of the world faded away until everyone had come and gone, leaving him undisturbed, leaving him with his thoughts.

Vegeta stood alone for the longest while, the world becoming a blur around him. The rain began to pour as he stood there hoping that this was all just a nightmare of his and that he could still achieve what he deserved…what he needed.

Kakarot was such a mighty warrior who could make demons such as Frieza fall at his feet and yet fate had been cruel enough to give an anti-climax end to a man who was courageous and mighty. Kakarot would fight until the end and that's what he deserved. He was a true warrior and a true Saiyan despite his softness and he deserved a Saiyan's death…a death on the battlefield. He didn't deserve this. Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to make it go away but he just couldn't…Kakarot had to pull through…he had to…so he could kill him of course. He had to kill him that was what was meant to happen. Kakarot was to die by his hand. He just needed reassurance but he got none as he stood alone with the fate of the future unsure and the fate of his rival even more foggier than before…he could only wait…

Kakarot…please…not like this…


	35. A Destined Kill

_**Chapter 35: A Destined Kill**_

* * *

Kakarot was dying…

That same thought kept running through the prince's head, the repetition trying to allow the new information to process, but he just couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true, a Super Saiyan falling to something as common as disease. The mere thought continued to leave a bitter rusting taste in his mouth that only got worse as time went by. It had to happen now! At his moment of triumph…now the future was going to come true and now he'd never have the chance…

Vegeta collected his energy in his hand and launched into the cliffs below him out of anger. The cliff exploded and the rocks that once stood tall were now scattered like the body of his rival a few moments before.

He was still standing alone on the cliff side where he should have reclaimed his title as prince and proved to the universe he was the true Super Saiyan. Fate just had to be such a bitch and take it away from him and restrict him due to the circumstances. It would be dishonourable to obliviate him when he was not as it his best. I

He closed his fists and took off to the skies with his aura flaring violently and out control, like the out of control anger currently running through his body with the new information he had just learnt. He had to get away from the reminder of what could have been…he was tempted to destroy the planet.

Wait! What was he thinking? Kakarot was a Super Saiyan! The Super Saiyan's were told to be invincible warriors who could crush entire galaxies and survive with nothing but their raw power, with his tenacious attitude, it would be stupid to thin it could kill Kakarot due to the legend running through his body. Something as measly as heart virus would be swept a side like no problem if he defeated Frieza.

Yet he still had this feeling of conflict running through him…it had gone wrong in the future. This wasn't the future though. That boy had come back to warn them and save Kakarot…if Kakarot died he'd make sure that boy would not even make it to the otherworld…

Why did he care so much?

No…he didn't care. He envied the idea that that a heart virus was taking his kill away from him. Destiny has…should have reserved that privilege for him. He would make sure that if…no when Kakarot recovered they would fight once again and this time Kakarot's life will not be spared by some stupid condition and no excuse would save him. Vegeta would slay the might Kakarot and then with the title of the 'most powerful' he will be able to reclaim his throne. That's all that mattered. Beyond that was pointless…he just needed to focus on victory over Kakarot then he could prove his whole life was not worthless, his training had a purpose, and the Saiyan's were still a force to be trifled with.

He came to a stop in the middle of the air. He was at a house in the middle of nowhere. The house had a dome which was connected a wooden house. He stretched out and felt Kakarot! He was in pain and the front of the house was packed with figures. The others.

This was a sign by destiny, a reminder, to him to tell him that Kakarot was his. Why else would it bring him here? It was saying to him that no matter what it would always be between him and Kakarot. This would be the way that it would always be. There was some type of destiny tangle around the two of them that tied them together. He had to kill him…that was the only destiny plausible in logic in Vegeta's mind.

He needed to make sure that was secure…he was really sca…concerned that the defeat of the Great Kakarot would be taken away from him by this virus. Was there nothing he could do…He had to have some type of asset that could help Kakarot's condition enough so that they could fight to the finish this time. Vegeta grunted as he just couldn't figure this out. He had nothing to his name that could that out did the measly inventions of Earth. Wait…inventions…Scale!

That boy! He'd completely forgot about the waitress and the inventor when he had zoomed of to find Kakarot and they were just what he needed. Scale would be able to build a machine that would help Kakarot or something like that. If not, then Vegeta would show Scale the consequences for not being able to give the prince what he wanted.

Scale would not let him down…he couldn't. Vegeta needed Kakarot to survive so he could die at his hand and not by something like disease. He needed that for his pride…without his pride his life was meaningless.

Vegeta quickly flared his aura and flew to where he had left the young inventor…Scale would save Kakarot and give him what he wanted!

Vegeta looked down at the house that was fit for the lower-class warrior with a look of sombre determination. He had to save the man so he could kill him. He was his kill.

* * *

_**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and know it is short but it's just to get Vegeta's feelings across and explain why things are going to happen as we progress more and more with the plot. Enjoy and tell me what you thought in the reviews XD See ya soon guys XD **_


	36. Save My Enemy! Save My Pride!

**Hey guys back at it again with another chapter! This one with a lot of drama surprisingly! How will Vegeta save Goku? Find out…Right now! XD**

**rayyanraza5: Glad you are enjoying it my friend! I've got a real flow going at the moment, so they will keep coming and coming, hopefully you guys will never have to wait too long.**

* * *

_**Chapter 36: Save My Enemy! Save My Pride!**_

* * *

Scale looked around at the giant trees all around him, they stood straight and tall, that waved as they passed by. Scale only ever read about trees but seeing them in person…Wow! They were so beautiful. He never imagined them to be so green and for the leaves to be so fragile and as soft as a pillow. It was like somebody made paradise a real thing! Even the clouds were amazing! They were so fluffy and made funny shapes and the grass and noises were so delightful as they gently whispered all around them. This was the best. He was just running and dancing so unsure of what to do with everything around him, there was too much, everything was so cool! He just wanted to touch everything. He never thought he'd be so lucky to be able to experience something so amazing! This was the best day of his life.

Yoalol gleamed at her son, delighted to see him this happy, Scale had never seen anything, besides spaceships or beyond the rock they lived on, this was obviously a lot for the kid to take in. He was like an excited little pet not knowing what to do so just tried to capture it all rather than choosing. However, her mind was still a bit confused also. Where had Vegeta gone and who was this Kakarot? The prince had such contempt in his voice when he said the name and it wasn't the first, he mentioned it when he almost past out, and it made her wonder what had this man done to him to make him despise him so much? Oh well he had been gone for a while now and she was beginning to worry about his wellbeing. Was this Kakarot dangerous maybe? No…Vegeta could handle it, he handled the bandits, he could handle anything. Her focus shifted back to her son as he was enjoyed himself, that's all that mattered.

"Come on mom!" Scale called ahead of her. In her thought track the boy had managed to get ahead of her and was waving his hand and gesturing for her to come over. God, the boy did forget how dazed she was getting in her old age.

"I'm coming dear" The pink skinned woman chuckled lightly at her son. She picked up her pace and lightly jogged over to the boy who simply waited for her, excited and ready to explore. When the woman reached her son, she gave him a brief beam that he quickly returned and the two took a moment to enjoy the moment. Peaceful. Safe.

Suddenly a gush of wind appeared in front of them followed by a stomp, that shook the Earth, which caused her to hit the floor with a thud, her son falling with her on top of her. She quickly looked up and Scale also did, one of them excited and filled with glee and the other filled with anger and even more confusion, and they were both caught fixed on Prince Vegeta. The man was surrounded by his golden aura and his hair slightly more spiker and now as golden, a look of determination on his face.

"Servant woman, Inventor, I need your help" Vegeta demanded quickly and with a hint of desperation in his voice.

The inventor and ex waitress's mouths hit the floor out of absolute surprise. Did Vegeta just ask them for help? Never had the prince ever directly ask for help, normally he just demanded it, but something had forced him to become so desperate he needed to.

"Wha…"

"You heard me! I need your help!" Vegeta repeated himself with more annoyance and desperation in his voice. He didn't have time for this. He wasn't just about to risk him losing his pride with Kakarot's death.

"With…"

"There's no time!" Vegeta projected and with his patience gone just grabbed Scale and took off to the sky, he had to get to Kakarot before it was too late.

Scale quickly panicked and tried to grab on to his mother but was taken off by the prince against his will. He struggled in the air but almost suddenly remembered where he was and just decided to panic through vocals as the spot where his mother once was becoming further and further away.

"Shut up boy" Vegeta ordered the child who listened almost immediately due to the aggressive nature of the prince. They just flew across the sky as the landscape passed them below. The natural emerald mirage gone, now he just wanted to go back to his mom.

The two eventually came to a stop outside a house surrounded by fighters who were on guard at the prince's sudden appearance. Scale out the corner of his eye saw Vegeta's face just frozen in a serious stare, not its usual smirk, were these guys serious?

The prince just kept a serious face and slowly advanced towards the house, dropping Scale on the floor so that he may properly deal with those in front of him. He was in his Super Saiyan state so they shouldn't pose too much of a challenge.

First the one who was killed by a Sibaman flew at him with his fist outstretched trying to land the first blow, a foolish move indeed, Vegeta ducked immediately and kneed the fighter deep in the abdomen and followed that up by rising his elbow above his abdomen and slammed it into his back so the fighter's body was forced into his knee even more. His body fell to the body after this forceful move. He had hit a pressure point after all.

Then the dwarf flew at him, he decided to give some mercy, and just kick him directly in the face causing him to fly off in the air, he couldn't stop him, so Vegeta followed his kick up by pushing a great gust of wind the bald man's way and sent him flying miles away from the house so he wouldn't be a nuisance.

Tien was the name of the last one, one of the many idiots to mock the prince, but that didn't matter. All that did matter was getting to Kakarot. Vegeta quickly rushed the man and swung for his head but the bald man ducked quickly and tried to strike Vegeta but the prince simply side stepped the fist. They seemed to exchange blows for a quick moment. His attempts however, only got Tien one thing and that was a well-aimed kick to the back at full force, knocking him to the ground, the man struggled to get up to the surprise of Vegeta. Fool.

They were all down no problem. Their training clearly hadn't got them far.

Kakarot.

Vegeta pivoted on the spot and turned his attention to the young scaly boy who just froze on the spot. Vegeta had attacked them so mercilessly and with such force it and yet Scale could tell he was holding back despite his little knowledge of fighting. The man was a monster when he was determined.

Vegeta reached and yanked Scale out, hurting the young inventor's arm, and hauled him into the house of his rival. He kicked the door down, big or small, nothing was going to get in his way, and made his way through the house. The young recent addition to the Super Saiyan's lay on the seating area and was still unconscious from their battle. No matter. He made his way through the house to the bedroom and he took it all in and sized up what he was dealing with.

The woman…she looked so…different…her stomach was slightly swollen but her figure was only slightly bigger from what he remembered. Her hair hung low and was still looked bright and soft…No…her eyes gazed at him with their gentle gaze and their eyes and…no…she betrayed him. She had betrayed him by mocking him and his race and she could not be forgiven he had to remember that. He scowled in her direction and took out the rest of the room.

Piccolo stood by Goku's side and the man clutched the Namek's hand as he screamed in agony while clutching his chest. His uniform still in bits and his body still slightly damaged. Piccolo only slightly gazed at Vegeta and unlike everyone else was quiet calm and knew the prince was not a threat.

Vegeta lobbed the child over by the Earth Saiyan and pointed at the man's body to give Scale an indication of what to do. "Go boy, fix him!" Vegeta demanded with an aggressive tone, Kakarot's condition had gotten worst and it worried him, but the boy did not know what to do so just froze on the spot. This act of nothing just made the prince more desperate so he picked Scale up and repeated the question but this time screamed in his face. The boy was frightened and just began to sweat and let tears run down his face, there was too much pressure for him to handle.

"Vegeta!" The blue haired woman caught him off guard by simply speaking his name, it reminded him of the times she used to shout it, but it fell on deaf ears when he realised his purpose and how he was here to secure his purpose's existence. The only thing the Saiyan was focused on was fixing his rival so that he could finish his battle with him.

"Fix him boy now!" Vegeta yelled even louder but the boy couldn't do nothing but just stand there frozen.

Bulma wanted to rip that poor defenceless alien boy from Vegeta's grip but she just couldn't, she was a bit afraid herself to be honest, never had she seen Vegeta this enraged about something before and never had she seen him so desperate to get something done. It was all selfish obviously…what a monster. She could only watch as the man's grip became tighter and he yelled yet again at the boy…there was nothing nobody could do…Goku screamed even louder, he was in such pain tossing and turning and Vegeta was screaming and the boy just quivered and and and…it was too much.

"Help him Bulma" Bulma's overflow of information was cut off by Piccolo's calm deep voice as the Namekian had interjected in all the commotion quieting everyone. "Let the boy down Vegeta…you'll get what you want!" Piccolo's tone became more demanding. The Namek would normally fight but right now with the condition of Goku he simply didn't have time.

Vegeta smirked at the Namek and let the boy down and gestured to what the boy should do. He walked over to Goku who sweating heavily and he didn't know what to do and just looked at him with confusion. "This boy will do it, he can build anything"

"Come on little guy…we can do it, we just need to keep him calm and alive until we get his medicine" Bulma enthused confidence into the boy softly and gave him a look which could just motivate anyone. "No normally somebody's heart stops beating but this virus is keeping him awake so defibrillators can't work…"

"Unle..ss" The teenager spoke softly and nervously about what to do. "We use a small reversed current…that should… giv..e his heart a kick to slow" The boy was too freighted and just scratched his arm to help with his discomfort.

Bulma smiled with hope and began to grab electrical items from around the room and started passing them to Scale and together they began quickly creating something that would help her long-time friend.

Vegeta just looked at Kakarot in pain like he'd never seen before. Come on Kakarot! Vegeta felt something that made him feel out of place and uncomfortable and it was Kakarot. Never had the Saiyan see his fellow Saiyan hurting like this. It just wasn't right especially for a Super Saiyan. He just looked as the man tossed and turned and just hoped he had made it in time.

The boy and woman came over to where his gaze was fixed and wrapped the weird contraption they had made together around Goku and began to let charges through the man's body which surprising calmed the man. Scale kept flicking the switches and the man's heart registered these low energy pulses. Somehow the complete opposite happened and instead of speeding up his heart reversing it with the device it slowed his heart down and allowed him to calm down. Gohan stood in the door horrified by the Saiyan prince's appearance but was calmed when he saw his father being helped as Vegeta stood there and was more shocked than anything. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his father calm down.

"Will he…" Vegeta was the first to ask as he was unsure as his rival still had a face of discomfort and pain. Scale and Bulma just looked on at him as well as Piccolo, all of them concerned, as they thought about what made Son Goku who he was, in their eyes anyway, and the prospect of a world without him.

Suddenly the door flung open and there stood Chi Chi with a vile in her hand, the woman resembled Vegeta when he had entered the room as she had a look of absolute concentration and readiness, she scurried over to her husband and with his mouth still open and while holding his head lovingly she began to pour the substance into the man's mouth. His medicine.

For a few moments, it looked like it had failed and it wasn't going to work, angering one particular Saiyan prince, but after a few more seconds passed the Earth raised Saiyan began to calm down and his breathing became a lot calmer with only a tiny bit of his medicine, thanks to the machine, and now he could rest.

They all just let out a sigh of relief, except for Vegeta who's sigh of relief was mental, as the man they all had such a connection to would rest and be safe and hopefully would live to fight another day.

"Can't you leave my husband in peace" Chi Chi sobbed as she held her loves hand, the question was clearly aimed at Vegeta, who just raised an eyebrow at the lack of gratitude.

"Yeah! What are you doing here Vegeta?" Bulma cut through the silence like a knife through butter, her eyes locked on the prince, as she looked very annoyed with the prince's overdramatic entrance. Vegeta just scowled at the woman back not knowing what to say, all his rage was building, despite being gone for so long and yet she persisted to be infuriating by questioning his actions. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, he required no explanation for his actions.

"Fixing that idiot" Vegeta answered her question briefly and got straight to the point.

"No! Why have you decided to turn up here and ruin everything like you always do?" The scientist's voice developed in volume along with the anger fixed on her face.

"Saving that idiot's life if my first answer wasn't that clear" Vegeta dropped his cold demeaner and let the same rage and irritation appear on his face as he turned to raise his fist at the woman in an attempt to intimidate her.

"Why hurt everyone then?" The blue haired woman shouted the loudest that she could possibly shout.

"Because no matter what I need Kakarot alive so we can have our rematch and nothing will stop me from achieving that so I can take back what is mine!" Vegeta roared even louder than the scientist which caused a great silence to fall over the room as the Super Saiyan's rage hit its limit as his aura started to lightly flare around his body like he could explode any moment he chose. After Vegeta's comment and violent presentation the room became thick and impenetrable to sound. They all shocked by the lengths Vegeta would go to save his rival just…just…just to fight him. Nobody dared move just in case it cut through the silence and caused the Saiyan to explode, it was almost as if he was a bomb ready to detonate, and nobody needed that.

"So, that's all this was about?" Bulma whispered out to the prince with a tone devoid of hope and instead filled with distraught. Vegeta yet again had been motivated by his selfish desire to fight Goku, he was as selfish as ever, and she actually thought he'd change after cooling off period but no he only looked out for number one instead of those around him, her…or even their son.

"I think you should leave Vegeta" Piccolo advised the Saiyan with a cold voice, Piccolo was not planning to fight Vegeta and instead wanted him to leave on his own terms, as he needed the Saiyan to know he was serious. "I'll make sure Goku's safe and ready for you" He added to appeal to Vegeta's pride and luckily it worked. Vegeta dropped his KI and just gave one final look at his rival.

"Rest and get stronger…you are a mighty warrior Kakarot" Vegeta gave his wishes to his rival, in his wife's arms, and exited the room, passing Gohan who was still standing in the doorway shocked.

Scale reached out but was held back by fear of the monsterous state the Saiyan was now in but…he had forgotten about him…he was his servant…his friend and…he'd left him…Vegeta…He tried to go after him but he was too fast…

Vegeta reached the outside he looked back at the house and sensed his rival one last time. Vegeta trembled at the diminishing light that was Kakarot's KI and feared his pride disappearing with it…he had to keep hoping he could reclaim it…he had to.

'Get strong Kakarot…I'll be waiting for you...I better be!'

* * *

**Hey guys don't know how you'll react to this chapter but yeah…I hope you did and enjoyed the dramatic tension I set up in this one. Leave a review and tell me what you thought and I'll talk to you guys again when the next one is here… XD Bye! **


	37. Dreams Are Just Dreams

_**Hey guys I know it's been a while but it's good to be back, hope you aren't mad for the long wait, and we shall be starting the android saga in the next few chapters and I am so excited to get it started as we will see some more changes XD I hope you guys will enjoy and enjoy the character building in this one XD**_

* * *

_**Chapter 37: Dreams Are Just Dreams**_

* * *

Scale watched Vegeta disappear over the horizon and become nothing but a spec and it was in that moment that he suddenly began to feel the pressure of the planet push down on top of him and the strangers that surrounded him enlarged and enlarged until he was nothing but a tiny spec in a giant's shadow…again…the sky felt darker and he felt his chest feel tighter. He tried to hold back the tears but…he couldn't reach out; his whole body was frozen with disbelief. Vegeta…his friend had left him all alone. He…left him… Why?

"Are you okay?" Scale heard a voice echo through his ears but the only thing he could focus on was the silhouette disappearing in the distance. He tried to call out to Vegeta to come back but he couldn't force the cries out of the lump that had now appeared in his throat.

The boy felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned hesitantly and looked at a blue haired woman who gave him a sympathetic smile and wrapped him in her arms. Scale felt a slight glow fill him, having such random compassion of somebody who wasn't his mother was rare and made him feel strange on the inside. Did he really deserve it?

The woman pulled away from him and just rested her hand gently on his shoulder and just stared at the boy in his eyes. He felt that glow ignite in him and burn…what was he feeling? Was she giving him or compassion or just lying to him and using him so that he could benefit them like…Vegeta…

"Look I don't know who you thought Vegeta was…but I just wanted to tell you…" Bulma paused looking down on the boy being careful what to say as the boy was still sore. "Vegeta was a real jerk to me too. I thought he could change and notice me" The blue haired confessed to the boy. Scale looked at the woman with widened eyes as he felt himself relating to her. "I wish…I could have changed things…he really is someone you look up to, strong, brave and mysterious." Bulma complimented the prince and felt the slightest bit of affection before she did for him. "But I think it's that mystery that makes him so interesting and blinds us to the jerk he can be. He's not good for either of us but we don't need him, do we?" Bulma finished asking the boy who was frozen and didn't know what to say.

Scale's brain pounded and he didn't know what to do…Vegeta had helped him…taught him how to stand up to bullies but he had just left him and forced him to do things he didn't want to just so he could benefit…it was so…arrogant…like a bully.

The blue haired woman frowned down at the boy seeing he didn't know what to do as the smallest water droplets fell from his face.

"It's okay just forget what I said" She smiled to reassure him. "You can stay with us for now" She said taking his hand and leading him back towards the house.

Panic suddenly coursed through the boy's brain as he remembered he had been kidnapped by Vegeta from his mother…she was all alone an unknown planet somewhere. No. What if she got hurt and…he had to find her before something terrible happened. No. He couldn't bear to think of a world without his mother. He had to find her immediately. He found his breathing get heavier but that didn't matter he just had to get his mom to safety. Wait…

"My mom she needs help" Scale announced in desperation. Bulma heard the panic in the boy's voice and realised how scared he was.

"It's okay" She spoke in a soft motherly tone. "We'll get one of the boys to go get her, she'll be safe…I promise." Bulma reassured and looked down with a smile on her face that turned into an expression of slight alertness as she remembered she hadn't learnt this boy's name.

"Oh, I'm Bulma, what's your name little guy?" Bulma introduced herself in a sweet sing song voice and welcomed the boy to the planet properly. Scale's expression changed slightly and his frown turned into a small smile as everything was starting to calm down and put his trust in this woman.

"I'm Scale" He smiled and slowly put his hand up. Bulma beamed at the boy and the fact he was coming out of his shell slightly.

"Well Scale I think we are going to be good friends" Scale looked at her surprised and was lead up to the house they had just left, walking away from his hero like how he had done the same to him. The world felt heavier each step but right now his hero was not who he thought…it was just a dream.


End file.
